Matrimonio Perfecto
by ARLET
Summary: El rubio despertó y observó a Mimi dormir como una niña, le acarició tiernamente el rostro y sonrió. ¡Diablos, no! ¡No podía ser que se estuviera enamorando de... su esposa! ¿O sí?
1. Dilema

"**MATRIMONIO PERFECTO"**

_Si. Yo quería ser, esa mujer _

_La madre de tus hijos _

_Y juntos caminar hacia el altar _

_Directo hacia la muerte_

**CAPITULO 1 **

**DILEMA**

Fastidiado, el rubio abandonó el edificio, después de observar como se marchaba la elegante limusina negra. Se acerco a su flamante BMW plateado, regalo de su abuelo y, después de ponerse unos lentes oscuros y bajar el capote, se dispuso a marcharse a casa. Necesitaba pensar y una buena noche de relajación.

Yamato Ishida manejaba a través de la zona comercial de la ciudad y el viento agitaba sus cabellos. Parecía recién salido de una portada de la revista _Vogue_ o en su defecto, de la publicidad de _Armani_.

El atractivo rubio de aproximadamente veintitrés años estaba conciente de su galanura. Sabía sonreír, modular su voz a un ronco tono sensual y entornar sus llamativos ojos azules en el momento exacto y, naturalmente, las mujeres no podían resistirse. Además, era rico y encantador. ¿Su defecto? Ser terriblemente mujeriego. En la ciudad se decía que no había mujer que pudiera atraparlo.

Sólo una vez se había enamorado de verdad, pero eso había terminado en fracaso y la verdad es que, después de tres años, eso ya no le importaba.

No obstante la razón de su reciente preocupación era otra. El problema con su exnovia había quedado solucionado y superado muchísimo tiempo atrás. Ella se había enamorado de otro y él, había reiniciado su vida de soltero codiciado. Había sido una solución más que perfecta, que aún ponía en práctica para no perder la costumbre. Después de todo, era un conquistador innato y unido a su mejor amigo, era imparable.

Aunque aquella mañana un nuevo problema se le había presentado. Su padre se lo comunicó antes viajar a Nueva York por negocios. Y a Matt le había parecido algo sumamente estúpido y arcaico. Aunque reconocía que viniendo de su abuelo nada le sorprendía. A su abuelo le encantaba llamar la atención con su forma peculiar y original de ser. Y el abuelo Ishida, aún después de su muerte, seguía estando tan presente como siempre en la vida de sus descendientes. O al menos, de eso se había asegurado al redactar su testamento, en el que ponía en una situación contradictoria al mayor de sus nietos, Yamato.

El abuelo Ishida era una de las personas más cercanas a Matt, además para gran desventaja de éste… lo conocía perfectamente. Así que el joven Ishida estaba seguro de que la condición de su abuelo tenía una intención secreta. Sabía de sobra que su abuelo tenía ideas algo peculiares y extrañas, pero ésta había sido el colmo.

Matt no estaba dispuesto a complicar su vida de esa manera. Una esposa sólo le traería problemas… sin contar con TODO lo demás que implicaba.

Viajando en su auto deportivo a toda velocidad por una de las avenidas más transitadas, recordó la plática que había sostenido con su padre una hora antes.

°°° °°°° °°°

_-Es una broma ¿verdad? –expresó Matt aparentando serenidad, su padre tenía un extraño sentido del humor, sin duda heredado del abuelo, y él no le daría el gusto de caer en su broma. Bastante tenía con las de Tai, su mejor amigo._

_-Jamás bromearía con el testamento de mi padre, Yamato, no es broma, lo has escuchado de labios del abogado._

_-¡Pero esto es ridículo! Esa voluntad es primitiva –declaró Matt levantándose de golpe de su asiento._

_-Es una de las últimas voluntades de tu abuelo, aunque la elección es tuya, pero Yamato, supongo que sabes lo que te conviene. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti –sentenció el apuesto cuarentón, observando la furia de su hijo mayor, la verdad es que le hacía gracia verlo así. Ya era hora de que sentará cabeza._

_-¿No puedes hacer nada? ¡Eres mi padre! –recriminó Matt._

_-Si, pero no olvides que quien llevaba los negocios de esta familia y el fundador del emporio Ishida fue mi padre, tu abuelo._

_-Papá sé que es una orden del abuelo pero, por favor… ¡Es ridículo, admítelo! –se quejo Matt._

_-Es algo fuera de lo común Yamato –admitió su padre-, pero es el requisito que pidió tu abuelo para hacer válidas tus acciones en la empresa. Piénsalo, tienes un futuro brillante en el campo de los negocios, pero temo decirte, hijo, que necesitas esas acciones –su padre parecía divertido y Matt pudo apreciar la semejanza que lo unía con su abuelo, no en vano era su único hijo-. Tú decides._

_-Puedo impugnar el testamento –amenazo Matt entreabriendo peligrosamente los ojos._

_Sin embargo, su padre no se amilano. Conocía lo suficiente a Yamato para saber que su amenaza, carecía de veracidad._

_-Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harías Matt, no te gustan los escándalos. Y lo que menos quieres es manchar el apellido de tu abuelo y su buen nombre, ni a la compañía._

_Matt_ _bufó molesto, quería tener libertad, ser independiente, ser reconocido como un gran hombre de negocios y principalmente quería ser reconocido no sólo por su apellido sino por su nombre, por sus propios méritos. Que se hablará de él como Yamato Ishida, no sólo como el nieto del fundador o un eslabón más de la cadena, sino como __el mejor__ de la familia Ishida. Aunque para ello necesitaba las acciones que le había heredado su abuelo. Que traducidas a dólares eran poco más de veinticinco millones. Además, de otros beneficios como, una finca, una casa de veraneo, un departamento, un par de autos y lo más importante… un puesto en la junta directiva de la empresa._

_-Sé que estas molesto Yamato, pero no es tan malo, piensa que es un pequeño precio a pagar por una vida asegurada –comento su padre tratando de reconfortarlo- estoy seguro que tu abuelo lo hizo con alguna intención._

_-¡Claro! ¡Con la intención de que me establezca definitivamente! De que otra forma me pediría ese disparate… ¡Casarme y tener un hijo! ¡Es absurdo! –exclamó soltando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio de cerezo de su padre._

_-Recuerda que tienes sólo un año y medio a partir de la lectura del testamento, Yamato –su padre dio por finalizada la discusión. _

_Si conocía a su hijo (y no en vano era su padre) podría apostar la empresa a que Yamato accedería a la condición impuesta. Yamato poseía la característica ambición de la juventud, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era beneficioso o dañino para su hijo. Lo único que esperaba es que al menos ésta vez, Yamato supiera elegir a la mujer ideal._

_-Mi avión sale en 45 minutos, tengo que irme Yamato. Despídeme de Takeru, lo vi en la mañana, pero no tuve tiempo de decirle que me ausentaría –murmuró su padre, al tiempo que tomaba una gabardina que reposaba en una butaca. Naturalmente, su equipaje ya había sido enviado al aeropuerto._

_-¿Y a él que le destinó mi abuelo? ¿Quizá que escale el Everest o que encuentre la Atlántida? O quizá se la dejó barata y sólo tiene que transformar el metal en oro –comento Matt sarcásticamente en el elevador._

_-El abuelo le encomendó exactamente la misma tarea que a ti, Yamato. Aunque Takeru no se ha quejado tanto –el señor Ishida sonreía al pensar en su hijo menor, era más realista que Yamato y un poco más centrado, aunque a veces igual de impulsivo. _

_Sus dos hijos se perecían mucho a él, ambos habían heredado su cabello rubio, su considerable estatura y su porte, aunque los dos tenían los ojos azules de su madre._

_-¿Cómo diablos se va a negar? Está enamorado, sale con la hermana de Tai –Matt había dejado de quejarse. _

_Para TK la condición de su abuelo era el empujón que necesitaba para formalizar su relación con Kari, pero para él significaba que su vida de mujeriego había llegado a su fin, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia._

_-Sí, ya me lo había comentado. Aunque de la voluntad de tu abuelo no comentó nada, se limito a escuchar y salió muy pensativo._

_-Ya te lo dije, no tiene motivo para quejarse –reiteró Matt subiendo el portafolio de su padre a la limusina._

_-Nos veremos en una semana Yamato, espero que cuando regrese me tengas buenas noticias –su padre le dio un abrazo y le sonrió divertido antes de cerrar su ventanilla y murmurar al chofer "al aeropuerto"._

°°° °°°° °°°

Matt estacionó su auto en la entrada de una lujosa residencia, en la zona alta de la ciudad. Antes de subir a su habitación preguntó a una doncella por su hermano, aunque dudaba que se encontrara en la casa, lo más seguro era que estuviera en compañía de Kari, celebrando su compromiso y discutiendo la fecha de la boda. Y en efecto, el menor de los Ishida no estaba ahí.

Se alegraba por su hermano, que había tenido una interesante relación con Kari, ya que se conocían desde pequeños. Su amor era del tipo que evoluciona de amistad a algo más fuerte. Y TK, algo tímido, había estallado en celos al ver que Kari no pensaba esperar sentada a que se decidiera, por lo que había conseguido un novio. El menor de los rubios, la había seguido en su primera cita y después de algunos altercados, ambos habían acabado empapados en el muelle. Después de eso TK, muerto de vergüenza y celos, se le declaró a una enfadada Kari, que tras hacerlo sufrir un par de segundos, le correspondió.

Y ahora ambos seguramente estaban comprometidos, se alegraba por ellos. Estaba seguro que Kari haría feliz a su hermano y TK la adoraba con locura. Desgraciadamente para él, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Simplemente casarse no entraba en sus planes, aunque sino lo hacía… sus otros planes se vendrían abajo.

El rubio entro en su habitación y suspiro… ya no estaba tan molesto, más bien filosófico, se encontraba en un dilema… la vida que había soñado por el precio de una esposa y un hijo… ¡poca cosa! Pero el dilema no le quitaría la diversión a esa noche. Así que tomando su celular se dispuso a hablarle a la única persona que siempre tenía la solución para el aburrimiento.

-¿Tai? ¿Qué planes hay para la noche?... Perfecto… no lo dudes, ahí estaré… nos vemos a las 10… si, no, no llegaré tarde… adiós.

Colgó el teléfono, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza "_espero que cuando regrese me tengas buenas noticias_".

El atractivo rubio sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba el saco. Lo había decido.

Se casaría.

El problema sería encontrar a la mujer… no ideal, más bien indicada. Sonrió nuevamente.

Encontrarla sería todo un reto. Su especialidad… pensó arrojando su corbata a una silla.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Naturalmente ésta historia es un mimato.

Habrá que ver las andanzas de ésta orgullosa pareja T.T

Prox Cap.

La mujer indicada

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! n.n


	2. La mujer indicada

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_ _Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo_ _Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_ _Eres para mí..._

**CAPITULO 2 **

**LA MUJER INDICADA**

_Estaba harta, ya no podía aguantar más, y ya no iba a aguantar más, ya había llegado a su límite. Y se iba a salir de esa casa, así tuviera que hacerlo arrastrándose. Seguramente su padre habría pensado que lo mejor para ella, al ser menor de edad, era permanecer bajo la tutela de su madrastra, pero apostaba cualquier cosa a que su padre no había llegado a conocer a la verdadera Keiko de Tachikawa._

_-De lo contrario la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos –pensó la castaña con una ligera nota de amargo sarcasmo._

_Tenía exactamente un año que su padre había fallecido y a pesar del tiempo, la herida a penas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Ambos habían sido muy unidos desde que su madre falleciera e incluso cuando su padre se había casado de nuevo con una ejecutiva de su corporación, Keiko Sasaki._

_A los ojos de la castaña Keiko era una arribista, pero la acepto creyendo que su padre era feliz con ella. Tres meses después de su muerte se enteró de que Keiko sostenía relaciones con un hombre desde un año antes de casarse con su padre. Sintió la traición como si se la hubieran proferido a ella y odio a su madrastra más que nunca._

_Ahora esa mujer le había anunciado que se iba a casar con su amante y que juntos formarían una familia. Familia en la que naturalmente Mimi Tachikawa, no quería tomar parte. No podía soportar que Keiko llevara a la casa de su padre al hombre con el que lo había engañado. Y ambas habían tenido una sería discusión al respecto, en la que Mimi salió perdiendo. La joven estaba condenada a permanecer con su madrastra hasta los 22 años y aunque faltaba sólo un año y medio, la espera le parecía interminable._

_Aunque también tenía la opción de irse, pero en ese caso tanto Keiko como ella serían desheredadas, su padre lo había dispuesto así, con el fin de asegurar que Keiko se ocupara de ella como una hija, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y Mimi sabía que Keiko jamás la dejaría ir, además si ella se iba por su cuenta Keiko probablemente, por medio de sus abogados, se quedaría con todo. ¡Y ni loca pensaba dejarle toda la herencia a su madrastra! No era que le interesara el dinero, sino que no podía permitir que a una oportunista como Keiko, le saliera todo tan bien._

°°° °°°° °°°

-Mimi –la llamo una voz lejana.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? –pregunto distraída, había estado pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior y no había reparado en que ya habían llegado.

-Que tenemos que bajar del automóvil, para entregárselo a los del valet –repitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Un año mayor que ella, Sora Takenouchi era la mejor amiga de Mimi Tachikawa, se conocían desde los 10 años, ya que sus padres habían realizado algunas inversiones juntos. Sora era pelirroja, de cabello corto y ojos castaños; amable y madura. Era atractiva y los hombres no dudaban en coquetearle, pero a ella no le interesaba nada en serio, era más intelectual que romántica.

Por su parte Mimi tenía el cabello largo y castaño, combinado con expresivos ojos marrones y delicadas facciones, que la hacían parecer una muñeca. Era muy testaruda y a veces caprichosa, pero también simpática y cariñosa con sus amigos. Ella también era muy bonita, un sinnúmero de pretendientes mantenían contacto con ella y aunque a veces flirteaba un poco con ellos, nunca lo hacía en un plan serio.

Ambas chicas bajaron del auto de Sora, juntas formaban un atractivo cuadro. Y sin problemas, entraron al _antro_ que Sora había elegido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yolei Inoue, la otra chica que integraba el grupo.

_Romeo & Juliet_ era una discoteque muy popular, con una moderna decoración, incluso contaba con una cascada artificial interior, que cambiaba de color según se iluminara. Nada más entrar en el _antro_ la estruendosa música las ensordeció un poco. Un mesero las guió a una pequeña mesa y al poco tiempo llegó la festejada, Yolei, una chica de cabello violáceo y ojos marrones. Había muy poca gente sentada, la mayoría bailaba animadamente _remixes_ de canciones ochenteras. A pesar de ser temprano, el lugar parecía lleno.

°°° °°°° °°°

Matt dejo su auto en manos del valet, y entro a _Romeo & Juliet_, saludó a un par de conocidos y diviso a Tai en una mesa tomando una bebida y rodeando los hombros de una chica con un brazo, en cuanto Tai lo vio lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió.

-¡Hola! –le grito el atractivo castaño de ojos chocolate, por encima del bullicio.

-Hola –contesto el rubio al saludo chocando su puño con el de Tai- ¿Quién vino?

-Ken y los chicos, ya sabes, fueron a la barra y a bailar. La chica con la que estoy tiene una amiga que… bueno tú me entiendes –Tai le sonrió, no sólo eran compañeros de juerga también eran amigos, y de los mejores, se entendían tan bien que bastaba con mirarse para comprenderse.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Matt, seguro de que Tai no lo sabía.

-¿Quién?

-¿¡Tu chica!? –Matt fue sarcástico.

Tai no cambiaba, aunque tenía que admitir que Tai parecía el tipo de hombre que cuando se enamoraba entregaba de verdad el corazón, pero en los 12 años que tenía de conocerlo nunca lo había visto enamorado, el morocho lo justificaba siempre diciendo que sólo quería divertirse y que no había conocido a una mujer ideal.

-No lo sé –grito Tai por encima del bullicio- acabo de conocerla. –sonrió divertido- Entonces ¿quieres conocer a su amiga?

-Si no hay nada mejor que hacer –Matt le sonrió y Tai se dispuso a presentarle a una atractiva rubia.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Sora, si pretendías encontrar pareja en este lugar, temo que te equivocaste –bromeó Mimi por encima de la algarabía.

-Quizá si –se lamento Sora sonriendo bromista- o quizá no, basta sólo con desplegar nuestros encantos- la pelirroja miraba en dirección a la pista.

En realidad lo que pretendía era levantar el ánimo de Mimi y ambas lo sabían, pero disfrutaban bromeando. La pelirroja sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba preocupada por lo de su madrastra y esperaba que Mimi por lo menos, se distrajera un poco.

-Pero Yolei no pierde el tiempo –gritó Sora dando un trago a su _caballito._

Mimi miro en la dirección en la que lo hacía Sora, su amiga bailaba animadamente con un chico de cabello oscuro y azulado.

-Pues si, se ve muy entretenida. Será mejor que aproveche hoy que es su cumpleaños –comento Mimi picaramente. Tomó un trago de la bebida que tenía enfrente, la cual le quemo la garganta- ¿Sora que diablos ordenaste?

°°° °°°° °°°

La observación de Mimi no fue equivocada, Yolei bailaba animada con el chico de cabello azulado que acababa de conocer. Aunque no era partidaria de los romances en lugares como esos, ese chico tenía _algo_ que le había llamado la atención. Además parecía un buen tipo, ya que hasta ese momento se había mostrado bastante caballeroso y eso era un aspecto que a Yolei, como buena chica romántica, le encantaba. Sabía, no por experiencia, que los ligues en antros no eran muy… románticos, por decirlo de alguna forma; sino que más bien terminaban en el asiento trasero de algún auto.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –grito el chico sonriéndole.

-Está bien –contesto Yolei también a gritos, la música estaba muy fuerte para mantener una conversación en volumen normal.

El chico, que dijo llamarse Ken, la condujo a la barra y pidió un vodka para él y un _destornillador_ para ella. Yolei no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber, pero pensó que una excepción el día de su cumpleaños no dañaría a nadie.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Es un _caballito_ –se quejo Sora- me dijiste que te gustaba…

-Ya lo sé, pero sabe horrible, voy a pedir otra cosa –anunció Mimi con el desagradable sabor impregnando su garganta- ¿Quieres algo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, observando divertida el ambiente del antro, ya había perdido de vista a Yolei. Mimi se levanto y se acerco a la barra, en donde sólo se encontraba un rubio tomando algo que parecía ser otro inmundo caballito. Mimi miró al rubio un instante, era atractivo, pero no para perder la cabeza por él. El barman brillaba por su ausencia y después de un par de segundos, Mimi escucho el mismo gesto de repugnancia que había hecho ella.

-¿Qué diablos tiene esto? –se quejo el rubio molesto.

Mimi lo miro y soltó una carcajada que el rubio percibió.

-¿Te ríes de mí o conmigo? –grito el rubio con una mano en su garganta, era una chica bastante guapa, mucho más de la que acababa de desembarazarse. Ese Tai no le había hecho ningún favor, la chica sólo quería estar literalmente pegada a él, además no dejaba de reírse como tonta.

-De ti –contesto a gritos Mimi, aún sonriendo.

-Vaya, al menos eres sincera –alzo la voz el rubio, sabía de antemano que la chica se reía de él y le pareció divertido intentar el segundo ligue de la noche.

-Más de lo que te imaginas –contesto a gritos Mimi, algo intimidada ante la penetrante mirada azul del rubio. _Típico_ pensó ella, un atractivo rubio de ojos azules, que parecía salido de alguna revista o serie de televisión. Seguro que era un patán.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –grito Matt haciendo su vaso a un lado.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte mi nombre? –contesto Mimi alzando la voz para que él la escuchara perfectamente.

-¡Que genio! –Matt le sonrió- ¿quieres que te pida algo?

-Puedo pedirlo sola –contestó Mimi.

El barman llegó en ese momento y atendió a Mimi que solicito una piña colada.

-Nos vemos –gritó Matt al ver a la castaña alejarse con su bebida, pero ella lo ignoró

Estaba un poco decepcionado, la castaña no parecía tener intención de coquetearle. Pidió un vodka y después de tomárselo de un trago y seguro de que el tequila que había tomado antes estaba adulterado, decidió seguir a la castaña. Ninguna chica se le resistía y por supuesto que _esa_ no sería la excepción.

-Me vas a decir tu nombre –pidió Matt alcanzándola.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa flirtear contigo –contesto Mimi algo sorprendida por que él la había tomado del brazo y por poco había derramado su bebida.

-¡Vaya! Eres una chica narcisista. ¿Alguien te lo había dicho antes? –gritó Matt por encima del bullicio- ¿Quién dice que quiero conquistarte?

-Normalmente es lo que se hace en estos lugares –apunto Mimi molesta por el comentario del rubio- y siendo realista ¿para qué otra cosa querrías hablarme? ¿Para saber del clima? –terminó sarcástica.

-Podría ser –acepto Matt- quizá este lloviendo y no traje paraguas y quizá tú si traes uno y podemos compartirlo.

Caminaron un momento más y luego Mimi cansada de chocar con la gente y de que el rubio la siguiera lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó.

-Sólo tu nombre –contesto él tercamente.

-Mimi Tachikawa –contesto ella- ¿Feliz? Ahora, deja de seguirme, no estoy interesada en…

-Está bien –la interrumpió el rubio- y no te preocupes, yo tampoco.

Matt se alejo del lugar y se acerco hasta donde estaba Tai, pero al ver que él seguía ocupado con su conquista se alejo rápidamente, no tenía ganas de volver a encontrase con la rubia.

-Vaya noche –suspiró para sí mismo- primero una ninfómana y después una amargada.

Matt regreso a la barra y pidió otra cosa, no tenía intención de emborracharse ni de intentar un nuevo ligue, la verdad sólo había venido a distraerse del asunto de su herencia, pero no lo había logrado y de nuevo la preocupación lo asaltaba. Casarse era un tema serio y aunque ya lo había decidido no le entusiasmaba especialmente.

-¡Tachikawa! –murmuro de pronto en medio de sus pensamientos-. ¡Claro, sabía que ese nombre me sonaba!

°°° °°°° °°°

-Sora, creo que no fue tan mala idea venir –grito Mimi bailando en medio de la pista.

-Te lo dije –sonrió Sora bailando entusasta, le alegraba que Mimi se mostrara más animada y ella también se lo estaba pasando bien.

Mimi bailaba con un chico nada agraciado, pero muy simpático que no cesaba de hacerla reír. Sora bailaba con el amigo del chico de Mimi y Yolei al parecer seguía con el chico del cabello azulado del otro lado de la pista.

Dos horas después, sus parejas se marcharon y ellas cansadas y acaloradas se sentaron unos momentos y pidieron algo de beber, ésta vez sin alcohol. A pesar de ser las dos de la mañana el lugar seguía lleno y el ambiente no decaía, las parejas bailaban animadamente y la música era excelente. Mimi observaba todo y no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se le había acercado nuevamente.

-Hola Tachikawa –saludo.

-Tú otra vez –murmuro Mimi ligeramente molesta mientras Sora los veía desconcertada.

-¿Quieres bailar? –ofreció Matt.

-No, gracias –contesto Mimi, ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

-Ok, seguro que tu amiga no se negara –exclamo el rubio dirigiéndose a Sora.

-Por supuesto que no va a bailar contigo –grito Mimi levantándose indignada.

Eso era justo lo que Matt pretendía, de pie fue más fácil jalarla a la pista y guiñarle un ojo a Sora, que le sonrió divertida por la tenacidad del rubio.

-¡Oye que te pasa! –reclamo Mimi en medio de la pista, al tiempo que Matt la tomaba de la cintura y la hacia girar.

-Cálmate, sólo es un baile, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio –grito Matt en medio de la música.

Matrimonio. Esa palabra lo obsesionaba desde la tarde, aunque ese era momento de divertirse. No lo había podido evitar, al verla sentada con la pelirroja no quiso perder la ocasión de hacerla enojar, comprobando el popular piropo de que las mujeres enojadas eran más bellas. Aunque ésta parecía tener tan sólo 20 años y parecía una chiquilla, sus ojos denotaban todo lo contrario, era una mujer.

La canción terminó y Mimi soltó la mano de Matt en el instante en que él la aferraba.

-No quieres seguir –propuso Matt mirándola intensamente.

Por un momento Mimi no supo qué decir, la mirada del rubio la atrapo y eso la molesto enormemente. Ese instante fue aprovechado por Matt para seguir. Mimi suspiro resignada, el chico no estaba nada mal, pero había algo en él que le daba cierta desconfianza, algo inexplicable. Era atrayente y misterioso, aunque por fuera parecía totalmente extrovertido. Miro a su alrededor y en ese momento Matt la jalo nuevamente de la mano y la llevo a un rincón apartado.

-¡Oye! –se quejo Mimi, pensando en segundas intenciones, pero Matt se limito a contestar su celular y después de una breve plática le sonrió a Mimi llevándola de vuelta a su mesa, en la que no estaba Sora.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Matt- un amigo está en problemas, pero me agrado mucho bailar contigo Tachikawa, si me das tu teléfono podría llamarte –terminó con tono altanero y coqueto.

Otra vez esa actitud que Mimi odiaba en los hombres, sólo por ser un poco guapo no tenía derecho a mostrarse tan arrogante. ¡Como si ella quisiera salir con él! Seguro que el rubio creía que una llamada suya era todo un honor.

-Y también podrías desaparecer e irte con tu amigo –sugirió Mimi mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sería buena opción en vista del genio que tienes, preciosa –Matt le beso la mejilla sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, le guiño un ojo y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Se marcho seguro de que no volvería a verla.

Hastiada del rubio, se sentó mirando a su alrededor. La noche iba tan bien que no pretendía arruinarla, busco a Sora y la vio acercarse presurosa y ligeramente asustada, por lo que se levanto de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Mimi alarmada.

-Yolei acaba de llamarme, está detenida –contesto Sora de corrido, buscando los bolsos de ambas cerca de la mesa.

-¿Qué? –grito Mimi.

Yolei la chica que jamás rompía una regla, ¡detenida! Su amiga ni siquiera transgredía las normas de su casa, mucho menos la ley del país, pensó Mimi sin abandonar su sarcasmo.

-Vámonos –pidió Sora- ella no me dijo nada más, pero se escucha algo histérica.

°°° °°°° °°°

En la delegación, Yolei se encontraba muy agitada y visiblemente asustada, la habían encerrado por 45 minutos en un separo y eso la había alterado, ella no era de las chicas que terminaban al final de la noche en la delegación, de hecho estaba ahí por una tontería.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Mimi ayudando a su amiga a caminar hacia afuera de la delegación.

-Bueno, pues –Yolei habló entrecortadamente, ansiosa de llegar a su casa- Ken y yo… se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Acepte porque me sentía un poco mareada, todo iba bien hasta que una patrulla nos detuvo, no me di cuenta de que él también estaba un poco… descompuesto.

-¿Cómo es que te fuiste con él? ¡Ni lo conocías! ¡Ni nos avisaste! –reclamo Mimi.

-Mimi cálmate –pidió Sora-. Mira a Yolei, no creo que sea el momento de…

-Ni la consientas, que ya está grande. Yolei, ¿si te das cuenta de que pudieron haber chocado, verdad? Igual y era un psicópata, pudo haberte degollado o secuestrado –comenzó Mimi alterada- nadie sabía que te habías ido con él ¿y si te raptaba? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mañana te despiertas amordazada y…?

-Creo que ves mucha televisión –sentenció Sora- Dudo que él haya querido raptarla, se veía muy tranquilo y Yolei me avisó mientras tu bailabas con el rubio, ya tranquilas las dos. ¿Y luego? –inquirió observando como Yolei reprimía las lágrimas.

-Bueno la patrulla nos detuvo, Ken se bajo… -chillo Yolei- y luego le hicieron la prueba del aliento, dio positivo y entonces Ken…

°°° °°°° °°°

-¿¡Trataste de sobornarlos!? –exclamó Matt en la delegación.

-Matt baja la voz –ordenó Tai, avergonzado por las miradas que algunos policías les dirigieron.

-Ken ¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-Pues… -Ken estaba avergonzado, los efectos del alcohol hace mucho que se le habían pasado- simplemente se me ocurrió Matt, pensé que sería lo más rápido.

-Lo más rápido habría sido llamar a tu abogado, él te hubiera sacado del problema en seguida –regaño Tai- además, para eso sirven.

-¿Estás loco? Si le hablaba a Harrison seguro que mi papá me asesina mañana, "_un hijo mío nunca ha tenido ni tendrá problemas con la justicia_" –imito Ken a su progenitor con voz peligrosa, tan bien que Tai y Matt sintieron deseos de reír.

-Aún así no debiste tratar de sobornarlos, debiste llamarnos y nosotros pagábamos la fianza o algo así. Imagínate que se les ocurre decir que intentaste sobornarlos, mañana estarías en los periódicos y ya me imagino la cara de tu familia.

-_Ken_ _Ichijouji, uno de los solteros más codiciados y un corrupto violador_ –soltó Tai riendo, al imaginar los titulares de la prensa social.

-Además no debiste conducir en ese estado –sermoneó Matt, después de soltar una carcajada- y menos llevando a una chica.

-Lo sé –admitió Ken- te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, con ésta noche tuve más que suficiente.

Matt suspiro, su noche había sido muy larga y no había ni empezado ni terminado bien. Lo mejor, pensó, sería buscar una mujer adecuada para casarse y recibir su herencia, en vez de salir de parranda con sus desquiciados amigos.

-¡Yolei! –el grito de Ken interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ken –exclamo Yolei sorprendida, estaba segura de que por lo menos estaría esa noche en los separos, afortunadamente estaba libre.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que pasará esto –se disculpo Ken- pregunté por ti, pero me dijeron que ya habías salido.

-Sí, mis amigas vinieron por mi –confirmó Yolei sonriéndole, la noche se les había arruinado, pero ella estaba contenta de verlo, era un joven muy agradable y le gustaba.

Tai y Sora se mantenían al margen de la plática dirigiéndose miradas de vez en cuando y Matt al ver a Mimi, enseguida había ido a molestarla. Una curiosa idea comenzó a tomar formar en su cabeza al recordar quien era ella y bueno, si se la había encontrado tan rápido después de asegurar que no volvería a verla, quizá era una señal.

-¡Tachikawa, que gusto verte de nuevo! –comento Matt al aire. Exactamente lo que estaba buscando, una mujer como Mimi le vendría muy bien.

-Pues a mí no me da tanto gusto –murmuro Mimi.

-Vamos quita esa cara, te llevaré a tu casa.

-Sora me va a llevar, además si conduces como tu amigo, lo más seguro es que regresaremos aquí –comentó irónica.

-Yo también me moleste con Ken, pero es un buen chico, es la primera vez que le pasa.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

-Además te conviene venir conmigo Tachikawa –murmuro Matt cerca del oído de Mimi, de modo que sólo ella lo escucho.

La castaña se sobresaltó por su cercanía y estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando él continuó.

-Yo conocí a tu padre… y a tu madrastra… tengo algo que proponerte, seguro que te interesa –terminó con tono misterioso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogo Mimi inmediatamente, la sola mención de su padre la había puesto a la defensiva.

-Ya te dije que no pongas esa cara, no es nada malo –continuo Matt acariciándole la mejilla- es algo muy conveniente para ti.

Ella lo miró con despreció y de un manotazo apartó la mano de Matt de su rostro.

-¡Mimi! –llamo Sora- ya vámonos.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada meticulosa y desagradable a Matt y se alejo para seguir a Sora, el rubio no le quito la vista de encima hasta que se subió al carro de la pelirroja.

°°° °°°° °°°

¡Seguro que era una broma y él sólo quería molestarla! Eso quería pensar, pero no logro escudarse en ese pensamiento. Al llegar a su casa su mente sólo pudo concentrase en las últimas palabras del rubio. ¿Debería buscarlo?

-Por supuesto, será una búsqueda tan fácil –murmuro irónica- como tengo todos sus datos y principalmente su nombre, no tardaré en encontrarlo. Ya me imagino un anuncio en el periódico. _Se busca rubio arrogante, engreído y pedante_ -pensó al tiempo que se ponía su pijama rosada.

Finalmente, entre sueños algo inquietantes, Mimi se quedo dormida. Algo grande se acercaba, un hecho que cambiaría para siempre su vida y que no la dejaría ser la misma que había sido todos esos años. Ella estaba por cambiar para siempre. Entre sueños oníricos y medianamente proféticos, Mimi lo supo, cuando despertó, no recordaba nada.

-Señorita, trajeron esto para usted –murmuro una de las chicas de servicio la noche siguiente.

Deposito un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas en la mesa de noche de Mimi, junto con una tarjeta.

-¿Quién las trajo? –pregunto Mimi intrigada, no tenía novio y sus amigos sabían que ella no estaba interesada en una relación, aunque quizá era una broma de su mejor amigo, Michael.

-Un mensajero, las acaban de traer –contesto la chica emocionada.

Lo típico, pensó Mimi sonriendo, seguro que Michael quería jugarle una broma o invitarla a algún lugar, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Gracias –murmuro sonriendo a la doméstica.

La empleada salió y Mimi rasgo el sobre, dentro había una tarjeta con el emblema de la florería grabado y un mensaje con fina caligrafía.

_Yamato_ _Ishida (el atractivo rubio que conociste ayer) te espera mañana a las 12 en punto en el Bellini, para almorzar y convenir nuestro trato. Un beso._

Después de arrojar la tarjeta a la papelera, Mimi observó las flores. El tal Yamato la ponía nerviosa y había algo en él que no acababa de gustarle, era un hombre con el que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Pero, había mencionado a su padre y ella tenía que averiguar lo que él pretendía con eso. El misterio y la desconfianza fueron sus alicientes para decidir acudir a la cita.

°°° °°°° °°°

Revisando algunos papeles de contabilidad sobre la empresa, en su nueva oficina, Matt pensó que seguramente ya le habrían entregado su carta a Mimi Tachikawa.

Esa mañana no había perdido tiempo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Mimi Tachikawa no era la hija del finado Reichiro Tachikawa y que había cometido una equivocación, pero afortunadamente no había errado. Por la mañana encargó a una de sus secretarias que contratará a alguien para investigar la vida de Mimi; y lo que había encontrado era por mucho, más que interesante.

Esa chica con cara de inocente y genio diabólico tenía toda una historia detrás, según le había informado el investigador a primera hora de la tarde. Y al rubio, no le cabía duda de que Tachikawa acabaría aceptando su propuesta, después de todo les convenía a ambos.

Al principio Mimi le había atraído como candidata por provenir de una familia rica, por lo que estaba seguro de que no se llevaría sorpresas con ella. La segunda razón y la más importante es que la chica le parecía boba, superficial y caprichosa, lo cual lo protegía de algún giro loco del destino, era una mujer de la que era improbable que acabara enamorado. El informe que le habían entregado había venido a coronar su plan. Ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. No podría rechazarlo.

Involuntariamente, el atractivo rubio sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado a la mujer indicada.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Bueno, como alguno de ustedes me dijo en un review, el capitulo pasado era meramente introductorio, ahora si ya pasamos a la acción y ésta encantadora pareja ya se ha conocido y tal parece que Matt ya ha encontrado a _su mujer indicada_, habrá que ver si la cosa es tan simple como le parece.

Muy abusado y prejuicioso a mi gusto, o más bien analítico, sin embargo y como es obvio, nuestro querido Mattie no podrá evitar ese irónico giro del destino, ya seguiremos viendo las andanzas de estos dos ¬¬ jajaja (risa diabólica)

Y por supuesto que el fic es 100 mimato (odio el Sorato T.T x.x), aunque tmb habrá takari, tairoa y kenyako, ojala disfruten leyendo XD

Agradezco a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia no sólo de leer este loco proyecto, sino también de dejar un review, lamento no haberles contestado personalmente, pero el capitulo va por ustedes :)

EmiliBlack18, Cori, Sakura Selene, Carla, Nyx:goddess of darkness, Maoko, Niku Black, Raven Sakura, Rogue Aikawa, Fuzzz Longoria, Cerezita Chan, Athery e Inusuki.

Aprovecho para desearles un súper año muy rulz!!! En el que espero encuentren a ese chico "abrazable", porque como me dice un amigo, lo mejor de la vida es el amor!! n.n y antes de que siga de cursi, mejor me despido XD

Prox. Capi.

Matrimonio no es garantía de amor


	3. Matrimonio no es garantía de amor

_Tan pronto yo te vi_

_No pude descubrir_

_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí_

_Después de amarte comprendí_

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Robra tu otra mitad…_

**CAPITULO 3 "MATRIMONIO NO ES GARANTÍA DE AMOR"**

A las 12 en punto, Mimi cruzó la entrada del elegante restaurante _Bellini_.

La castaña tenía los nervios de punta, por qué negarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que en esa cita pasaría algo, era un vaticinio que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Un presentimiento que, pensó, era producto de la incomodidad que le producía Yamato. Creyó que se estaba sugestionando un poco y al entrar al restaurante, alejo ese presentimiento. Además, ¿qué podría hacerle Yamato?

Nada. Se dijo, nerviosa.

La castaña se había esmerado en su arreglo, llevaba un traje sastre de seda, en una tonalidad rosa muy pálido, acompañado con zapatos níveos de tacón alto, que sabía que más tarde no soportaría, pero que lucían fantásticos con la falda de su traje. Su maquillaje era muy ligero, realzando sus facciones, y su cabello castaño estaba suelto. Lucía muy bien y ella se había esforzado para que así fuera, en parte por orgullo y en parte por el lugar en el que Yamato la había citado.

El _Bellini_ era uno de los mejores y más refinados restaurantes de la ciudad. Costoso, pero con un servicio y un ambiente excelente, además de una comida sencillamente deliciosa, compuesta de selectos platillos internacionales preparados por una cuadrilla de prestigiosos chef´s.

La verdad es que ella no se sentía muy cómoda en lugares como esos, sentía como que no encajaba entre tanta parafernalia. Aunque a veces, en ocasiones especiales, su padre solía llevarla a lugares así. Lo que Mimi hubiera preferido era cualquier cafetería en donde pudiera comer un pedazo de pastel o tomar un buen _smoothie_. Sin embargo, Yamato la había invitado a ese lugar por algo. Quizá así pretendía impresionarla o intimidarla.

Al llegar al restaurante y dar su nombre, la condujeron a una de las mejores mesas del lugar, el jefe de los camareros le comunicó que Yamato no había llegado pero, si quería, podía ordenar.

Mimi pidió un vaso de agua mineral y esperó a Yamato al tiempo que admiraba la vista de la ciudad, ya que el Bellini se encontraba en el quinto piso de un edificio. Pero Yamato no llegaba… Mimi lo esperó por 20 minutos. Minutos en los que estuvo tentada a irse, pero él no apareció.

¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese hombre? En el minuto 21 no lo pensó más, se levanto indignada. De seguro ese tonto lo único que quería era reírse de ella. Era un cretino. Ella sólo había ido porque él le había mencionado a su padre, pero seguramente había sido una broma de muy mal gusto. Después de todo, su padre no era un total desconocido y en el mundo de las finanzas su muerte había sido lamentada. Seguro que Yamato había recordado su apellido y lo había utilizado para burlarse de ella. Habían pasado 22 minutos, de seguro que él ni pensaba llegar.

Al pasar junto al capitán de camareros le sonrió y le pidió que cargara el agua a la cuenta del señor Ishida, lamentando no haber pedido más que eso. Al menos, se hubiera dado el gusto de que Yamato tuviera que pagar una cuantiosa suma a costo por su bromita.

-¿No esperara al señor Ishida? –pregunto el capitán educadamente.

-No, ya se retraso bastante –contesto Mimi fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Y qué le digo si llega? –cuestiono de nuevo, preocupado porque la familia Ishida era parte de sus clientes especiales.

-No llegará –aseguro Mimi molesta- y en el caso de que lo haga –_dígale que es un idiota,_ pensó, pero no llegó a decirlo porque alguien la interceptó en la entrada.

No alcanzo a dar más de dos pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y los mismos ojos azules que había visto dos noches atrás, le sonrieron entre divertidos y apenados.

-No deberías tener ese mal genio –saludo Matt.

-Suéltame –murmuro Mimi totalmente quieta.

-Vamos no seas rencorosa –pidió Matt- nuestra mesa nos está esperando, por favor tráiganos su mejor botella de champaña –continuo Matt dirigiéndose al capitán, que los miro divertido por la actitud de Mimi.

-Pues embriágate tú sólo, yo me largó –susurro molesta e incomoda.

-Tachikawa por favor, al menos dame 5 minutos para explicarte porque me retrase.

-Pretextos –murmuro Mimi soltándose de un tirón del agarre de Matt, que detuvo la silla para que ella se sentara.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y suspiró resignada. Los ojos de los ocupantes de las mesas más próximas habían estado puestos en ellos durante su discusión y cediendo a su vergüenza, se había resignado a escuchar a Yamato. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era marcharse, él la enfadaba.

-No me mires así –pidió Yamato sonriendo tranquilo-. Te juró que venía con buen tiempo, incluso calculé llegar 10 o 5 minutos antes que tú, pero… tuve un problema con uno de los neumáticos de mi carro.

-Es el peor pretexto que he escuchado en toda mi vida –sentencio Mimi mirándolo enojada.

-Y te juro que es verdad –murmuro Matt descorchando la botella que el capitán acababa de llevarles.

-Te creo –soltó Mimi sonriendo maliciosa y sorprendiendo a Matt.

-¿En serio? -¿así de fácil? Pensó el rubio con desconfianza.

-Y te sugiero que seas un buen niño y te laves las manos –observó Mimi algo burlona.

Matt observó sus manos y las encontró manchadas de grasa, proveniente del gato hidráulico que había utilizado. Se disculpó y acudió al servicio, algo molesto por la mueca socarrona de la castaña.

En los lavabos se miro al espejo, en definitiva esa cría era odiosa y por eso mismo era perfecta para su plan, tenía que seguir siendo casi encantador con ella y asegurarse de que aceptara su oferta.

El mesero se acerco y Matt ordenó por los dos, cosa que a Mimi le desagrado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. El motivo de su cita era más importante que lo que tuviera que comer y ese motivo precisamente era lo que desconocía.

-Vayamos al grano… ¿qué pretendes decirme, Ishida? ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –cuestionó Mimi mirándolo escanciar la champaña en dos copas. Él sonrió, le gustaba que ella fuera tan directa, él también lo iba a ser.

-¿Mimi tu eres hija de Reichiro Tachikawa, no es así?

-Sí –murmuro Mimi recelosa- ¿Conocías a mi papá?

-Mi padre y mi abuelo hicieron algunos negocios con él hace tres años, una vez cené con ellos.

-Claro, con razón tu apellido me sonaba –susurró ella para sí misma.- Mi padre me comentó hace mucho, que había negociado con ustedes algunas exportaciones. -¿eso era todo el misterio? Pensó escéptica. No. Un hombre como Yamato Ishida no la habría llamado sólo por eso.

-Sí, exportaciones de jade, también de algunas obras de arte.

-Ya veo. Siento lo de tu abuelo, mi padre me comentó que era un hombre firme y con buenas ideas, además de los pocos negociantes honestos que quedaban.

-Sí, era un gran hombre –concordó Matt-. Yo también siento lo de tu padre, aunque de eso hace un año.

-Sí, ha pasado el tiempo –Mimi se llevó el vaso de agua mineral a los labios y observó al rubio con atención.

-¿Y ahora con quién vives?

-Con mi madrastra –contesto Mimi. La plática, lejos de relajarla, le crispaba los nervios.

-Escuche que se va a casar.

-Sí, en dos meses –confirmo Mimi secamente.

-Veo que no te sientes muy… feliz, por eso.

-¡No seas ingenuo! ¿Cómo podría estar feliz? Se va casar con… con él… -Mimi apretó sus puños bajo la mesa, esa mujer se iba a casar con el amante que tenía cuando su padre aún estaba vivo- El punto es que se va a casar de nuevo –murmuro Mimi irónicamente, pensando que el rubio no sabía nada en realidad- y tienen planeado que todos vivamos en la misma casa como una familia de película.

-¿Y tú no quieres vivir con ellos?

-¿Tanto se nota? –pregunto con ligera amargura y sarcasmo en su voz.

-Es lógico –comento Matt con el mismo tono que habría utilizado para soltar una cátedra de historia-. Has pasado un año en compañía de una mujer que odias, pero no puedes irte de esa casa porque lo impide el testamento de tu padre. Y ahora ella se va a casar con su amante. Es lógico que eso aumente tu rencor.

-Por qué… cómo sabes eso –inquirió Mimi lentamente, sorprendida. Sólo Sora lo sabía y ella ni conocía al rubio. Por lo visto Yamato no era un hombre inofensivo.

-Contrate a alguien para que te investigara –Matt la miró tranquilo, la conversación había girado al punto que él necesitaba.

-¡Por qué no me dices lo que quieres de una vez! –demandó la castaña sin levantar la voz.

-Hablemos seriamente, Mimi –Matt la tuteo por primera vez y ella sintió una especie de escalofrío. La confianza de Matt, indicaba que estaba seguro de obtener lo que quería- Por lo que me cuentas…

-Por lo que investigaste –lo corrigió Mimi observándolo con suspicacia.

-Bueno, cualquiera de las dos cosas –aceptó el rubio.- Tú no puedes salirte de la casa de tu madrastra, por que la voluntad de tu padre fue que ella te cuidara hasta que cumplieras 22 años ¿o me equivoco?

-Ve al punto Ishida, no tiene caso que me preguntes si ya lo sabes todo de mi ¿o me equivoco? –ironizo Mimi molesta, ese cretino se había metido con su vida privada.

-Tomare eso como un sí –tomó un trago de champán y continúo.- Ahora que ella se va a casar… con un antiguo amante… -pronuncio Matt ganándose una mirada furiosa de Mimi- es lógico que quieras salirte de esa casa. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca te has llevado bien con ella. El problema, además de que tu padre deseaba que te cuidará, es que ella administra tu herencia. Y jamás aceptará que te vayas, porque según el testamento de tu padre si Keiko Tachikawa no te cuida, perderá cierta cantidad que él le heredó. Por eso…

-Ya te dije que vayas al punto –soltó Mimi furiosa, quería abofetearlo, se moría de ganas.- Se ve que te esmeraste por conocer cada detalle. Te felicito, eres muy eficiente –ironizó, conteniendo su arrebato.- Ya que los dos tenemos la misma información sobre mi vida, ve al punto, Yamato.

Matt sonrió al ver la actitud de Mimi.

-Lo que quiero proponerte –pronuncio claramente después de darle otro sorbo a su copa- es algo que nos conviene a los dos, a ti para liberarte de Keiko Tachikawa y a mí para validar mi herencia.

-¿Tu herencia? –pregunto Mimi exaltada. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa, amenazas, chantajes, un intento de secuestro, ¿pero eso? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver la herencia de Matt con ella?

El rubio se concedió el placer de disfrutar por tres segundos la expresión confundida de la castaña y continúo.

-Veras, al morir mi abuelo su voluntad fue igual de peculiar y molesta, tal y como la de tu padre. Me pidió que contrajera matrimonio para heredar lo que él me dejo…

-¡Ah ya comencé a entender! –interrumpió Mimi debatiéndose con la idea de reír a carcajadas o darle una buena cachetada a Yamato. Si lo que pensaba estaba en lo cierto, el rubio era ridículo.- En vista de nuestras situaciones se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que nos casáramos, pues te anticipo que no acepto.

-¿Segura? Es algo que te conviene –reitero Matt- ¿O es qué no quieres cobrar tu herencia? Te sales de esa casa, cobras tu herencia por anticipado y…

-Y me ato a ti ¿no? Salgo de una para entrar a otra. -¡Ni loca! Pensó la castaña. Yamato no sólo tenía ideas ridículas, ¡era un demente!

-Obviamente nos divorciaríamos después de dos años.

-¿Dos años? ¡Estás chiflado! ¡Eso es suicida! –soltó la castaña, sin percatarse de que, nuevamente, atraían la atención de los otros comensales.

-Piénsalo –propuso Matt al ver que les servían la comida-. Se ve delicioso ¿no?

Mimi observó su plato y con renuencia comenzó a comer. Yamato había ordenado _crema de boniato con gelée de amaretto_ y _solomillo de cordero en costra de pistachos, yuca frita y mango asado_, como plato fuerte. Mimi nunca había probado esos platillos y pese a que ella hubiera preferido una hamburguesa o unas enchiladas mexicanas, tenía que admitir que el rubio no tenía tan mal gusto. A pesar del mal rato y de la persona con la que estaba compartiendo esa comida, se veía deliciosa.

Yamato le sirvió una copa de vino tinto que ella no acepto, era muy temprano para beber, ni siquiera había tocado la champaña, así que volvió a pedir agua mineral. Una vez que el camarero se retiro, Matt continuo con su ofensiva.

-En serio piénsalo Mimi, a los dos nos sería útil, no tendrías que vivir dos años más con Keiko y tu nuevo padrastro. Casada conmigo serías libre. Nos divorciaremos y cada quien seguirá con su vida como mejor le convenga, será un trato beneficioso para ambos.

Después de esa declaración ambos comieron en silencio, Matt no volvió a comentar nada y Mimi miró su plato en actitud meditativa.

¿En verdad le convenía casarse con Yamato? ¿Era capaz de hacer eso?

Lo que él le ofrecía era salir de Guatemala para entrar a Guatepeor, como Yolei solía decir. Él le desagradaba y ella le desagradaba a él. Porque a pesar de su aparente amabilidad, Mimi se daba cuenta de que a Yamato le fastidiaba su presencia, ¿entonces para que atarse el uno al otro? ¿tan ambicioso era el rubio?

Dos años. Eran dos años con Yamato o dos años con Keiko y su amante. Si se casaba con Yamato se evitaría todo el numerito de la nueva familia, pero por otro lado tendría que vivir con él y fingir que estaban enamorados. Ambos cobrarían su herencia. Al final todo sería por dinero y libertad. A costo de dos años, dos años, que aceptara o no la propuesta, serían un tormento.

Cuando retiraron los platos Yamato pidió el postre _mousse_ _de queso y chocolate con salsa de ron._ Una vez que el postre estuvo sobre la mesa, Mimi se harto del silencio.

-¿Por qué tú y yo, Yamato? –pregunto mirándolo y estudiándolo con sus intensos ojos castaños- Cualquier mujer se casaría contigo.

-Quizá, pero quiero evitarme sentimentalismos y chantajes. Además de que a los dos nos conviene. Tú y yo jamás nos enamoraremos –contesto Matt sinceramente-. Somos demasiado opuestos, siempre peleamos. No corremos riesgos, yo no podría enamorarme de una mujer como tú y…

-Yo jamás amaría a un hombre como tú –termino Mimi, ligeramente ofendida, pero con seriedad.

-No te enojes –pidió Matt, enterrando con violencia su cuchara en el _mousse_- es la verdad. Tú eres una mujer muy bella y yo soy…

-Déjalo así –lo cortó la castaña, lo último que quería era escucharlo echarse flores.

-A lo que me refiero es que no somos compatibles –sonrío Matt- y piénsalo fríamente Mimi, eso nos favorece como pareja. Es una garantía más de que esto será útil y no nos afectara.

-En ese sentido tienes razón –acepto Mimi, totalmente segura de que jamás se enamoraría de un hombre tan calculador como él-, pero casarnos me parece…

-¿Una locura? –se burlo Matt mirándola- No me digas que eres de esas chicas que esperan casarse por amor, Mimi.

-Pues sí lo soy. ¿Tienes problemas con eso? –contesto molesta mirándolo evaluadoramente ¿en serio era capaz de casarse con él? ¿De vivir con él 2 años?

-Bueno, pues permíteme decirte, cariño, que eres un poco ingenua, en nuestra sociedad las cosas se mueven por dinero –aclaro Matt como si soltará una verdad universal.

-No sé en que clase de mundo cruel vives, pero yo sí creo en el amor. Quizá nunca has estado enamorado, pero permíteme decirte, _querido,_ que estar con una persona que amas, es una de las mejores bendiciones que tiene la vida.

-Para tu información sí he estado enamorado y sé que es lo que se siente, por eso mismo te lo digo –soltó Matt en tono convincente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te rompieron el corazón? –cuestiono Mimi, por el mero hecho de molestar.

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Tachikawa! –contestó el rubio.

-A mi también me lo rompieron, pero no por eso deje de creer, es una tontería vivir así, ¡protegerte en tu caparazón! Prefiero que me rompan el corazón mil veces a dejar de creer en el amor ideal, ¡o sino no tendría la fuerza de seguir viviendo! –la castaña había alzado la voz, él siempre se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria y eso la enojaba.

-Conmovedor, mi futura esposa es muy idealista –comentó el burlón.

-¡Yo nunca dije que me iba a casar contigo!

A su alrededor, las personas no se perdían ni un instante de su conversación, cosas como esa, no sucedían todos los días en el _Bellini_ y el instinto natural de la _comunicación_ por no decir _el sentido del chisme_ del ser humano, surgía en los comensales al presenciar una discusión tan apasionante entre el rubio y la castaña, que al parecer, eran pareja.

-Mira lo que ocasionaste –le susurró la castaña algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¡Tú lo provocaste! –declaró él en voz baja, metiéndose un trozo de _mousse_ en la boca.

Después de evaluar las posibilidades por algunos minutos más de silencio, Mimi miró a Yamato.

-Keiko jamás lo permitirá –susurró Mimi, preguntándose seriamente si eso sería capaz de detener al rubio.- Sino cuida de mi va a perder mucho dinero, ella no me va a dejar ir y mucho menos para casarme.

-No olvides quién soy, preciosa –comentó Matt, recuperando su tono confiado de siempre, cosa que, curiosamente, ya no irritó tanto a Mimi.

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba –murmuro lacónicamente- el señor Ishida logra siempre todo lo que se propone.

-Quiero decir que yo puedo convencer a tu madrastra de que te cases conmigo. Te lo aseguro Mimi, todo es cosa de que tú tomes la decisión.

Libertad y encierro, giraban en la mente de Mimi a una velocidad vertiginosa. Matt la escrutaba con sus intensos ojos azules en busca de una respuesta. Logro evitar esa mirada al comerse el último trozo de su postre y fingir que observaba a las personas, que aburridas habían regresado a sus propios asuntos. Pero no podía estar así eternamente, tenía que dar una respuesta inmediata.

-De… acuerdo –suspiro Mimi después de algunos minutos de silencio-. Acepto tu propuesta, Yamato.

Matt le sonrió, estaba conforme, había obtenido lo que quería. Por fin sus sueños se harían realidad, aunque para eso también necesitaba tener un hijo, pero ya luego se ocuparía de eso.

-Por fin tomaste la decisión. Te aseguro que estamos haciendo lo mejor para nuestro futuro –sonrió él y ella sintió una especie de escalofrío al escuchar las palabras _nuestro futuro._

-Por cierto, te sugiero que me llames Matt, así me dicen mis amigos y ahora que estamos comprometidos sería lo más normal, Mimi –continuó el rubio.

¿Normal? ¿Estaba bromeando?

¿Qué había de normal en su relación?

Ella ni siquiera se sentía atraída por él y él decía lo mismo de ella. Sólo compartían una especie de molestia mutua. Se iban a casar sin amor, ni siquiera atracción o algo así. Si eso era normal, entonces ella era una rubia exótica.

-De acuerdo –acepto Mimi tratando de dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

Yamato escanció nuevamente el champán y ambos brindaron para cerrar el trato. Ésta vez Mimi aceptó la copa. Nunca antes había entendido cuando las personas aseguraban que necesitaban un trago de licor, hasta ese momento. El curioso sabor del burbujeante líquido le subió por la garganta y la tranquilizó un poco.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos –ordeno Matt levantándose y depositando el dinero de la comida, más una generosa propina, sobre la mesa.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Mimi, lo único que quería era alejarse de él, por lo menos hasta el día de _la boda._

-A comprarte un anillo de compromiso, obviamente –contesto Matt sarcástico.

-No tienes que –observo Mimi- ¿No pretenderás que tengamos una boda en grande y con todo lo tradicional, o sí?

-Pensé que te gustaría. Ya que eres una chica tan idealista. Sí, una boda para Mimi Tachikawa, por todo lo alto, con todos los caprichos que a mi mujercita se le antojen –comento Matt burlón y guiándola hasta su auto.

-¡No me digas así! –se quejó la castaña- y te agradecería que no pensarás tanto en mí. Pienso que en estas circunstancias estaría mal hacer una boda así –concluyó ácidamente.

-Está bien, _mi amor_ –acepto Matt ganándose una mirada furibunda de ella. Pero en cierta forma estaba aliviado, no quería someterse a la tensión que una boda muy grande le ocasionaría.- Pero sí es necesario que te compre un anillo, para que nuestro compromiso sea formal, después de todo todavía tenemos que hablar con tu madrastra y con mi familia –el rubio arrancó el auto y salió disparado en dirección a un centro comercial.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Manejas fatal –murmuró Mimi una hora después, al salir de una joyería.

Matt había elegido un anillo fino y elegante de oro blanco con un diamante rodeado de seis pequeños brillantes.

-Manejar es una de mis especialidades –soltó él con suficiencia. Mimi soltó una risa algo mordaz y Matt la miró un poco ofendido- A mi esposa no le es permitido criticar mi manera de conducir –soltó divertido, al observar que ella lo miraba irritada.

A ninguno de los dos les hacía especial ilusión esa compra. La caja negra estaba en uno de los bolsillos del saco del rubio. Dentro del auto, Matt sacó la cajita en donde descansaba el brillante anillo, en un cojín de raso negro. Sin mucha ceremonia tomó el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Mimi. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos? –pregunto Matt al tiempo que conducía rumbo a la casa de Mimi, recordaba la dirección que él mismo le había proporcionado al mensajero que había entregado las rosas y su tarjeta.

-La fecha me da igual –contesto Mimi con la mirada pérdida en su mano izquierda.

Matt hablaba de su matrimonio como si hablara de un negocio. Aunque en efecto, eso era. Todo parecía tan sencillo. Estaba segura de que él arreglaría el problema con su madrastra, no habría impedimentos para que se casaran, todo sería fácil y conveniente.

-Bueno, entonces nos casaremos dentro de un mes, aproximadamente –afirmo Matt, tanto para Mimi como para él mismo.- La semana entrante discutimos la fecha exacta.

Al llegar a su casa, Mimi bajo del auto de Matt casi con prisa, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había decidido. Aunque estaba segura, de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Quieres que hable con tu madrastra ahora mismo? –ofreció Matt acompañándola a la entrada.

-No –respondió ella tajante-. Te aseguro que ni está y creo que es mejor esperar un poco –sugirió la castaña sin mirarlo. Se sentía nerviosa y alterada, lo único que quería era entrar a su casa, tirarse en su cama y taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

Sin previo aviso Matt la tomo del mentón y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella lo miró sorprendida y paralizada. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía percibir su aliento hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Acaso… ¿Matt pensaba besarla? Por un instante su mirada turquesa la atrapó, su fuerte mentón, el tono rosa pálido de sus labios…

-Mimi –murmuro Matt roncamente y su voz fue casi sensual- yo sé que ésta decisión no es fácil… Yo estoy seguro y quiero que me digas si tú también lo estás. Todavía puedes retractarte, dímelo sin miedo. Porque después de hoy ya no podemos detenernos.

Mimi lo miró dudosa, la fría mano de Matt aún sostenía su mentón y ella estaba obligada a sostenerle la mirada. Lo pensó, medito todo y se imagino en menos de dos instantes las dos versiones de su vida.

Lo mejor sería aceptar. Avanzar y no quedarse estancada. ¿Pero era avance o retroceso?

-Estoy segura Matt… seré tu esposa –contesto al fin, con voz seria.

-Muy bien –Matt sonrió satisfecho- ya es un hecho, yo seré tu marido en un mes.

Se despidieron y ambos se alejaron con premura uno del otro.

°°° °°°° °°°

Mimi entro en su casa, como suponía no había nadie más que la servidumbre. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. En un mes se marcharía de esa casa en la que no atesoraba ni un buen recuerdo, justo después de la muerte de su padre ella y su madrastra se habían mudado a esa casa, no le costaría trabajo dejarla. Ese nunca había sido su hogar.

Preparo el agua de la tina y se metió en ella relajándose un poco. Ahora no había vuelta de hoja, en un mes sería la esposa de Yamato Ishida.

Sus sueños de niña de casarse con el hombre de su vida y con una boda esplendida que fuera el comienzo de una vida de ensueño se habían topado de frente con la realidad, eso era un sueño ñoño e infantil. Se casaría con un desconocido, del que ni siquiera sabía el número de teléfono, pero era su mejor salida.

Hablarían con su madrastra y con la familia de Matt, se casarían por acuerdo tácito y ambos conseguirían lo que querían. Así solucionaría su vida o quizá se metería en un gigantesco problema. No lo sabía, pero cuando ella decidía algo ese _algo_ se hacía. Lo había decidido en la entrada de su casa, cuando Yamato la había obligado a mirarlo. ¡Y ella que había pensado que la iba a besar! ¡Que estúpida! Ambos habían acordado que ese matrimonio no iba a terminar en una vida de novela rosa, pero en ese momento… por un instante menor a un segundo… no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada.

-Yamato Ishida –murmuro antes de hundir la cabeza en el agua sin ninguna duda.

°°° °°°° °°°

Matt condujo a toda velocidad, eso lo relajo visiblemente, cuando se detuvo a tomar una copa en un elegante bar, antes de regresar a la oficina. Parecía el mismo joven seguro y exitoso de siempre.

Aunque en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, tenía algo de miedo. El miedo que siempre inspira a un ser humano una situación nueva y desconocida. Pero no había nada que temer, las cosas ya eran como él quería.

Se casaría con Mimi Tachikawa.

Le había costado tanto convencerla. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque en el último momento había estado dispuesto a echarse para atrás. Dio un trago a su whisky. En ese momento, afuera de su casa, la castaña parecía tan nerviosa, tan delicada, casi como una niña pequeña y no como la chica caprichosa que era. Nunca la había visto así, por eso le había ofrecido detener el asunto antes de que fuera tarde.

Por fortuna, su repentino e imbécil impulso no había tenido consecuencias. Mimi estaba totalmente dispuesta a casarse con él, la tenía convencida por completo.

Miró su copa con satisfacción, gracias a la castaña obtendría su sueño. Iba a ser el mejor de todo el emporio Ishida. Era un deseo egoísta, pero era _su_ deseo.

Mimi le sería muy útil. Estaba seguro que de haber incluido en su discurso la parte en donde se estipulaba que debían tener un hijo, la castaña lo habría rechazado la oferta sin pensárselo dos veces, por eso no le había contado todo. Eso se lo diría después o justo antes de casarse, aunque ella lo tildara de desgraciado, de ser necesario la seduciría… pero todo a su debido tiempo. Levantó su copa, brindando por la castaña que sería su mujer.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola, Hola!!

Pues bueno, aquí está la tercera parte de éste loco proyecto. A mi tmb me encantan las historias de los matrimonios arreglados y ahora checando los fics que he publicado, tengo dos con esa temática ¿será un problema? ¿Tendré miedo al matrimonio? XD

Pues eso en lo personal no pasa por mi mente, pero el tema me late un buen, supongo que es la influencia de Ranma1/2 jajajaja

Pero ya pasando al fic…

Ese Matt!! Es encantador, pero también es bien calculador!!

En este capítulo se vio que las cosas le salieron demasiado bien. ¡Nuestra parejita ya hasta está comprometida! Pero el muy… bueno, dejémoslo en prudente rubio, no quiso decirle a nuestra protagonista que además de la boda y toda la cosa, ¡tiene que tener un hijo! ¡Que rudo! TT a ver cómo se lo toma… igual y hasta lo golpea u.u ¿se lo merecería Mattie? o.O

Y ésta vez no tuvimos ninguna otra pareja, pero ya verán que poco a poco el amor va entrando en ésta historia n.n

Les agradezco un montón a todos los que leen y en especial a los que se toman otro minutito para dejarme su review, creo que la historia ha tenido buena respuesta y eso me emociona!! n.n

De nuevo, siento no contestarles personalmente, pero sí leo cada review y cada capi ésta escrito pensando en ustedes ;) GRACIAS CHICAS !!

Cori (grax por tus 2 reviews), Raven Sakura, Meimi, Esme chan TS-DN, Fannyskuis, Rogue Aikawa, Cherryflower04, Santalia, Andsi, Inusuki, Xiio, Maoko, Fanii DiamondDust, Setza chan, Hiikarii chan, Gabriela Pinto y Sango chan25

Y por cierto el concepto de "abrazable" lo tomé prestado del fic _Guerra en Hogwarts_ de Estrella de la tarde, una historia de los merodeadores en verdad muy buena!! En la que define a ese chico "abrazable", como ese con el que puedes observar tranquilamente, sentada y arropada por sus brazos, una chimenea. Lindo ¿no? n.n

Bueno, pues en verdad les deseo que encuentren a ese chico "abrazable" porque opino como Mimi, estar con la persona que amas, es una bendición de la vida jijiji n.n y antes de que siga más y más cursi, mejor me despido… XD

Prox Capi.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe…


	4. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Hay tantos caminos por andar,

Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo,

Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo,

Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo,

Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo…

**CAPITULO 4 **

**HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE…**

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto –se dijo la castaña a si misma, al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse el aparatoso vestido blanco y se miraba en el espejo sin emoción.

Era por lo menos el vigésimo vestido que se probaba, siempre con el mismo resultado, ninguno terminaba de satisfacer el exigente gusto de su mejor amiga. A la que la castaña sentía ganas de ahorcar en ese momento.

Sora había insistido en que si Mimi se casaba y no realizaba una fiesta espectacular, por lo menos debía lucir muy hermosa en su boda, para conservar lindos recuerdos de ese día. Mimi le había prometido no comprar el primer vestido que se cruzará en su camino y ante la insistencia de Sora y su promesa de ayudarla a elegir el más acertado, había aceptado dar una ojeada a las tiendas de vestidos de novia.

Pero ahora… más bien se arrepentía de haberla llevado, si por ella fuera ya tendría el vestido, los zapatos y hasta el ramo, pero nada terminaba de satisfacer el gusto de Sora.

-Sabes la respuesta ¿verdad Mimi? –cuestiono Sora con voz seria y mirándola evaluadoramente.

-¿Qué le falta o sobra a este? –pregunto Mimi cansada y ligeramente histérica. A su gusto el vestido no era bonito, pero… ¿qué más daba?

-La tela no te sienta bien y el escote es tan recatado que te hace parecer mojigata.

-¿Y qué más da? –suspiró Mimi entrando de nuevo al vestidor para quitarse el odioso vestido.

-No te desesperes –la reprendió la voz de Sora, al tiempo que se probaba un sombrero y se miraba en el espejo. Por supuesto que ella ya había elegido el vestido que usaría en la boda de Mimi-. Es el día más importante de tu vida y de lo mínimo que te puedes ocupar es de comprar un vestido bonito, se supone que sea emocionante.

Dentro del vestidor, Mimi sonrió con amargura. No le había contado a nadie que su matrimonio era arreglado. Matt y ella se habían limitado a decir que se habían enamorado _a primera vista_. Cosa que a sus amigos les parecía extraña, sobre todo tratándose de ellos dos y teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que se habían comportado la noche del arresto de Ken y Yolei… sin embargo, todos lo habían aceptado. El día anterior Matt y Mimi habían anunciado su matrimonio a la prensa.

Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda algo decepcionadas, sobre todo Sora, el estado anímico de la castaña era más bien de desgana. Cansadas de haber recorrido todas las tiendas de vestidos de novia infructuosamente, acordaron tomar algo en una cafetería. Ordenaron dos capuchinos y ocuparon una mesa cercana a un enorme ventanal, en el segundo piso del establecimiento.

El tráfico se había hecho más denso y los conductores se habían visto obligados a prender sus luces. Acababa de comenzar a llover. La primera alarma fueron unas inocentes gotas, seguidas de un chaparrón que obligó a los transeúntes a correr.

Mimi observó el espectáculo con la mirada perdida… el día que hablaron con su madrastra también llovía a cántaros, el cielo estaba oscuro y poco después comenzó a granizar, recordaba que tanto Yamato como ella había llegado mojados a la casa y en seguida… Keiko los recibía.

ooo oooo ooo

_Keiko__ los recibió con fría cortesía en el salón principal, aún decorado con el sencillo pero elegante gusto de su padre. Su madrastra los invitó a sentarse, haciendo gala de los exquisitos modales que había aprendido en sus años de matrimonio con Tachikawa. Observó con interés al rubio, le parecía conocido y no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que sostenía con firmeza la mano de su hijastra._

_Después de las debidas presentaciones Yamato le sonrío a la mujer, dispuesto a ir al grano. No le sorprendía que el padre de Mimi se hubiera casado con ella, le calculaba como máximo 34 años y aún conservaba una figura atractiva y exhalaba una aire de sensualidad innata, en sus años de casanova había conocido a muchas como ella._

_El rubio comenzó, no tenía intenciones de demorarse más de lo necesario con ese asunto._

_-Mimi y yo tenemos pensado casarnos en tres semanas –soltó Matt sonriendo intrigante y tratando de calcular la reacción de la viuda de Tachikawa._

_Keiko__ lo miró detenidamente, como estudiándolo, pero eso no amilano al rubio, por el contrario, levantó la barbilla y le devolvió la mirada a su futura "suegra"._

_-Yamato Ishida ¿verdad? –cuestionó Keiko pensativa-, de casualidad, nieto de…_

_-Sí, el fundador del emporio Ishida fue mi abuelo –interrumpió Matt, pensando que con Keiko le sería de lo más provechoso hacer gala de su apellido._

_-En tres semanas ¿eh? Lo siento, pero eso no será posible –Keiko sonrió fríamente, teniendo el antecedente del apellido de Matt le convenía actuar con cautela y diplomacia. Pero estaba decidida, su hijastra no iba a casarse con nadie.- Como sin duda, Mimi debió haberte comentado no puede casarse hasta que cumpla 22 años, esa fue la voluntad de su padre y es irrevocable, lo lamento –musitó con falsa ternura- pero si quieres casarte con ella, vas a tener que esperar un año y medio, esa fue la decisión de Reichiro._

_Keiko__ se levantó, no tenía nada más que decir ni la intención de discutir, estaba dispuesta a salir de la estancia, pero la voz calculadora del rubio la detuvo._

_-Ya veo, y sin duda es lo más conveniente para usted ¿no? _

_-¿Cómo dices? –la hermosa mujer clavó su mirada amatista en él. Seguramente, ese mocoso no sería fácil de convencer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién era._

_-Por favor, seamos sinceros, a usted no le importa lo que le pase a Mimi. –sentenció Matt sinceramente- Sólo quiere que ella permanezca a su lado porque, sino perderá la herencia que le dejo el señor Tachikawa. Ese cuento de respetar su voluntad sólo lo sigue porque le conviene, Mimi no le importa para nada._

_-Vaya, con que saliste muy listo –ironizó Keiko sonriendo- ¿Le contaste, Mimi? –Keiko encaró a su hijastra y observó que el rubio le apretaba fuertemente la mano, pero a pesar de ese detalle, no se dejo engatusar._

_Mimi__ la miró a los ojos. ¡Como odiaba a esa mujer! Había acabado con todo lo que significaba algo para ella y ahora lo único que tenía era el deseo de irse. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida por Matt._

_-No fue necesario. Ordené que investigaran a su familia y la verdad… bueno… digamos que usted, independientemente de su matrimonio con Tachikawa, tiene una historia más que interesante._

_Keiko__ lo miró airada, la furia se reflejaba con frialdad en sus ojos. _

_-Mimi no puede casarse todavía. No es mayor de edad y hasta que lo sea está bajo mi tutela. Viniste a solicitar su mano ¿no? Pues ya conoces la respuesta, no hay más que decir. Buenas noches. –se dispuso a salir nuevamente._

_-Creo que se equivoca en las dos cosas –musitó Matt con tono irónico y muy a su pesar Keiko detuvo su huída.- A mi, por lo menos me quedan dos cosas por decir, una es que pronto tendrá noticias de mis abogados y estoy seguro de que a la prensa le encantará ésta historia. A mi no me importa hacer un escándalo, pero no creo que a usted le vaya a ser muy grato._

_Keiko__ crispó los puños, el tono del rubio no le gustaba nada, este continúo._

_-Será interesante observar la reacción de sus "amistades" y conocidos cuando se enteren de que el hombre con el que se va a casar fue su amante cuando Reichiro Tachikawa aun vivía. Que cuando él agonizaba y su vida se estaba extinguiendo usted disfrutaba con su amante… -Matt estaba a punto de continuar, pero al sentir que Mimi aferraba su mano con fuerza, decidió omitir los detalles de la infidelidad de Keiko, no quería hacerle daño a Mimi, sólo quería dejarle claro a Keiko que no había ido a negociar- también será divertido publicar que aún así, aspira a su herencia y que esa ambición no permite que la única hija de Tachikawa ser feliz con el hombre que ama. Una historia bonita y dramática que a la prensa le encantará y naturalmente la balanza de la opinión pública se inclinará por dos jóvenes que se aman. "Romeo y Julieta contemporáneos" me parece un buen titulo para el reportaje –el rubio sonrío lacónico, había ganado- y la segunda cosa en la que se equivoca es que yo no vine a pedirle la mano de Mimi. Yo vine a llevármela._

_Keiko__ sonrió calculadora, ese chiquillo parecía haber planeado todo con bastante cuidado. Esbozo una sonrisa más amplia y entre dulce e irónica comentó –tener a Mimi contigo es también lo que más te conviene ¿no?_

_Matt__ ignoró el comentario. La mujer no era tonta y estaba molesta, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada contra ellos. Desde que la había visto se había dado cuenta de que no sería nada fácil convencerla sólo con palabras, sino que tendría que emplear amenazas e influencias. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo: nadie iba a impedir que se casara con Mimi Tachikawa._

_Y finalmente, Keiko accedió._

_El escándalo era algo que no le hacía falta, sobre todo cuando tenía la posición que quería y estaba a punto de casarse.  Ishida había manejado bien sus cartas. _

_Sus abogados se reunieron y después de pactar los detalles, Mimi fue libre de marcharse y cobrar su herencia en cuanto firmará su acta de matrimonio. Keiko se quedó con lo heredado al principio, las joyas y los muebles clásicos. Además, su reputación de "dulce viuda" quedaba intacta_

_En opinión de Matt no tenía de que quejarse, su herencia no era nada despreciable y además Mimi le había cedido el derecho de quedarse con la casa. Sumado a su herencia le permitiría vivir lujosamente con su nueva familia, pues dentro de la investigación, Matt se había enterado de que la madrastra de Mimi estaba embarazada, hecho que no le había mencionado a la castaña._

_Desde ese día Mimi decidió vivir en un hotel, por lo menos hasta casarse, jamás olvidaría ese episodio, ni el momento en que dos días más tarde fue a supervisar la mudanza y se topó con su madrastra._

_-Te salió muy bien todo ¿no crees, hija? –murmuro Keiko al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios._

_-Pues sí –contesto ella- Por fin logre mi libertad y me voy a casar con el hombre que amo -mintió._

_-Qué amas –repitió Keiko venenosa-. No me engañas, Mimi. Tú no amas a Ishida, y es obvio que él tampoco te ama a ti. Todo esto lo van hacer por interés. Para él sólo eres una salida y quizá un trofeo. Pero te aseguro algo Mimi, lamentarás haberte ido con él, te vas a arrepentir, porque no sabes en qué te estás metiendo en realidad. _

_-Gracias por el consejo –replico Mimi fríamente al salir de la casa._

_Era afortunada por poder alejarse de Keiko, su amenaza parecía diálogo de telenovela barata. No obstante, la había puesto a pensar. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y eso importaba? Correcto o incorrecto lo iba a hacer. Matt había cumplido su parte del trato y ahora le tocaba a ella._

ooo oooo ooo

-Mimi –la llamo Sora.

-Perdón, estaba un poco distraída –respondió saliendo de su sopor. El vaso de Sora estaba casi vació y el suyo, por el contrario, intacto.

-Ya lo note desde hace mucho –la pelirroja miró por la ventana y finalmente pregunto lo que se moría de ganas por saber-. Mimi, dime la verdad ¿estás enamorada de Yamato?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –contesto Mimi desviando ligeramente la mirada, Sora no acostumbraba a cuestionarla tan directamente, más bien era intuitiva.

 -No creas que soy ciega, Mimi, después de todo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo una vez te he visto enamorada y no creo que ahora lo estés de Ishida.

Mimi la miró, la pelirroja tenía razón, se conocían desde niñas, eran amigas desde pequeñas y Sora la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

-No amo a Yamato –murmuro Mimi mirando a su amiga.

-Me lo supuse –suspiro esta tranquilamente- ¿Por qué te casas con él?

-Ya lo sabes, Sora. O al menos supongo que lo sospechas. Es mi boleto de salida, gracias a este arreglo me libre de Keiko. Sino me casó con él, tendré que regresar con ella y tú sabes mejor que nadie que cuánto la desprecio –susurró Mimi aferrando la taza de su café.

-Sí lo sé. Y tú sabes lo que siempre he pensado del matrimonio –suspiró-. No obstante, es tú decisión amiga y te entiendo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, flaquita –susurró Sora sonriéndole.

La pelirroja había entendido que Mimi no iba a cambiar de opinión. Y ella mejor que nadie sabía que Mimi era indecisa, pero cuando decidía algo era muy terca. Además, comprendía y había visto lo mal que Mimi la pasaba al lado de la mujer que había traicionado a su padre. Lo único que le quedaba era pedir por la felicidad de su amiga.

La castaña le sonrió feliz y cruzó la mesa para abrazarla sinceramente, agradecida, porque desde la muerte de su padre, Sora siempre le había hecho sentir que no estaba sola.

-_Gracias_ –susurró y después añadió en tono de broma- Eso quiere decir que podemos comprar el último vestido que vimos.

-¡Claro que no! –sonrió Sora autoritaria- Eso quiere decir que mañana iremos a otras tiendas a buscar el vestido.

-¿Tiendas? ¿En plural? –gimió la castaña.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír, conscientes de que su amistad no sólo era una apariencia, sino que en verdad contaban con la otra. Y eso, le ofrecía a Mimi un islote de salvación en medio del maremoto al que estaba por entrar.

ooo oooo ooo

Matt deslizó la llave por la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Él se quitó las gafas oscuras que utilizaba para manejar y entró algo desconcertado. Nunca había estado en ese departamento, que era parte de la herencia de su abuelo. Pero había hablado con uno de sus abogados sobre sus planes de matrimonio y después de un par de trámites, tuvo en sus manos las llaves del departamento o _peligroso y mortal penthouse en el décimo piso de un edificio_, como él lo llamaba.

No cabía duda, que en cuanto a inversiones su abuelo era un genio, siempre tenía una visión especial para saber lo que a cada persona le gustaría y también, sabía en que momento invertir en algo. De acuerdo a la historia que Matt conocía, su abuelo había comprado ese departamento cuando el proyecto de esa zona comercial comenzaba a plasmarse, por lo que le había costado una suma considerable, pero nada que ver con su precio actual.

_Una ganga_. Había bromeado el abuelo cuando se lo comentó en una ocasión.

Sin duda, era un departamento hermoso, de dos pisos. Con un toque modernista y a la vez minimalista. Tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, sala, comedor, despacho e incluso un pequeño cuarto de servicio. _Una casa familiar_, Yamato agitó la cabeza como tratando de alejar al fantasma de su abuelo.

Aunque estaba a medio amueblar, le agradaba su nueva casa, que compartiría con Tachikawa.

Cansado se recostó en un sillón de un estrambótico color naranja y miró por el enorme ventanal del salón, que a la vez conducía a una terraza. La vista era espectacular, pero ni borracho le habría apetecido salir al balcón.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y no pudo evitar sumergirse en un delicioso estado de semiconciencia, entre los planes para la boda y sobre todo los que se relacionaban con la empresa familiar, estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de salir con Tai, aunque el morocho también estaba algo ocupado con sus propios negocios. Sin embargo, le había prometido una despedida de soltero para recordar.

ooo oooo ooo

Se levantó y se obligó a salir de su letargo cuando escucho el timbre. Sonrió traviesamente y se encaminó a abrir la puerta, tenía una idea muy certera de la persona que había tocado. Y no se equivocó, Mimi estaba en la puerta, en su rostro podía leerse un poco de confusión.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Yamato no se quitó de la puerta para dejarla pasar, el cuerpo del rubio le impedía el acceso a ese misterioso lugar en donde la había citado. Aturdida, intentó empujarlo, pensando que era una de sus bromas, porque ciertamente él tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño. Lo que no se esperó fue ser levantada por los fuertes brazos de Yamato en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –gimió la castaña después de soltar un grito ahogado. Afortunadamente llevaba vaqueros y no una falda.

-De acuerdo a la tradición debemos entrar juntos a nuestro nuevo hogar, ya sabes el novio carga a la novia –bromeó Matt al tiempo que entraba en la estancia.

-Pensé que detestabas las tradiciones –se quejó ella intentando bajarse, él le sonreía divertido, con esa sonrisa que ella había aprendido a calificar como de diversión a expensas de otro, por lo general de ella.

-No lo niego, pero siendo Mimi Tachikawa, _la romántica empedernida_, mi prometida, pensé que sería todo un detalle de mi parte.

-¡Oh, si, un gran detalle! –rezongó sarcástica- Ahora, quieres madurar y bajarme de una vez –por alguna extraña razón estar en los brazos de Matt, que parecían hechos a su medida, la ponía nerviosa. Quizá eso se debía a la estúpida plática que había tenido con Sora.

Sin abandonar esa sonrisa que tanto irritaba a Mimi, el rubio depositó a la castaña en el sillón naranja. Por un momento sus cuerpos sintieron la cercanía del otro, porque él la había recostado con gran cuidado, como si de un bebé se tratase. Pero Matt se levantó de inmediato y Mimi lo imitó.

La chica avanzó con destreza al ventanal, asombrada por la espectacular vista de la ciudad.

-Es genial –exclamo entusiasmada.

-Tenemos una gran vista –concordó Matt y nuevamente sonrió divertido.

Mimi trataba de abrir, sin éxito alguno, la puerta corrediza que conducía a la terraza y no se había percatado de que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Está atorada –se quejó jalando la manija con fuerza.

-Tiene llave –murmuro el rubio sacando un llavero de su bolsillo, insertó una pequeña llave en la imperceptible cerradura y deslizo la puerta para que Mimi saliera.

La castaña salió sonriente y respiro tranquila, le encantaba la terraza, sin duda alguna sería un buen lugar para desayunar observando la modernidad de la ciudad y las lejanas montañas que se perdían con la inmensidad.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que el aire es puro, pero la vista es excelente –comentó Mimi pensando que Matt también estaba en el balcón, por lo que se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera había salido y que estaba alejado por lo menos metro y medio de la puerta corrediza- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada al tiempo que regresaba a su lado.

-Sí, perfectamente –murmuro Matt.

Nunca había sido muy fanático de las alturas. Quizá la culpa la tenía su padre, que de pequeño lo obligaba a practicar rapel en cada una de sus vacaciones, a pesar de que al pequeño rubio le mortificaba ver hacía abajo. Sí, sin duda, su padre lo había traumado. Incluso los aviones le producían ese efecto.

-¿Seguro? –cuestiono, a su parecer estaba un poco pálido.

-Por supuesto –contesto Matt apartando la mirada del ventanal y dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá- ¿Quieres subir a ver las habitaciones?

-Aja… Yamato…

-Matt –la corrigió él.

-Matt –murmuró ella- este lugar debe ser muy costoso, no crees que estás exagerando.

-No te preocupes por eso, este lugar no me costo ni un céntimo.

-La herencia –no era pregunta, pero el rubio asintió.

-Es parte de lo que me dejó el abuelo, ya sabes, con la esperanza de verme hacer vida familiar –susurró, recordando las ideas extrañas de su abuelo.

Mimi asintió algo incómoda. La mirada penetrante del rubio la había turbado. _Vida familiar_. _Vida marital_. _Casados. Dos._

-¿Quieres ver el departamento? –inquirió el rubio jovialmente, y sin esperar respuesta tomó la mano de la castaña y la guió por el primer piso.

La moderna cocina, la sala, el baño, el comedor, un cuarto de servicio. Esas habitaciones le gustaron a Mimi y hasta se imaginó la decoración de la sala, con ese toque modernista que a Yamato parecía gustarle y que a ella le encantaba. El rubio la llevo por las escaleras y arriba le mostró 2 habitaciones y el estudio que pensaba acondicionar con una pequeña biblioteca. El departamento parecía un lugar perfecto para una pareja que estaba a punto de empezar una nueva y feliz vida, o al menos eso pensó Mimi con ironía.

El rubio abrió la última puerta y ambos se encontraron en una espaciosa habitación. Contaba con un amplio y elegante cuarto de baño, dos vestidores y aunque aún no estaba totalmente amueblada lo que más resaltaba era la gran cama con dosel que se encontraba en la parte derecha.

-Es la habitación más grande –explico Matt-. Supongo que ésta será la nuestra.

Mimi sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando Matt aclaró ese punto. ¿Cómo que su habitación? ¿En plural? Y nítidamente recordó su conversación con Sora.

ooo oooo ooo

_-Oye, Mimi –murmuró la pelirroja al tiempo que evadía con precaución el tráfico._

_-¿Ehm? –contestó la castaña._

_-Y… bueno… los dos años planeas… -la tez de Sora se encontraba embargada del mismo tono que su cabello._

_-¿Qué?... ¿Sora? –la castaña la miró con curiosidad._

_-Quiero decir –continúo Sora pensando que hablar claro era lo mejor-, que si los dos años… tienes pensado… acostarte con Yamato._

_¿¡Qué!?_

_Los pensamientos de Mimi se desataron en una locura imparable. _

_¿¡Acostarse con Yamato!? _

_Eso jamás había pasado por su cabeza, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era natural que dos personas que se casaban… _

_¿¡Natural!? _

_No había nada natural en su relación._

_Y ni loca o drogada pensaba acostarse con él. _

_-Mimi… Mimi –la llamó Sora._

_-Lo lamento –se disculpó la castaña notando su cara caliente, señal inequívoca de que estaba sonrojada- Yo… no había pensado en eso._

_Sora__ se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto sensible._

_-Pues quizá sería mejor que lo aclaren –y después prosiguió con voz bromista- quizá mañana no debamos a ir a buscar el vestido sino pasar a una tienda de lencería._

_-¡Sora! –gritó Mimi quejándose y haciendo retumbar los oídos de la pelirroja._

ooo oooo ooo

No.

No tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba pensando acerca de ese matrimonio, pero ella no quería llegar tan lejos, desde la plática con Sora había pensado que dormirían en recámaras separadas.

Eso no iba a pasar entre ella y Matt.

-¿Nuestra habitación? –pregunto titubeante y con un ligero escalofrío estremeciéndola.

-Por supuesto –contesto Matt con naturalidad- si no te gusta la cama podemos cambiarla, además si quieres puedes decorarla a tu gusto, siempre que no se vea muy "rosa". Después de todo estarás aquí dos años, quiero que te sientas cómoda.

¿Dos años compartiendo habitación con Matt?

¿Cuántas pastillas de prozac necesitaría para hacer eso?

Mimi sintió el mismo escalofrío, pero elevado a la quinta potencia.

No pensaba estar dos años compartiendo la cama con él, después de todo había varias habitaciones.

-Que bueno que aclaras ese punto –comento Mimi-. Porque no sé qué es lo que tú estás pensando, pero yo no pienso compartir… la… la cama contigo –termino ruborizándose un poco, levantó la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa burlona de Yamato.

Desde el principio se lo había esperado, la verdad el comentario de la castaña no le sorprendía, siendo como era la chica de romántica estaba seguro de que tendría que seducirla para conseguir su boleto a la herencia.

Aunque quizá había llegado el momento de aclararle el otro punto de su contrato matrimonial, después de todo ella ya estaba atada de manos y al casarse la tendría encadenada por completo.

-¿Por qué, no? –comentó Matt probando la paciencia de la castaña, se acercó a ella peligrosamente con una sonrisa seductora y mirando fijamente los labios de la castaña.

-Porque no quiero –contesto Mimi enojada y perturbada por la cercanía del rubio.

-Prometo que te la vas a pasar bien –susurró Matt en el oído derecho de la castaña, deslizó una mano por la cintura de la chica.

Mimi lo miró asustada, por el extraño escalofrío que acaba de sentir. Observó la sonrisa de Matt.

El seco sonido de la mano de la castaña impactando contra la mejilla izquierda del rubio pareció hacer eco en la casa que aún estaba desprovista de muebles.

-No juegues conmigo –masculló Mimi furiosa, le molestaba la actitud confiada de Matt y sus insinuaciones.

Yamato la miró inescrutable, lentamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla. No cabía duda de que la menuda castaña era una chica fuerte. El reto se hacía poco a poco más interesante.

-Creo que ya es momento de que aclaremos algo –su voz fue fría y la dura mirada que le dirigió la chica no consiguió intimidarlo.

-Sí –acepto la castaña-. Y lo primero que vamos a aclarar es el asunto del sexo en nuestro matrimonio –todas sus reticencias y vergüenzas habían quedado atrás, estaba furiosa porque Matt se estaba burlando de ella.

-Me parece perfecto empezar por ese tema –contestó el rubio sonriendo con ironía.- Y ya que vamos a hablar sinceramente, no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que por mi tendría la intención de ponerte un sólo dedo encima.

Mimi abrió la boca molesta y tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle otra bofetada al observar su sonrisa socarrona.

-Tampoco creas que es mi fantasía sexual más anhelada, Yamato. A mi no me importa que estemos casados, yo no me voy a acostar contigo –sentenció mirándolo, de tal forma que el rubio supo que era momento de contarle la otra parte del trato.

Mimi, ya no tenía escapatoria.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola, Hola!!

Por fin el capitulo 4 XD

Ok, la hice mucho de emoción, pero estaba medio ocupadona con unas prácticas de televisión y la verdad no me quedaban ganas de nada u.u

Pero ahora con el puente por fin soy libre!! Aunque parcialmente TT

Pero bueno, dejemos de lado mi rara vida y pasemos al fic.

Por fin Matt le dirá a Mimi la pequeña, casi ni importante condición de su abuelo… tener un baby 0

Seguro que la castaña no se lo tomará para nada bien. Y sigo con la pregunta… merece Mattie ser golpeado o.O  ??

Seguimos con lo de sólo hablar de ésta parejita, pero bueno, en cuanto se casen… veremos qué pasa con las otras parejas n.n

A todos los que leen la historia les agradezco un montón y aún más a los que dejan review!! n.n 0

La verdad es que no me imaginaba tan buena respuesta. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ustedes me animan a continuar n.n

Siento no contestarles personalmente sus reviews, pero me alegra leer cada uno, me provocan una sonrisa, nostalgia y a veces hasta sentimiento de amenaza XD

Maoko, Santalia, Rogue Aikawa, Rashiru, Erianiita, Raven Sakura, Hiikarii.chan, Gabu-chan, Marby, Inusuki, Fanii D Flowright, Meimi, Esme-chan, Priincess Thamara Poop, SaraaOlea, Denny, Brenss, Jossangelic, Haruno-Samy, Karoru01, Sheccid Ishida y Vane.

Neta GRAX.

Como siempre les deseo suerte con su chico "abrazable" n.n

Y les recomiendo ampliamente la saga de _Crepúsculo_ de Stephenie Meyer n.n

Matta ne

Prox. Capi.

… suena a cadena perpetua


	5. Suena a cadena perpetua

_Buenas noches Don David ¿como le va?_

_Buenas noches Doña Marta es un placer_

_Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto créanme_

_Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer_

_(Buenas noches Don David, Ricardo Arjona)_

**CAPITULO 5 **

**"… SUENA A CADENA PERPETUA"**

_Hijo: Persona o animal respecto de su padre o de su madre._

Muy claro, ¿qué tal otra definición?

_Hijo: Cosa que procede o sale de otra por procreación._

¿Procrear?

_Procrear: Engendrar, multiplicar una especie._

Estúpidas definiciones, poco claras… Internet no era la solución.

Porque al menos lo que la castaña sabía bien claro, era que un hijo por lo general era la conjugación del amor entre dos personas, la máxima creación de ambos, o dicho más cursi, el fruto de su amor.

_Amor: Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear._

¡Ahí estaba!

Esa sí era una definición un poco más decente. Hasta en la misma definición se decía, eso de crear se refería a los hijos, pero con amor.

Aún recordaba, que cuando era pequeña, su padre siempre le había dicho lo feliz que era por tenerla, porque ella era el fruto del amor entre Reichiro y Kasumi Tachikawa. Y era la criatura más especial que Dios podía haberles dado.

Está bien.

Su padre había sido algo cursi al expresarlo así.

Pero… ella había sido feliz sabiendo que entre sus padres había existido un profundo amor…

¿¡Por qué el estúpido de Matt no entendía así las cosas!?

¿Qué lo habían tirado de chiquito, o qué?

Suspiro irritada y arrojo un cojín hacía la terraza de su habitación, seguro que a los transeúntes de abajo les haría gracia, pero era mejor para el hotel perder un cojín a la laptop que le habían facilitado y en la que, ingenuamente, había estado buscando.

Pues bien, no necesitaba del Internet para hacer sus propias definiciones.

Yamato Ishida_: Pseudo homosapiens, del sexo masculino, que puede llegar a ser un perfecto desgraciado insensible y un manipulador nato. Sus principales víctimas son mujeres inocentes e ingenuas (léase Mimi Tachikawa), se vale de palabras elocuentes y comportamientos sensuales (no con Mimi Tachikawa) para conseguir sus objetivos, que por lo general son ambiciosos._

Decidió que podía seguir por horas y horas definiéndolo, pero no valía la pena. Cada vez que pensaba en él, una sensación de irritación y rabia la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Lo peor, es que esa sensación… también la tenía… al pensar en ella misma. Porque Yamato tenía razón. A ella también le convenía estar con él.

_Creo que ya es momento de que aclaremos algo._

_-Sí –acepto la castaña-. Y lo primero que vamos a aclarar es el asunto del sexo en nuestro matrimonio._

_-Me parece perfecto empezar por ese tema –contestó el rubio sonriendo con ironía.- Y ya que vamos a hablar sinceramente, no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que por mi tendría la intención de ponerte un sólo dedo encima._

_-Tampoco creas que es mi fantasía sexual más anhelada, Yamato. A mi no me importa que estemos casados, yo no me voy a acostar contigo._

_La castaña lo miró con rabia y Matt se pregunto por un momento si debía o no decirle. Pero al observar a su futura esposa su momento de duda se esfumó. _

_¡Al diablo! Él también estaba furioso. _

_Y si Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer medianamente avispada, sabría lo que le convenía. Y para desgracia de ambos, lo que les convenía era estar juntos._

_-Te recomiendo que te guardes esa bofetada para después –susurró el rubio._

_Mimi crispó su puño._

_-Ya te lo dije, Tachikawa, -continuó-. No creas que ardo en deseos de acostarme contigo, pero…_

_-¡Y yo también te lo dije! Matt, eres… -se contuvo y respiró-. Ninguno de los dos siente la más mínima atracción por el otro, ni la sentirá, esas fueron tus palabras en el restaurante ¿no? Ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que hicieron el amor y fueron felices para siempre. Tú no quieres y yo tampoco. Esto sólo lo haces para fastidiarme, pero yo no voy a caer en tu jueguito. En ésta casa hay bastantes habitaciones y no veo por qué tenga que compartir una contigo._

_-Un monologo muy entretenido y opiniones muy sensatas. Me enorgulleces. Te felicito –sonrió burlón- Pero la realidad es ésta Mimi: tú y yo vamos a compartir habitación, te guste o no. Porque no voy a permitir que comiencen los rumores sobre nuestro matrimonio… La feliz pareja Ishida ¿vive en cuartos separados? Digo, podría hablarse de tu frigidez –bromeó el rubio._

_-O de tu impotencia –contestó Mimi aún más enojada.- Me encantaría verlo en los periódicos "El soltero codiciado y ahora esposo usa la pastilla azul" ¡Por Dios! Eso ni siquiera te importa. ¿Qué quieres?_

_¿Por qué Matt bromeaba con ese tema? ¿Qué iba a ganar con eso? ¿Una simple pelea? ¿Imponer su voluntad? ¿Molestarla?_

_-¿En serio quieres saberlo? –murmuró con voz peligrosa- ¿Puede tu mentalidad de niña romántica soportarlo? O debo prever gastos de terapia._

_-Déjate de malditos rodeos. –soltó la castaña, harta de él- ¿Qué es lo que…?_

_Pero al ver la mirada de Yamato se interrumpió. Era la misma mirada del restaurante, pese a estar empañada de furia. La mirada que dejaba claro que fuera lo que fuera que él quisiera, al final, terminaría por conseguirlo._

_El rubio sonrió y después murmuró letra por letra –U-n h-i-j-o._

Un hijo.

_Las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza. Estuvo tentada a preguntar si él bromeaba. Pero estaba claro que no. Ni siquiera Matt podría bromear con algo tan estúpido._

_Y Mimi hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. _

_Comenzó a reír._

_Yamato__ la miró interrogante, preguntándose si se burlaba o si la había impactado tanto para hacerla perder la razón, pero decidió no preguntar al observar la mirada de la castaña._

_-Estás enfermo, Ishida –sentenció Mimi sonriendo contrariada, antes de tomar la chaqueta que se había quitado y salir de la habitación. _

_Ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de golpearlo. El tipo era un demente, pero ella se largaba y él ¡que se fuera al infierno! _

_Ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras y tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Sólo una vez volvió la vista atrás, pero Yamato no la había seguido. Ese estúpido trato había terminado._

ooo oooo ooo

_Era de noche y estaba tumbada en la mullida cama de su habitación, cuando un sonido curioso como un clic, se escuchó en la puerta, seguido de un fuerte empujón. _

_Asustada, la castaña se incorporó rápidamente. Toda la tarde había tratado de no pensar en nada, de escabullirse de su propia mente. Había limpiado su habitación, reacomodado sus pertenencias, incluso había lavado la bañera. Y cansada, se había quedado dormida, sin bañar, ni desmaquillar y completamente vestida._

_El ruido volvió a repetirse y la castaña descubrió, con horror, que alguien había abierto su puerta y ésta no cedía, gracias a la cadena de protección típica en las puertas de los hoteles. Ya había tomado el teléfono y estaba a punto de llamar a la recepción cuando escuchó esa voz._

_-Soy yo, ábreme –demandó su prometido o más bien exprometido_

_Mimi colgó de golpe el teléfono._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Obviamente vine para acostarme contigo, ¡estamos en un hotel! –gritó el rubio con voz potente._

_Parecía que a él no le importaba hacer el ridículo y en seguida de escuchar sus palabras y para su irritación, la castaña sintió sus mejillas calientes en la oscuridad. ¡Ese tonto la estaba avergonzando!_

_-¡Cállate! Son… las dos de la mañana, -se sorprendió al comprobar el reloj de su celular- vas a despertar a todos._

_-De cualquier forma íbamos a despertarlos con nuestro encuentro desenfrenado –vociferó Yamato, comenzaba a divertirse con el asunto y estaba seguro de que en menos de 4 minutos estaría en la habitación de Mimi._

_-Deja de decir estupideces –ordenó la castaña, aún sentía su cara arder, por lo que sabía todas las habitaciones de ese piso estaban ocupadas. Sólo esperaba que sus ocupantes estuvieran dormidos y que no escucharan nada de los disparates de Yamato._

_-Eres una traviesa, tienes razón, ya no estamos en el Siglo XIV, no tenemos que esperar hasta la boda –soltó en voz alta y animada.- Este es el trato –continuó en murmullos por el resquicio de la puerta, de modo que sólo Mimi pudo escucharlo- Si me abres, yo te juró que dejaré de gritar, pero antes de negarte, te recuerdo que puedo llegar a ser muy paciente y entre otras cosas, me bebí tres expresos, estoy empapado de cafeína, así que puedo aguantar toda la noche. Ah y por cierto, sólo quiero hablar, no creas que viene a violarte –terminó sonriendo._

_-Si quieres tira la puerta, no pienso abrir –soltó la castaña, odiando más que nunca el tonito divertido de Matt, el muy idiota se divertía a su costa.- Voy a llamar a recepción y te van sacar porque pareces estar ebrio._

_-Yo también te amo –gritó Matt sin inhibirse- Y me encanta cuando te vistes de enfermera, no te preocupes yo espero aquí hasta que estés lista._

_La castaña tomó el teléfono._

_-¿Y crees que en serio me van a sacar? ¿Cómo crees que conseguí la tarjeta de tu habitación? También tenemos acciones en este hotel, mi amor. Te recomiendo que abras. –murmuró Matt._

_Y por segunda vez, Mimi colgó el teléfono con violencia. ¿Qué nunca podría ganarle a ese tonto?_

_-Nunca lo he intentado –gritó el rubio- pero si te excita, saca las esposas, estoy a tu merced._

_Eso fue el tope. Mimi escuchó como un par de habitaciones más allá, las puertas comenzaban a abrirse._

_En el pasillo, una joven se asomó, molesta por el ruido. Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el rubio le sonrió sensualmente y grito –Es mi prometida y la amo con toda mi alma._

_La joven se quedó impactada y fue incapaz de reclamar, sonriendo enternecida, entró a su habitación pensando en que talvez debería despertar a su esposo, después de todo estaban en su Luna de Miel._

_Un instante después, Mimi quitó la cadena de la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. El rubio le sonrió y entró con pasos cortos y seguros. La castaña desesperada, lo empujo dentro para que entrara rápido y él cayó sobre la cama._

_-Tranquila –susurró Matt sonriendo desde el colchón, después de que ella cerrará con fuerza la puerta.- No sabía que eras tan violenta en este aspecto._

_-¡Cállate! –farfullo Mimi, dividida entre su vergüenza y su irritación- ¡No digas ni una sola palabra más, pequeño desequilibrado!_

ooo oooo ooo

Y ese había sido el principio del fin. Bueno, del fin para ella, Mimi, porque…

… salió molesta a la terraza y aspiró una bocanada del frío aire vespertino. El crepúsculo a penas comenzaba, saturando el cielo de tonalidades que iban desde el naranja hasta el morado, pasando por el rosa. Suspiró, estaba segura que, a menos que se automedicara con algo, no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Y al día siguiente tenía una cena en casa de Yamato, con su padre, su hermano y la prometida de este.

Seguro que ella también era una pobre víctima de los Ishida, que había caído en las garras del hermano de Yamato, pensó con dramatismo. Después de todo, seguramente lo manipulador se heredaba y tanto su padre como su hermano, debían ser igual de despreciables que él.

Tomó un placentero baño de tina, cenó y estuvo tentada de llamar a Sora, pero pensó que no tenía caso. Ese problema lo tenía que resolver y decidir sola. Concluyó que tenía que tomar un par de pastillas para dormir. La noche anterior no había podido hacerlo por la inesperada visita de Matt y, después de su plática, estaba segura de que con la duda de esa decisión, no sería fácil caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Después de ponerse la pijama, dio un par de vueltas en su cama y se quedó dormida, estudiando sus opciones. Su último pensamiento fue para un par de cínicos ojos azules.

ooo oooo ooo

-Estás muy callada –comentó el rubio observando de reojo a su prometida al tiempo que sus reflejos se ocupaban del camino que había tomado para llegar a su casa.- Me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

-¿En serio? Creo que no te gustaría nada –murmuro la castaña observando por la ventana, ésta vez el capote del flamante auto de Matt estaba abajo.

-¿Quieres apostar? –la animo el rubio mirándola otra vez de reojo.- Seguro que estás pensando en lo de la otra noche.

-Me encanta decirte que te equivocas –la castaña observo al rubio-. Estaba pensando en tu familia.

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Para nada.

-¿Qué… saben ellos? –cuestiono Mimi, si iba a entrar al circo por lo menos debería saber qué papel jugaba en el.

-Lo mismo que nuestros amigos. Que tú y yo, amor, estamos enamorados –contesto el rubio con voz falsamente cursi.

-¿No te cansas de la farsa?

-Tengo tendencia a ser paciente y tenaz cuando algo me interesa –sonrió.- Además la farsa ni ha comenzado.

_Y por qué yo me siento cansada _pensó Mimi aún mirando por la ventanilla.

-No te desesperes, estás estresada por todo este numerito de la boda, pero en cuanto nos casemos, las aguas se calmaran y podrás tener un poco más de libertad. –aseguró Matt como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, antes de traspasar una reja de hierro forjado que llevaba a la zona residencial en donde estaba su hogar.

Cuando el vigilante cerró la reja detrás de ellos, a Mimi se le antojo como que cerraba su celda. O quizá habían llegado a un funeral, ella ya estaba vestida de luto.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso, porque al voltear se encontró al frente de una bella mansión. Era como el tipo de casas que suelen aparecer en las películas, esas donde un señor acaudalado viudo y con tres hijos pequeños, contrata a una institutriz y termina enamorándose de ella. Una de esas casas con un enorme portón, que encierra una hermosa historia de amor o una vida familiar encantadora y feliz, donde los niños salen a correr al jardín y las niñas tienen una pequeña casita en un rincón secreto detrás de los setos. El tipo de casa que encierra una vida de ensueño. Mimi se quedó sorprendida y maravillada cuando la vio.

-Llegamos –murmuró Matt complacido de ver a la joven castaña tan pasmada.

-Es muy bonita –observó Mimi.

-Si y un poco antigua, mi tatarabuelo la construyó en el siglo XIX para mi tatarabuela, y bueno, ha pasado de generación en generación. Ahora es de mi padre.

Eso le recordó a Mimi el motivo que la llevaba a ese lugar. La cena con la familia de Yamato y… con la que probablemente también sería su familia.

Si ella aceptaba.

Y no pudo evitar que su mente volara otra vez.

ooo oooo ooo

_Si te soy sincero a mi también me parece un disparate –Matt la miró a los ojos y ella pudo apreciar que él era sincero. _

_-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué caso tiene? Eso es llegar muy lejos incluso para ti –sentencio ella._

_Mimi estaba sentada en una sillita cerca de la terraza, sabía que Matt ni intentaría acercarse, él estaba casi a dos metros, sentado en la cama. _

_Después de dejarlo pasar, que él cayera en la cama y que ella le gritara que era un tonto impúdico sin consideración a los durmientes, hasta que 15 minutos después la llamaron de la recepción para solicitarle silencio, Yamato le propuso que hablaran tranquila y seriamente, sin exaltarse. _

_Reconocía que él también había perdido los estribos en el departamento y que esa no había sido la mejor forma de decírselo, pero también señaló que estaban en un punto en el que no podían retroceder, para después explicarle la verdadera naturaleza del testamento del abuelo Ishida. La castaña lo había escuchado sin expresión alguna y en silencio, hasta ese momento._

_-Quizá, pero es lo que necesito. Ahora ya lo sabes todo. Pero… Mimi, seamos honestos, nos conviene estar juntos por razones que de sobra sabemos. Y… -suspiró cansado, su cabello rubio resbaló por su frente- mira sé que ésta no es razón suficiente para tener un hijo, pero piénsalo. Su vida no sería infeliz, tú y yo tenemos la posibilidad de darle todo, tenemos una buena situación económica y siempre nos tendría a nosotros, a su mamá y a su papá._

_-No lo sé –murmuro la castaña mirándose las manos que descansaban en su regazo. Estaba confundida, tener un hijo no le parecía correcto, pero… ¡No! Seguía pensando que Matt era un desequilibrado. Además, poniéndose sería… ¿qué futuro le esperaba a un pobre bebé con un padre como Matt?_

_-Yo estoy seguro de que tú adorarías a ese niño, serías una buena madre y yo… él sería mi hijo y, aunque no lo creas, no soy tan cruel como parezco, yo lo querría más que a nada y no descansaría hasta que fuera feliz –Matt se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la castaña y de la terraza, pero sin despegar su vista de ella-. Siempre pensé que algún día tendría hijos y reconozco que no calculé que sería en este momento en concreto, pero eso no importa… Mimi, yo estoy seguro de que podríamos darle una vida feliz a ese niño._

_-Matt, yo… -Mimi levanto los ojos y lo miró-, dime la verdad, ¿piensas que sería eso suficiente para un hijo? No tendría una familia, yo tampoco la tuve y sé lo que eso se siente._

_-Nos tendría a los dos –Matt la observó, por un momento deseó acercarse a ella, pero no cedió-. Siempre contaría con su papá y su mamá. Por lo menos, nos tendría a ambos._

_-¿Y es suficiente?_

_-Lo siento, pero es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer –susurró Matt con voz pausada, su mirada se cruzó con la de Mimi y ella enrojeció._

_-No malinterpretes, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada –aclaró. _

_-No lo pensé. –Matt sonrió, a veces, sólo a veces, su prometida le parecía muy ingenua y delicada-. Sé a lo que te refieres, y a lo que yo me refería era que no podemos ofrecerle nada más, sólo nuestro amor, pero no una familia, al menos no para siempre._

_Era un razonamiento cruel. Pero, sincero. No había promesas de amor, ni de un futuro radiante, sólo estarían ella y Matt y en un futuro quizá un bebé. Yamato podía ser seco, pero también honesto. Ahora, con todas las cartas en la mesa, ella tenía que tomar una decisión._

_-No es necesario que lo tengamos enseguida –continuó Matt- podemos esperar medio año o un poco más. Piénsalo._

_Mimi asintió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza._

_-Ahora, creo que debes irte –murmuró._

_-Si, ya es muy tarde –Matt tomó su sacó de la mesita de noche en donde lo había colocado- Por cierto, pasado mañana tenemos una cena en casa de mi padre, quiere conocerte. ¿Pasó por ti a las 7?_

_-Está bien –la castaña se levantó, lo único que quería era estar sola y pensar. _

_-Que descanses –susurró el rubio antes de marcharse._

ooo oooo ooo

El ruido de la puerta del auto cerrándose, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Matt rodeó el auto hasta llegar a su puerta.

-Bienvenida –Matt sonrió y le abrió la puerta, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Estamos a tiempo? –cuestiono la castaña, la falda de su sencillo vestido _Channel_ negro, ondeo alrededor de sus piernas.

-Por supuesto –contestó el rubio traspasando las puertas de la casa y sintiéndose por fin en su elemento.

En esa casa no era el señor Ishida prominente ejecutivo, no era Yamato el soltero más cotizado de la ciudad, no era un eslabón más de la compañía transnacional Ishida, sólo era Matt. Y él, a pesar de sus aspiraciones, se sentía cómodo en ese papel.

El padre de Yamato era un apuesto cuarentón, rubio y alto como sus dos hijos, pero de ojos castaños. Era como ver a un Yamato 20 años mayor. Al parecer, Matt había heredado los ojos azules de su madre, pero sin duda se parecía mucho a su padre, incluso en ese extraño y peculiar sentido del humor, que aunque Yamato negara, también había heredado.

Masaharu Ishida era un hombre que sin duda, imponía con su presencia, todo en el irradiaba poder, desde su estatura hasta su fuerte apretón de manos, pero poseía modales extraordinariamente sencillos. Sonrió a Mimi como si ésta fuera su hija y personalmente la condujo al comedor, mostrándole al tiempo la casa.

Estaba complacido con la elección de su hijo mayor. Encontraba a Mimi Tachikawa encantadora y bien educada, pero sincera y sin pretensiones. Era una joven hermosa y sin duda de buen carácter. Cuando había partido a Nueva York, luego de darle la noticia del testamento a Yamato, había temido que este cometiera una idiotez y se casara con la primera oportunista que encontrara, pero se había asombrado de la buena y sensata decisión de su hijo.

En el comedor, ya se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando animadamente. Mimi los observó, el chico era rubio y de ojos azules, muy guapo, sin duda era el hermano menor de Matt, TK. Junto a él, estaba sentada la que debía ser su prometida, una bella chica de cabello y ojos castaños que miraban al hermano de Matt con ternura. La mirada de adoración que él le devolvía, sólo podía comparase con la forma en como ella lo miraba.

Formaban una pareja encantadora y se notaba, con sólo verlos, que estaban enamorados. Sin pensarlo Mimi sonrió, se mostraban tal y como debería hacerlo una pareja a punto de casarse. Y Mimi no dudo, cuando ellos le sonrieron, que él sostenía la mano de ella, por debajo de la mesa.

-Mimi Tachikawa, mi prometida, él es mi hermano TK –sonrió Matt, feliz al presentar a la pareja- y su prometida, Kari Kamiya.

Mimi sonrió también y les tendió la mano para después sentarse entre Masaharu y Yamato. Observó a su prometido que comenzaba a conversar con su hermano. Matt sonreía, sonreía sin pizca alguna de cinismo o burla. Con sinceridad. La castaña trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordó ninguna sonrisa como la que Matt esbozaba en esos momentos, nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Se alegró por él, sin duda se sentía feliz de estar en su casa y por un momento sintió una punzada de envidia, la felicidad y cálidez de un hogar era una sensación que ella no experimentaba desde la muerte de su padre y que, con seguridad, no volvería a experimentar, porque ella ya no tenía un hogar.

Dejó de lado ese pensamiento y se concentró en la plática. Podía darse cuenta que TK era el favorito de la casa, tanto por Matt como por su padre. Matt le había comentado que TK era el menor, pero parecía que la sobreprotección de _los mayores_, sólo había contribuido para que él fuera un chico simpático y seguro de sí. No poseía la misma seguridad aplastante de Matt, pero tenía encanto y un atractivo basado en la simpatía y la espontaneidad.

Con sarcasmo, Mimi pensó que si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, jamás habría creído que era hermano de Matt.

Pero… al prestar atención a Matt… se percató de que él también parecía otro. Se mostraba más sencillo, de buen humor y cariñosamente bromista. La atmósfera era muy relajante y mientras esperaban la cena, Matt le sirvió un poco de agua mineral, bromeando con ella sobre su rechazo a la champaña en su _primera cita._

-Mimi odia la champaña, casi me la avienta encima la primera vez que salimos –comentó el rubio riendo.

-Lo entiendo –contesto Kari sonriendo a Mimi-. Yo también he sentido la tentación de arrojársela encima a TK.

TK dejó de reír y los demás, al observar su cara, continuaron la broma. Se divirtieron unos minutos más, hasta que un mayordomo y una doncella comenzaron a servir la cena.

Mimi observó su colorido plato. Tres enchiladas cubiertas de una capa de lechuga, crema, queso y un pequeño rábano cortado en flor. Masaharu sonrió a modo de disculpa, quizá su futura nuera había esperado un exuberante platillo europeo.

-Adoro la comida mexicana –comentó.

-Yo también –Mimi cortó un trozo con su tenedor- a mi padre también le gustaba, en casa siempre la comíamos.

El platillo estaba delicioso. Kari sorprendió a TK pidiéndole que le sirviera un vaso de la botella de tequila que Masaharu había dispuesto. Y él, bromeando, le dijo que no se emborrachara.

-Jaja –se burlo ella- tengo más aguante que tú.

-¡Eso es un reto TK! –observo Yamato picando a su hermano menor.

-Matt, sírvenos –ordenó TK observando con ojos divertidos a su prometida.

El rubio sirvió dos caballitos. La joven pareja continuó mirándose, tomaron los vasos y los apuraron.

-Creo que fue un empate –aventuró Mimi, sorprendida por como Kari había tomado el líquido como si fuera agua.

-De hecho, creo que Kari ganó –comentó Masaharu divertido, después se lamentó dramático-. Fue un error de mi parte, nunca le enseñe a TK como beber. ¡Mi muchacho!

Después de un par de competencias más, una entre Mimi y Matt, en la que el rubio resultó ganador, no sin una ronca tos y otra entre los tres Ishida, en la que el mayor se corono como el vencedor, la cena terminó.

TK sugirió jugar una partida de cartas en el salón principal y así continuaron la velada. Kari y Mimi dispusieron un servicio de café que llevaron al salón y al calor de la chimenea los 5 jugaron un rato.

-¿Y dónde se conocieron? –pregunto TK sonriendo a Mimi, desde que estaba con Kari siempre sonreía o al menos, así lo pensaban su padre y su hermano.

-En una discoteca –contestó Matt, antes que ella, al tiempo que tomaba una carta más de la baraja.- De hecho, nos conocimos la noche en que Ken terminó en la delegación –luego volteándose a su padre pidió- Por favor no se lo vayas a comentar a Tetsuya, sino Ken me matará y quieres que tu primogénito viva ¿o no?

-Seré una tumba –aseguró Ishida bajando una carta- además, no creo que a Tetsuya le haga gracia que su hijo haya estado detenido.

Matt le sonrió y continuó.

-Bueno, detuvieron a Ken y por supuesto Tai y yo fuimos a rescatarlo, pero… al parecer Ken había secuestrado a una amiga de Mimi.

-No seas dramático –lo cortó Mimi pasándole una carta a Kari-. Lo que pasó, fue que Ken había prometido a mi amiga Yolei llevarla a su casa, pero los detuvo una patrulla y bueno… el resto es historia.

-Cuando llegamos a la delegación y nos encontramos, Mimi estaba echa una fiera con su pobre amiga.

-¡No es cierto! –contradijo Mimi algo sonrojada.

-Pobre, la hubieran visto –murmuró Matt con tono dramático y lastimoso- estaba temblando por el regaño de ésta bella castaña, y en cuanto vio a Ken, se refugio en sus brazos, para que él la protegiera de su cruel destino.

Mimi le propino un codazo y al pillarlo desprevenido, a Matt se le cayeron un par de cartas.

-Matt –susurró su padre serio- ¿Quieres explicarme cómo es que en ésta baraja hay seis ases? Yo tengo dos, TK tiene uno y Mimi tiene el otro. ¡Estás haciendo trampa!

-Momento… -gritó TK indignado dirigiéndose a su padre- ¿Cómo sabes que Mimi y yo tenemos los otros ases? ¡Estás haciendo trampa también!

-¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó Mimi riendo al observar que a TK también se le había caído un naipe.

Kari lo levantó –TK, la sota de bastos es de la baraja española.

-No sabía con cuál baraja íbamos a jugar –se defendió TK.

-¡Tramposo! –gritaron Matt y su padre al unísono y comenzaron a despeinarlo.

Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, coreadas por los Ishida.

ooo oooo ooo

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Matt dejó a Mimi en su hotel. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Mimi se había divertido mucho. No había esperado que la familia de Matt fuera así, ni tampoco que él lo fuera. Al observarlo bromear con su padre y su hermano, se había preguntado por la madre de Matt, y también si la ausencia de ésta era la razón por la que él a veces se mostraba tan frío. Pero no había tenido valor de preguntarlo durante la velada.

-¿En que estás pensando? –era la segunda vez que él lo preguntaba en esa noche y francamente, tenía curiosidad de saberlo.

Casi estaba seguro de que su prometida seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del hijo.

-Matt… -Mimi pulsó el botón del sexto piso en el elevador.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el rubio.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Dónde está… tu mamá? –la castaña lo miró.

Por el reflejo en los espejos del elevador, Mimi pudo percibir el asombro de Matt. Y en efecto, él estaba sorprendido, había esperado que Mimi le hablara de su trato, de su relación y de su matrimonio, no de su madre.

-Murió –contestó el rubio sin rodeos-. Cuando TK y yo éramos pequeños, yo tenía 8 años y TK 6.

-Lo lamento –susurró Mimi, un poco arrepentida de haberlo cuestionado, después de todo si él no se lo había contado, ella no tenía derecho a entrometerse.

-No te preocupes, eso es asunto superado. Al principio mi papá estaba destrozado, pero poco a poco se recuperó y entre los tres nos apañamos bien. Mi padre es un buen hombre, TK es un gran chico y yo… soy un hombre encantador ¿no?

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, bufó y salió del elevador seguida de Matt que sonreía, mientras que la castaña pensaba que él era insoportable. Sacó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar suspiró.

-Sí.

Matt la miró confundido.

-Sí… ¿qué? -¿Sí, pensaba que él era encantador? ¿Sí, estaba de acuerdo en que TK era un buen chico? ¿Sí, aceptaba que su padre era un gran hombre? ¿Sí, qué?

Mimi suspiró de nuevo y entró a su habitación.

-Sí –volvió a repetir.

Y después de musitar un "_nos vemos",_ cerró la puerta, dejando al rubio desconcertado en medio del pasillo.

Sólo hasta una hora después, mientras se bañaba, ya en su casa, comprendió lo que Mimi había aceptado.

ooo oooo ooo

En su habitación, Mimi se secaba el cabello. Distraída prendió la televisión y en un canal de cable encontró la repetición de una vieja telenovela e indiferente, dejo el canal. Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y escucho la terrible frase, que provenía de la televisión.

_-Sofía Amelia, aceptas a Andrés Fernando Alcorta como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe… -preguntó un obseso actor vestido de cura._

_-Aceptó –declaró una joven y sonriente actriz._

_-Yo los declaró… _

Mimi apagó la televisión.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello y se puso la pijama.

_Hasta que le muerte nos separé…_ pensó con sarcasmo…_ suena a cadena perpetua._

Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola a todos!!

Les cuento que este capitulo me gustó, porque a pesar de que la historia en si no avanzo mucho, pudimos conocer al resto de la familia Ishida y la verdad es que esa parte me gustó mucho. La cena fue divertida y hasta se me antojaron las enchiladas y el tequila XD Soy mexicana, chilanga, y pues es divertido promover un poquito de nuestras tradiciones en el fic jejeje

¿Aunque creo que si hubo avance ¿no? XD

Bueno, por fin Mimi aceptó, pese a sus reticencias tener al baby de Matt. ¡Vaya que decisión! ¡Y que calma!

Y estamos a un pasito de la boda, en cuanto pase, las cosas comenzaran a moverse más rápido.

Ah Matt!! TK!! Y hasta el señor Ishida!! Creo que hay encanto para todos los gustos XD.

Como adelanto puedo decirles que por fin los otros digielegidos tendrán más participación en el fic.

Muchas gracias por checar el fic y por todos los reviews que me dejan, la verdad es que me he encontrado con sugerencias e ideas muy interesantes, me alegra mucho que el fic les este gustando y que en cierta forma les emocione, aunque sea un poquito. Y gracias también por el apoyo a mi fic de los TT, la verdad es que son bien lindos y eso es lo que me anima a seguir n.n

Y aunque no les puedo contestar directamente sí leo cada review y entre algunas cosas puedo decirles que:

El fic no ésta basado en una peli, más bien en una idea muy pero muy estereotipada, pero con un toque de humor jejeje

Matt será golpeado en varias ocasiones, ¡pobre!, pero no se inquieten, también será recompensado. Ah y por cierto, digan no a la violencia XD

No se preocupen, las otras parejas claro que no se me han olvidado y por cierto la de Mimi y Matt no será la única boda.

Una disculpota por los retrasos, en serio lo lamento y sé que en casi todos los reviews me piden que adelante más rápido, la buena noticia, es que junto con este ya tengo medio capitulo del 6, así que ésta vez espero apurarle y que no se me vaya la hebra XD

Crepúsculo es una saga excelente, ¡No pueden perdérsela! Y claro, cada una merecemos un Edward o ¿por qué no? Un Jacob ;)

Rashiru, Rogue Aikawa, Ann070490, Raven Sakura, A.son.do.mar., Meimi, Paulyn, Meens, Hiikarii.chan, Valvampire, Paulytz, Chio, Haruno-Samy, Santalia, AnggiePotter, Dragonwar, Setza-chan, Tiff, Nyx:goddess of Darkness, Fanii D. Flowright y Maoko

Chicos, gracias por sus sugerencias, quejas, apoyo comprensión y porras XD, este fic es para ustedes n.n

Un abrazo, disfruten las vacaciones, el solecito y quizá la lluvia, es muy relajante XD

¡Viva la libertad!

Mis mejores vibras para su dulce vita n.n

Matta ne n.n

Prox. Cap.

Adiós a la dulce soltería


	6. Adiós a la dulce soltería

_Si yo quería ser esa mujer _

_La madre de tus hijos _

_Y juntos caminar hacia el altar _

_Directo hacia la muerte…_

_(Rosa Pastel, Belanova)_

**CAPITULO 6 **

**"ADIÓS A LA DULCE SOLTERÍA"**

El vestido de tirantes rojo moldeaba la figura de la pelirroja y resaltaba su cabello, sonrió complacida al verse en el espejo.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Casi –contesto la castaña, delineándose los labios de un tono rosado, que combinaba con el vestido que se había puesto.

Ambas chicas habían decidido arreglarse en la casa de Sora, Mimi estaba harta de estar en su hotel.

-Menos mal, porque tu prometido lleva tocando el claxon por lo menos 15 minutos –comentó distraída Sora, al asomarse por la ventana y hacer por enésima vez, una seña de que esperaran un momento.

-Animal –se quejó Mimi- entre sus muchos defectos está la impaciencia.

-Pues entre sus virtudes y con todo respeto, Mimi ¿ya le viste las nalgas? –cuestiono Sora divertida.

-¡Sora! –se quejo Mimi avergonzada.

Y aunque se lo negara a si misma, más de una vez en sus "citas" (que más bien eran encuentros para acordar detalles de la boda, el Dpto. y reunirse con sus abogados) con Matt, su mirada se había desviado al… terreno… en donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Movió la cabeza como alejando ese pensamiento y se concentró en terminar.

La pelirroja le sonrió divertida, observando que en la camioneta _Uplander _del rubio, había por lo menos otras 2 personas.

Cinco minutos después, amabas chicas salieron de la casa y se encontraron con la mirada impaciente de Matt.

-¡Tengo más de 30 minutos esperándote! –se quejó Yamato al bajar para abrirles la puerta a Mimi y a Sora.

-¡Buenas noches! –contestó Mimi con sarcasmo y haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de su prometido- Kari, TK, -sonrió a manera de saludo- Lo siento –acuño con una mirada de disculpa.

-No hay problema –sonrió TK- Matt se impacienta con facilidad, además fueron sólo 15 minutos y te ves –silbó en señal de aprobación- fabulosa.

-TK, tiene razón, te ves genial –comentó Kari sonriendo después de darle a la castaña un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Gracias –sonrió y señalo a la pelirroja- Ella es Sora, es mi mejor amiga.

La pelirroja sonrió a los futuros _cuñados_ de Mimi y después de más quejas por parte de Matt, que Mimi ignoró, la camioneta llegó a la mansión Ishida; donde hubo más presentaciones, ya que la cena que iban a celebrar tenía como motivo presentar a todos los _actores_ para la boda y definir _dónde_, _cómo_ y _con que aditamentos_ debía estar cada uno.

TK, sería el padrino de boda y Kari una dama de honor. Sora y Yolei también serían damas, teniendo como acompañantes a Tai, el mejor amigo de Matt y a Ken. Mientras que, Masaharu se había sorprendido ante la petición de Mimi de que él la entregara, cabe destacar que el mayor de los rubios había aceptado encantado.

A la cena habían asistido también un par de socios de Masaharu, así como los padres de Ken y los de Tai y Kari, que eran buenos amigos de la familia Ishida.

Todos parecían tomar a bien el matrimonio y encontraban a Mimi y a Matt como una pareja encantadora. Ambos sonreían y se tomaban de la mano mientras Matt la presentaba a los socios de su padre. Sin duda, los dos habrían merecido un _Emmy,_ porque esa noche eran el perfecto retrato de una joven pareja enamorada y ardiendo en deseos de casarse.

Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran sus mejores amigos y TK, que lo sospechaba, aunque no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Después de todo, su hermano ya era un hombre mayorcito y estaba seguro de que le saldría el tiro por la culata, algo que no le parecía mal dada la personalidad de Matt.

Luego de que Sora (que se proclamaba a sí misma la _experta en bodas_, después de haber visto una ridícula y surrealista película de _J.Lo__)_, tuviera a los novios y el padrino con los pelos de punta con detalles tan nimios (para los novios) como las flores, el decorado, la música, la orquesta e incluso la iluminación, la música comenzó a sonar y algunas parejas empezaron a bailar. No era una fiesta, sólo una cena, pero el matrimonio Kamiya, luego de inspirarse en la armonía que veían en su hija y TK y en Matt y Mimi, le pidieron a Masaharu poner música y él, complacido de ver que la cena iba de maravilla, accedió sonriente.

-Quiero hablar contigo –susurró Matt por lo bajo a Mimi, que se encontraba charlando con Kari y Yolei.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono la castaña alzando las cejas, caminaron juntos y al final de un oscuro pasillo, Matt abrió discretamente una puerta- ¿La cocina?

-Aquí no nos va a escuchar nadie.

-Por lo menos prende la luz, esto parece otra cosa.

-¿Te molestaría? –preguntó Matt pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y repegándola a su pecho.

Mimi lo miró turbada, quizá era la atmósfera o que había bebido, pero… encontraba a Yamato atractivo bajo la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Pero la castaña no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Matt la obligo a inclinarse y ambos acabaron en el piso. Ella abajo y Matt arriba.

Sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente y estaba a punto de protestar y golpearlo, cuando él le tapo la boca y luego los escucho.

Eran un par de risitas apagadas. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y se escucharon pasos, más risas y luego, los inconfundibles sonidos que producía una pareja al encontrarse… bueno, a solas y a oscuras.

Otra pareja se estaba besuqueando en la cocina, pensó la castaña.

Momento.

¿Otra?

Más bien una. Ella y Matt no habían hecho nada. Trató de empujar al rubio y él, al intentar detenerla y callarla, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló aún más su peso sobre ella.

Los ruidos de la otra pareja cesaron de inmediato, ante el jadeo de protesta de Mimi. La luz se prendió.

-¿Mimi? –cuestiono la voz de su mejor amiga.

-¿Sora?... ¿Tai? –La castaña los miró levantando una ceja, su tono delataba incredulidad.

-Perdón, no sabíamos… -comenzó la voz de Tai, sin la menor pizca de vergüenza, más bien con picardía.

-No –casi grito Mimi- no creerán qué… nosotros no…

Pero la posición en la que el rubio y ella estaban, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La falda de su vestido estaba desacomodada y la corbata y el saco de Matt algo desaliñados. Las miradas de sus amigos denotaron incredulidad.

-¡Di algo! –protesto Mimi jalando de la camisa a Matt.

Matt sonrió y pasó los brazos por los hombros de Mimi.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan puritana, si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo, mi cielo! –proclamo feliz.

-¡Matt! –se quejó Mimi sintiendo su cara y su humor arder.

-Además –continuó el rubio- ellos no venían literalmente a… _cocinar_.

Mimi pasó su mirada de Matt a Tai y de ahí a Sora, que tenía el mismo tono de piel que su cabello.

ooo oooo ooo

-¿Te gusta Tai? –cuestiono Mimi a su amiga, la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en casa de Sora.

-Es interesante –contesto la pelirroja sonriendo y dándole un trago a su jugo.

-Y muy tentador y guapo –sentenció Mimi-, pero es el mejor amigo de Matt, se llevan bien por algo, ten cuidado.

-Si, mami –bromeo Sora, luego al ver la mirada de Mimi sonrió-. Mira, no te preocupes, tengo casi 22 años, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, sé lo que hago. Además, Tai sólo busca diversión, igual que yo, no hay ningún problema. De hecho y para tu tranquilidad, es bastante civilizado, los dos aclaramos lo que buscábamos antes de iniciar el besuqueo.

-¿Me preguntó qué será? –Mimi mordió un pan tostado y luego sentencio con irónica inocencia- ¿Sexo?

-¡Ganaste los 100 puntos! –exclamo Sora con tono animado, comenzando a picotear los huevos revueltos.

Ella no estaba para romances largos, nunca funcionaban, era una veinteañera y tenía metas personales, no quería comprometerse. ¡Por Dios! Estaba muy joven para atarse a alguien. Era mejor simplemente divertirse de vez en cuando, ya a los 30 pensaría en algo más serio.

Y por el momento, Tai le parecía divertido, la hacía reír y era increíblemente coqueto y atractivo. Ninguno de los dos buscaba amor eterno, sólo tener a alguien con quien salir de vez en cuando y… bueno, lo demás. Nadie saldría lastimado, porque nadie buscaba otra cosa que diversión.

-Y por cierto –retomo la pelirroja con entusiasmo y picardía- ¿qué hacían Matt y tú en la cocina, eh?

Mimi casi se atragantó con el jugo. ¡Que vergüenza! Y encima ese idiota que no había negado nada, sino que le había echado más leña a la hoguera.

-Absolutamente nada –contestó Mimi regresando a su jugo y con un tono que hizo sonreír a Sora.

ooo oooo ooo

En su oficina, Matt se sirvió un café y observó los papeles sobre su escritorio de caoba y cristal. Habría tenido que decirle al detective que dejara de investigar, pero… se le había olvidado.

Con todos los planes que tenía encima, ese asunto se le había olvidado por completo. Y justamente el día de la cena, había recibido un tercer informe, sobre… la familia de Mimi y Mimi.

Quizá no tenía derecho y estaba seguro de que la castaña se enojaría tremendamente con él y como de costumbre, armaría uno de sus dramas, pero… había sentido curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Ese era un motivo más para que ella se casara con él?

Por eso buscaba preguntárselo en la cocina. Sonrió divertido al recordar la mueca de su prometida cuando Tai y Sora los habían sorprendido. Quizá, lo mejor había sido que los interrumpieran.

A Mimi no le haría gracia. Aún recordaba sus palabras, aquel día…

_-¿Qué? ¿Te rompieron el corazón? _

_-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Tachikawa! _

_-A mi también me lo rompieron, pero no por eso deje de creer, es una tontería vivir así, ¡protegerte en tu caparazón! Prefiero que me rompan el corazón mil veces a dejar de creer en el amor ideal, ¡o sino no tendría la fuerza de seguir viviendo! _

_A mí también me lo rompieron_. Eso era lo que ella había dicho.

En el momento esas palabras no le importaron mucho. No eran más que delirios de una chica romántica y caprichosa. Al parecer, no rendirse era su forma de sobreponerse al dolor.

Bueno, cada quién tenía la suya.

Él había preferido regresar a las conquistas, pero sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Mimi, según ella, prefería volverlo a intentar.

Cada persona era diferente ante el síndrome de los corazones rotos, pensó con sarcasmo.

Aunque, al leer ese informe, se preguntó si Mimi sabría ¿qué había sido de ese hombre que le había roto el corazón? ¿Sabía lo cerca que él había estado de ella?

No, seguro su prometida no sabía nada. Y talvez, eso fuera lo mejor para ella. O saldría más lastimada.

¡Diablos! ¿Y eso a él que le importaba? Si la lastimaban ¿qué?

Lo que tenía con la castaña no era más que un acuerdo. Ella era una niña mimada y caprichosa. ¿O no?

Si la habían lastimado, eso era asunto de Mimi y estaba en el pasado. Y él no iba a quedarse con la duda, eso sería malo para su paz mental.

Pero… si Mimi no lo sabía, seguro le dolería enterarse.

¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez con eso!

Él no era hombre de suposiciones, ¿qué tan difícil sería preguntárselo?

_La curiosidad mató al gato_.

Sí, pero tú no eres un gato, no hay peligro, se dijo animado.

Un golpe en su puerta, lo sacó de su distraída meditación.

-Señor, su junta, empieza en 5 minutos –anunció la voz de su secretaria.

-Gracias.

Se levantó presuroso, recogió un par de documentos y se dispuso a salir a la sala de juntas, repasó una última vez con la mirada su oficina, por si se le olvidaba algo. Y en su escritorio volvió a encontrarse con el informe del detective.

Lo mejor sería guardarlo bajo llave. Justo antes de cerrar el cajón, Matt leyó el nombre del hombre que le había roto el corazón a Mimi y que ahora, por ley, sería su padrastro.

_Joe Kido._

No sabía, ni le importaba quién era ese sujeto. Era parte del pasado de Mimi y no tenía nada que ver con él. Recogió su portafolio y salió a la junta con la mente puesta en el negocio, además esa noche lo celebraría, porque Tai le había organizado una despedida de soltero.

ooo oooo ooo

-¿Qué tal te sientes? –cuestiono el rubio, observando divertido a su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –dramatizo Tai, extendiendo los brazos para que le tomaran medidas en la tienda especializada en trajes de hombre- Estoy desvelado, vomite el desayuno, me duele la cabeza… en resumen creo que moriré, gracias por preguntar hermano.

El rubio sonrió. La noche anterior había sido su despedida de soltero, Tai había cumplido su promesa y obviamente, siendo Tai, se había extralimitado.

Habían asistido muchos colegas de la oficina, hombres que aparentemente eran rectos y serios, hasta que habían llegado las bailarinas. Además, habían ido sus amigos, Ken, Davis, Izzy y su hermano TK. Sobra decir que todo se había salido de control. El alcohol, los bailes, el cachondeo.

Matt no supo cuando su recatado hermano, pesé a la estricta prohibición de su prometida, había acabado siendo nalgueado por una bailarina, al tiempo que bailaba con la corbata amarrada en su cabeza; cuando Tai había terminado siendo golpeado por una chica, que tenía cara de ninfomána, con una fusta de plástico; cuando Davis había acabado llorando sus penas con el excusado; cuando Ken había terminado tirado en la escalera, lleno de labial rojo; ni cuando Izzy, siempre tan propio, había acabado medio desnudo arriba de una mesa.

El rubio no supo cuando, ni por qué, sus amigos habían terminado así, ya que él también había estado disfrutando de su despedida. Afortunadamente, él había despertado en un sofá y no en una escalera o debajo de la mesa y fuera de una ligera tortícolis, se sentía bien.

Todos la habían disfrutado. Tai había contratado a por lo menos 12 chicas. Y lo que había empezado como una tertulia entre amigos, con algo de licor, termino en la juerga del año. Al menos, él no era tan propenso a la cruda, sin contar con que ya se había tomado dos cafés, dos aspirinas y había desayunado unos chilaquiles. Quizá, pensó al ver a su amigo salir despedido a un baño, sería bueno invitar a Tai a almorzar algo de deliciosa y picante comida mexicana.

Mientras Tai regresaba de vaciarse de jugos gástricos, el rubio se probó su traje de novio. Una semana antes lo había encargado y salvo el detalle de que el botón del puño le apretaba una barbaridad, todo estaba bien. Sabía que por ley, el protagonismo sería de Mimi, la novia, como en toda boda. Y él había optado por un traje _classico_ y sencillo de la firma italiana _Carlo Pignatelli_. Al principio el rubio había insistido en que fuera negro o gris, pero el dependiente que lo había atendido, insistía en que el blanco le iba mejor por su cabello y sus ojos; y así, el rubio había terminado con un traje blanco, después de mirarse un par de segundos en el espejo, hubo de reconocer que no estaba tan mal.

-¿Blanco? –cuestiono Tai al verlo. El castaño sostenía un pañuelo cerca de su boca, debía tomar nota de no mezclar un litro de vodka con uno de tequila, por más que le insistiera una mujer.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamo el dependiente con emoción, al tiempo que acomodaba un par de alfileres en el traje- ¿Notas como su cabello y su piel se realzan, con gris se habría opacado y el negro siempre es la mejor opción, pero con esos ojos, el blanco le favorece como a nadie. Todavía hay que ajustar un detalle aquí y allá, pero mañana ya estará listo, ya puedes cambiarte, guapo –guiño un ojo a Matt y salió disparado a informar de los cambios a las modistas.

-¡Ay tiene razón! Con blanco te ves ultra súper guapetón –soltó Tai con voz chillona y rodeando los hombros de su amigo, mientras este se miraba en el espejo.

El rubio lo miró asustado y Tai comenzó a reír.

-¿Sabes por qué los novios por lo general se visten de colores oscuros y las novias de blanco o marfil? –cuestionó Tai mientras el rubio se cambiaba.

-¿Por qué será? –ironizó Matt, esperando una respuesta por demás tonta de Tai.

-Porque la mujer está feliz y el hombre… de luto. Es el día más feliz de una mujer y el más negro de un hombre –dramatizó Tai, para después soltar una carcajada.

Matt salió del vestidor sonriendo socarrón al observar a su amigo reír. Tai nunca cambiaba. Cuando liquidó la cuenta en la caja de la tienda, pensó que quizá Mimi debería haber optado por un vestido en color negro y él también.

ooo oooo ooo

La castaña sonrió al dependiente que terminó de sellar sus papeles y los condujo a ella y a Matt a la tienda, ahora podían escoger los regalos. Sora había insistido en que sería más fácil para los invitados encontrar (comprar y enviar) regalos que ellos hubieran escogido con anterioridad en ese servicio consumista, pero eficaz, que ofrecían algunas tiendas departamentales, es decir, las mesas de regalos.

Así que, una tarde, luego de que Mimi fuera a la última prueba del vestido de novia, se citó con Matt en un concurrido centro comercial ubicado en la parte este de la siempre activa ciudad de Odaiba.

A pesar de no guardar muchas ilusiones al respecto de su boda. Ni tampoco sobre su nuevo departamento, en el que tendría que compartir la habitación con el rubio. Mimi casi se volvió loca de contento cuando se puso a elegir artículos de regalo. La boda incluso había eclipsado su sentido de compradora compulsiva, que ahora, ante la idea de escoger cientos de detalles para un hogar, había regresado con apetito voraz.

El rubio la observaba divertido y al final, algo atemorizado. Mimi trataba de elegir entre un juego de saleros de cristal redondos o de aluminio. Después buscaron un juego de vasos, de copas para servir postres como helado o fresas con crema, una hielera, botaneros, licuadoras, batidoras y hasta vajillas manchadas que simulaban la piel de una vaca. En el departaamento de decoración, Mimi escogió velas decorativas, floreros, popurrís, portarretratos de aluminio y un par de cuadros.

¡Era increíble todo lo que se podía elegir!

Y por supuesto, no conforme con eso, Mimi lo arrastró al departamento de blancos, dónde eligieron juegos de sábanas (Matt se negó al encantador juego rosa que _Pink __princess_, como él la apodo, había encontrado), de toallas, de manteles y hasta cortinas, aunque Matt pensó que eso era excesivo. ¿¡Por Dios, quién en su sano juicio regalaría cortinas en una boda!?

Mientras Mimi elegía la tela de las cortinas, él volvió la vista al departamento contiguo, en el que sin duda comenzaba la sección de mujeres, presidida por una buena gama de ropa de cama. Quizá era una estrategia de la tienda, colocar juegos de sábanas junto a esa ropa tan… estimulan… subversiva.

-¿Qué ves? –cuestionó animada la castaña, al percatarse de que Matt ya no se encontraba a su lado. Quizá había encontrado más artículos para elegir.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos todo esto de lado y pedimos regalos como eso? –Matt señalo un _baby doll_ de color rosado que exhibía un maniquí de cuerpo perfecto y hueco.- Así lo disfrutaríamos los dos –sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Mimi lo miró por dos segundos, dudando entre abofetearlo o ignorarlo, pero comenzaba a conocer a Matt y sabía que él sólo intentaba sacarla de quicio, con su extraño sentido del humor. Por lo menos, en público no lo conseguiría, así que, con la voz más tranquila e indiferente que pudo, murmuró –Muy bien, si quieres, pídelo.

Matt anotó divertido el regalo en la lista, seguro de que nadie lo seleccionaría. La castaña emprendió la marcha fuera de la tienda y cuando pasaron juntó al maniquí, Matt se preguntó qué tanto se enojaría Mimi si como _inocente regalo_ le compraba el _baby doll_, pensando en que el rosa, después de todo, no era un color tan mortal.

ooo oooo ooo

Faltaba tan sólo cinco días para la boda. Yolei gritaba emocionada al tiempo que bailaba al son de la pegajosa _Saturday__ Night_, Sora la miraba divertida mientras terminaba de acomodar los juegos y Kari revolvía en una jarra de cristal una bebida preparada a base de vodka y jugo.

Además, estaban algunas amigas de la Universidad de Mimi y Sora. Y un par de primas de Yolei, que conversaban animadamente con Mimi. Esa noche era su despedida de soltera, sus amigas habían planeado _algo_, seguramente con un par de _strippers_ incluidos, cortesía de Yolei, sí de Yolei que tenía carita de santa, pero que en complicidad con Sora, hacía parecer mojigata a _Britney Spears_.

_Saturday´s__ the only day I wake up thinking ´bout_

_Cause any other day is just another day no doubt_

Todas las chicas estaban animadas, algunas bailaban y otras tomaban la bebida que Kari había preparado (servida en vasos de fiesta, con el torso de un hombre impreso), pero la verdad es que a la castaña no le entusiasmaba.

Dos horas después, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón de la habitación de Sora, había bebido y pensó que la brisa le sentaría bien. Llevaba una diadema que sujetaba un velo de papel china a su cabello y un _vestido de novia _hecho de papel higiénico, un juego bastante _creativo_ que había sugerido una de sus amigas de la universidad. También había abierto los regalos, chocolate para untar, aceites supuestamente afrodisíacos, un par de boletos para un spa y un sinfín de ropa interior…

-Mimi te buscan –la preocupada voz de Yolei entro desde la habitación.

-¿Quién?

-Al parecer el volumen de la música le molesto a los vecinos y alguno llamó a la policía, Sora está hablando con ellos.

Problemas. Al parecer la boda y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, estaba plagado de problemas. Mimi se quitó el _vestido_ _de novia_ y salió con prisa a la puerta. La música había cesado y todas las invitadas se miraban en silencio. En la puerta Sora discutía con un oficial.

-Es usted Mimi Tachikawa –interrogó el hombre cuando la castaña llegó.

Mimi asintió y acto seguido el hombre la sujeto, esposándola, al tiempo que murmuraba lo reglamentario. Mimi observó a Sora, que sonreía picara mientras la música comenzaba de nuevo.

Mimi, como buena hija de familia, o al menos de papá, se resistió un poco, sobre todo cuando el _stripper _la subió a una mesa junto con él, pero después pensó divertida… que al menos, debería disfrutar su despedida, no todo tenía por que ser tan malo y el _stripper_… se veía… _muy bien._

_Gichie__ gichie ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gichie__ gichie ya ya here (hee oh)_

_Mocca__ choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous__ couché avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous__ couché avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Kari y Yolei gritaban y chiflaban y el _oficial_ se movía seductoramente al tiempo que se desabrochaba el uniforme y recargaba peligrosamente sus manos en la espalda baja de la castaña, era un atractivo rubio que le recordaba a alguien, quizá no había bebido tan poco después de todo.

Sus amigas observaban emocionadas, por fin Mimi había quitado esa cara de mustia amargada y se estaba divirtiendo. El timbre sonó por segunda vez y una de las chicas abrió, encontrándose con un atractivo rubio vestido de traje.

Todo sucedió rápido. La chica, que era prima de Yolei, pensó emocionada que había llegado otro _stripper_. Bueno, más bien no lo pensó, sino que lo gritó y las otras chicas, que no conocían al prometido de Mimi en persona, no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre Yamato, murmurándole cosas y tocando algunas partes de su anatomía.

Matt se quedó estático. Había ido a casa de Sora para hablar con Mimi y hacerle la pregunta que lo mataba de curiosidad. ¿Sabía Mimi que Joe Kido, su antiguo novio, era ahora su padrastro? Había esperado todo, en especial una reacción histérica de su prometida, pero no que al menos 10 chicas le exigieran que se desnudara. Ni tampoco, ver a su prometida bailando sobre la mesa con un _stripper_ y un ¿velo de novia? en la cabeza.

Su primera reacción fue ir a la mesa y bajar a Mimi de ahí, pero no contó con que las chicas comenzarían a… toquetearlo, cosa que para ser sincero no le disgustó, bueno ¿Qué esperaban? La fantasía de todo hombre es montárselo con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, ahora con… ¿10?, el rubio pensó, _Bienvenido a la tierra prometida_.

Pero el ver a Mimi acariciar el torso del otro rubio, le hizo replantear prioridades. Tenía que bajar a su prometida de la mesa y alejar sus manos (las de Mimi) del cuerpo del _stripper_. Fue en ese momento que Sora y Kari lo vieron y comenzaron a reír, gritando que él no era un _stripper_, sino el prometido de Mimi, que a estas alturas ya también lo había visto.

La castaña observó a su prometido rodeado de mujeres y por un momento se quedó anonadada, ¿qué hacía Matt ahí? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo con la mitad de sus amigas encima? En ese momento, Matt la miró a los ojos y por un momento se sintió nerviosa. ¿Por qué diablos Matt, que era un depravado, tenía que encontrarla con las manos en la masa ó… mejor aún… el _stripper_?

Si que tenía mala suerte, seguro que ahora ese tonto no dejaría de recordárselo toda la vida.

Como pudo, Matt se alejó de las chicas, bajo a Mimi de la mesa y se la llevo cargando a la primera habitación vacía que encontró, que resultó ser la de Sora.

-¡Bájame! –ordeno la castaña pataleando cual niña pequeña.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres regresar con él? –cuestiono Matt con una chispa de diversión en los ojos- Su trabajo tiene sus ventajas –reconoció silbando admirado al tiempo que depositaba a la castaña en la cama-, que todas las mujeres de una fiesta te deseen, fantaseen y se abalancen sobre ti…

-No te sientas especial –lo interrumpió Mimi riendo-. Estaban ebrias y se entiende, sólo una mujer borracha te confundiría con un _stripper__._

-Que confusión –soltó irónico- yo las vi y _las sentí_ en su 5 sentidos. Y también me sorprendí de verte mi amor, ¿esa es tu idea de una buena celebración? Eres una… traviesa –sonrió provocativo.

-Yo… -la castaña sintió que enrojecía-… no me vengas con eso, seguro que tú me superaste, tiemblo de pensar en las pobres chicas que…

Pero la garganta de la castaña no emitió ningún sonido más. Matt, que estaba sentado en la cama, se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y con un rápido movimiento se recostó sobre Mimi, que lo miró aturdida.

-Y que te parece –sugirió el rubio con sus dos manos aprisionando las muñecas de Mimi y observando que aún llevaba el ridículo velo de papel- si mejor lo festejamos tú y yo en privado.

El corazón de Mimi se detuvo y en menos de un segundo renovó la marcha a toda velocidad.

¿Otra vez era porque estaba bebida?

O simplemente era la mirada del rubio llena de intensidad y su ronca voz cargada de deseo.

Ok, lo despreciaba. Pero tampoco era ciega e insensible, y aunque le costará el sinsabor de mil puñetazos en el estomago, tenía que reconocer que Yamato, después de todo, era un hombre atractivo y muy seductor, cuando se lo proponía.

Pero Mimi tuvo que dejar su razonamiento de lado. El rubio aumento la presión en sus muñecas y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y sentía esa excitación en el estómago que siempre antecede a un beso, sazonado de ese silencio delicioso en el que sólo se miraban, como dudando de algo que… inevitablemente tendría que ocurrir.

De pronto, el rubio cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios… y en el último momento Mimi volteó la cabeza y los labios de Matt depositaron un frío beso en la parte superior de su cuello, que le produjo escalofríos.

-No estoy tan ebria –murmuro la castaña, con los labios cosquilleantes y deseosos, trató de incorporarse empujando al rubio.

Matt, desconcertado, se levantó de inmediato de la cama y observó a su prometida. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a él? Si sólo pretendía jugar. ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado? Borrando ese pensamiento, sonrió galante y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Que lástima, ya festejaremos para la próxima –susurro con voz provocativa.

-Dudo que tengamos ese tipo de celebración –contesto amenazante, debía suponerlo Matt… bueno, Matt sólo era un degenerado, sólo quería jugar. Además la forma en que la miraba, la incomodaba y ¡por Dios, alguien tenía que encender la ventilación!

-Nunca digas de esa agua no beberé –murmuró el rubio encantado.

-Bueno, a qué viniste –interrogo la castaña, mirándose en el espejo, estaba sonrojada. ¡Perverso Ishida!

-Sólo… quería verte –Matt la observó confundido, por alguna extraña razón ya no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta- ¡ah! Y traje un regalo para la despedida, lo deje en la sala.

Mimi lo miró incrédula. ¿Quería verla? Por Dios, ni la madre Teresa se tragaría esa historia y menos viniendo de Matt, seguro se traía algo entre manos. Pero Matt de nuevo la dejo sin palabras, porque la beso en la mejilla, sonrió, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

¿¡Que diablos le pasaba a ese loco!?

Afuera, Matt subió a su flamante BMW, las chicas ya no lo habían acosado y continuaba entretenidas con el _stripper_, seguro que su prometida también lo estaría.

Pensó en Mimi, sin duda era difícil de impresionar. En la habitación había estado seguro de besarla, es más… había sentido el deseo de besarla, no por el trato, sino porque… ella lo tentaba. Oprimió un botón y bajó el capote del auto, seguramente necesitaría un baño de agua fría.

Por su parte, cuando la castaña abrió el regalo envuelto en papel rosa metálico, al día siguiente, no pudo evitar desear rebanar a su prometido. En la caja había un _baby doll_ rosa, el mismo que habían visto. ¡Pero que ni siquiera pensara ese pequeño pervertido que ella iba a usarlo! Si estaba segura de que necesitaría por lo menos 10 botellas de tequila para… hacer el… cumplir con el trato.

Y al pensar en eso, Mimi recordó la seductora mirada del rubio cuando iba a besarla y no pudo evitar que, su traicionero cuerpo, sintiera un inquietante escalofrío. Y eso… no presagiaba nada bueno.

ooo oooo ooo

Con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, Mimi se miró en el espejo por última vez, en la salita de la iglesia destinada a las novias. El vestido blanco strapless entallaba su cintura y la falda de seda y tafetán le confería el aspecto de un hada. Llevaba una gargantilla de brillantes con aretes y pulsera a juego, que habían pertenecido a su madre, era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de ella y su padre le había contando que ella también las había lucido en su boda.

Suspiro, había llegado el momento de pagar el precio de sus ambiciones. De un momento a otro comenzarían a tocar _Truly__, Madly Deeply_, el tema que había elegido en lugar de marcha nupcial. Ella caminaría al altar en donde Yamato la esperaría y sus vidas se unirían… no para siempre… sino por dos años. Dos años en los que ella debería darle un hijo.

Yolei le acomodo el velo, sujetó por una peineta incrustada de cristales y perfectamente acomodada en el elegante _moño italiano_ con mechones ondulados que había elegido como peinado. Kari le tendió un voluminoso _bouquet_ de orquídeas y rosas rosadas. Todo estaba en su lugar.

Cuando los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a escucharse, Sora, que era la primera dama, emprendió su lento andar. Mimi tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! ¡No se podía casar! Podía hacerlo como esa loca chica de una película que nunca se casaba y siempre salía corriendo. Observó al frente, la iglesia estaba llena. No había ruta de escape. ¿¡No había escapatoria!?

Resignada e híperventilando, tomo el brazo de Masaharu Ishida, aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y temblando, comenzó a avanzar hacia Matt.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola, Chicas!! y esporádicos chicos que les de curiosidad leer esto n.n

Muchas lluvias y cambios de luna ha habido desde que actualice este fic XD

Pero bueno aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo, que ya tenía un rato salido del horno, pero que por x o y no había tenido tiempo de editar T0T

Si, lo sé, soy lenta buuu buuu u.u Okidoki.

Pero yendo al fic, me gusto como quedó este capitulo, si soy sincera escribir con este tono más desenfadado me relaja un montón XD No pretendo que este fic sea de comedia, la verdad es que para escribir eso soy malísima, lo que si, es que quiero que se vea que los personajes llevan la vida relax, aunque claro, preocupándose por los aspectos serios n.n

Y vaya ya llegamos a la boda!! Oigo las campanas, vienen Matties en camino y una histeria colectiva XD

Yo en lo personal tengo curiosidad por la Luna de Miel y por… todo lo demás XD

Habrá que ver qué más pasa con éstas digiparejas, ¿disparejas? Neee, cada quién está con quién neta tiene que estar… Mimato Rulz!

Por lo pronto a mi sólo me queda agradecerles un montonal por todos los reviews que mandan!! No esperaba una respuesta tan buena, en serio!! Y quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que tienen conmigo y por todo lo que me cuentan del fic n.n, por las sugerencias, los jalones de orejas y bueno, hasta por las amenazas de una pronta actualización XD

Rashiru, Darkangelrisa, Andrea, Maoko, Hiikarii.chan, The angel star, Puchisko, Rogue Aikawa, Raven Sakura, Zoo Crazy Pill, Santalia, Nyx: Goddess of Darkness, MimiDeIshida, Haruno-Samy, Stephanie, Mónica (grax por tus 2 reviews n.n), Fany D. Flowright, Harkanta y M.F. Sarath.

Son las mejores y el fic es para ustedes y que mejor cosa que pueda desearles que su propio Edward!! O de perdis un agasaje con un Jacob ¿no?

Obvio, no lo hagan si ya tienen un Edward ¬¬

Y bueno para las que les gusta la saga de Twilight, supongo que la emoción ya ha superado todo!! Falta muy poco para el 8/10

Como siempre un abrazaso inmortal y mis mejores vibras para todas sus locuras n.n

Y a disfrutar de la lluvia!!

Matta ne

Prox. Capi.

La luna de miel no es como la pintan


	7. La Luna de Miel no es como la pintan I

_Nosotros con el machismo, ustedes al feminismo_

_Y al final la historia termina en par_

_Porque en pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar_

_Terminar, terminar._

_(Mujeres, Arjona)_

**CAPITULO 7 "LA LUNA DE MIEL NO ES COMO LA PINTAN"**

Matt sonrió orgulloso a los fotógrafos que habían acudido a su boda, por todas partes no se veían más que flashes. Y aunque Mimi había optado por una boda sencilla y sin pretensión, habían acudido por lo menos 250 personas, entre amigos, familiares y socios. Sin mencionar a la prensa, que los esperó afuera de la iglesia y afuera de la mansión.

Tal y como él lo había pronosticado, eran la pareja del momento, aunque para su fortuna, pensaba el rubio, ese momento a lo sumo duraría un par de semanas. Ellos no eran personas famosas, sólo herederos de grandes corporaciones.

La ceremonia en la iglesia había sido interesante, el sacerdote los había incitado a respetarse y soportar las tribulaciones cotidianas con amor y paciencia hacía el cónyuge, finalizando con la celebre frase _Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre._

Al rubio le sonó a ironía. Ese _matrimonio_ sólo duraría dos años. Dos años para proporcionarles a cada uno todo lo que necesitaban, después, cada quién pintaría su raya. Aunque, por supuesto, sin descuidar a su hijo. Y por extraño que pareciera, al pensar en eso y observar a Mimi que era felicitada por una de sus tías, sintió una extraña ternura.

Él ya había cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora sólo faltaba Mimi. En el momento en que el juez los declaró marido y mujer en la enorme carpa que habían montado en el jardín de la mansión, Mimi podía darse por bien servida, pues toda su herencia pasaba a sus manos y era libre de la tutoría de Keiko _Kido_.

Ahora sólo faltaba su heredero.

La fiesta fue un éxito. La comida estaba deliciosa y los enormes arreglos de flores brillaban a luz de las velas que se habían instalado en la carpa. Una de las amigas de Mimi, Yolei, había insistido en que así sería más romántico. Sólo había unos cuantos y pequeños focos en las esquinas y el centro, para iluminar estratégicamente la carpa bajo la que los invitados bailaban _Kissing__ You_, el tema de amor de Romeo y Julieta, acompañanado el primer baile de los novios.

-¿Lista? –cuestiono Matt sonriendo sinceramente.

Ya todo estaba listo para partir. TK y Tai habían amarrado algunas latas al auto que los llevaría a ellos al aeropuerto y él, por fin, se había deshecho del traje de novio.

-Creo que si –Mimi ya se había cambiado el vestido de novia, un _Valentino_, y ahora lucía un sencillo vestido rosa con chaqueta a juego- Sólo falta deshacerme de esto –señalo el bouquet con cara de mártir, provocando una sonrisita del rubio.

-Veamos quién es la siguiente afortunada, aunque no hay otro como yo –bromeo Matt, observando como las jóvenes solteras comenzaban a agruparse debajo del pequeño balcón en el que estaban.

Mimi se puso de espaldas, lanzó el ramo al aire y escuchó los gritos y aullidos de pelea y frustración. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres peleaban por eso? ¿Tan desesperadas estaban? Definitivamente no sabían ni en lo que se metían. Solteras y libres, estaban mucho, mucho mejor.

El grito la sacó de sus tribulaciones y observo a su amiga sonriendo contrariada. El ramo estaba en manos de Yolei.

ooo oooo ooo

-¿Quieres bailar? –Ken sonrió, Yolei se veía muy linda en el vestido rosa de las damas de honor.

-Por qué no –contesto ella sonriendo.

En una boda, luego de que la novia arrojara el ramo y el novio la liga, era costumbre que los dos _suertudos_ que se hubieran hecho de estos objetos, bailaran juntos la primera canción, luego de que los novios se marcharan. También era costumbre que la fiesta continuara y los que se quedaban seguían divirtiéndose y brindando en salud de los novios.

Muchos invitados se habían quedado a observar como Yolei y TK (que había atrapado la liga) bailaban una moderna canción. Kari estaba roja por las bromas de sus amigas, con respecto a que le tocaba ser la próxima novia, junto a TK. Ken por su parte, sintió una extraña punzada al observar a Yolei bailando con el rubio, a pesar de que este era su amigo y de que estaba comprometido. Por eso, cuando la canción había terminado y la pareja se separó, se propuso ser el único que bailara con la pelimorada esa noche.

Y aunque sólo habían salido un par de veces y de que casi no la conocía, se sentía cómodo a su lado y a la vez, con cierto derecho de propiedad, al observar que otros hombres la miraban. Y es que a pesar de su aire intelectual, Yolei era guapa. Sus facciones aniñadas le conferían un aire inocente, sus ojos violetas resultaban muy contrastantes y atractivos con su tono de piel y armonizaban con su cabello, tenía una figura fina y estilizada, pero no anoréxica. Sin contar con sus labios, el inferior un poco más grueso, como si pidiera ser probado…

Ken trató de dejar de lado ese pensamiento, pero no pudo. La joven se deslizaba rítmicamente entre sus brazos y de vez en cuando le regalaba una mirada o una sonrisa. En las dos citas que habían tenido nunca se habían besado. Ella le parecía una chica diferente a las mujeres con las que había salido, era linda, inteligente, divertida, sexy a su manera y… según Matt, hasta atrevida. Ken había querido golpearlo cuando le contó eso, pero el rubio le había aclarado que no lo sabía por experiencia o algo así, sino porque la había visto bailando con un _stripper_ en las despedida de soltera de Mimi. Atrevida o no, a él no le había tocado verlo.

Media hora después, la joven se excuso para ir al tocador. Ken la siguió y ambos se encontraron en uno de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Yolei lo observó, le parecía increíble que un hombre tan guapo estuviera interesado en ella, sin contar con que Ken era amable, detallista, sociable y tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretirle el corazón a una monja.

Le sonrió y por un momento se quedó petrificada al observar sus ojos y la intensidad con la que él la miraba. La garganta se le secó. Ken avanzó un paso en su dirección, como midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y Yolei, la despistada, la que nunca rompía una regla, se entregó por completo al abrazo y los labios de Ken.

Él le acarició la espalda desnuda, por el cuello halter del vestido y se relamió gustoso con los labios de la chica. Era lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando hacer. Y cuando ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, como deseando eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos, Ken no pudo soportar la tentación de llevarla a una de las habitaciones.

En la cama, la miró como pidiendo su aprobación. Yolei lo beso con fuerza y lo atrajo, al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Ken sonrió contrariado ¿no era él el que debía tomar la iniciativa? ¿Cómo una niña que parecía tan buena, podía ser tan mala? Pensó él divertido.

Le desabrochó el vestido y pronto ambos quedaron sin nada. Ken mordió su cuello y después comenzó a besar sus senos. Yolei gimió cuando Ken llevo sus dedos hasta su entrepierna, podía sentir su masculinidad presionando su vientre.

Cuando Yolei lo besó en el cuello y deslizó sus pequeñas manos por su espalda, Ken estaba al punto máximo, podía sentir su sangre bullir y centrarse en una sola parte de su cuerpo.

Sonrió a la chica, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba sonriendo, le pareció la cosa más linda que había visto en su vida. La beso con ternura y enseguida entró en ella. Yolei gimió y le araño la espalda. Algo no estaba bien.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste –cuestiono él mirándola asustado. ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Había sido muy rudo al entrar. Pensando… ahora lo veía, era un idiota, era obvio pensar que Yolei no… -¿te lastime? –cuestionó observándola con cuidado.

-No, fue perfecto –suspiro ella mirándolo a los ojos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero Ken todavía estaba conmocionado, incluso más que Yolei, ni siquiera quería moverse, la idea de lastimarla lo aterraba. Ella le sonrió comprendiendo y después lo beso.

-Estoy bien –susurró comenzando a moverse.

Ken salió un poco de su estupor. Y después de que ella lo besara con más pasión, también comenzó a moverse, al principio con cuidado, observando cada gesto de ella y después con más libertad, al tiempo que se deleitaba con la respuesta deseosa de Yolei. Ella lo volvía loco, y asustado comprendió que nunca había tenido tantas sutilezas con nadie… ella lo volvía loco, le gustaba más de lo que debería… ¿para qué negarlo? Se había enamorado de ella.

ooo oooo ooo

Mimi despertó y abrió la ventanilla, lo único que veía era oscuridad, seguramente ya estaban sobrevolando el Pacífico. Se llevo una mano al cuello, estaba entumida. Dormir en el avión no era precisamente cómodo y seguro la diferencia de horario le caería fatal.

Observó su mano izquierda, en la que brillaba _su_ sortija de bodas, era como… un grilletito en su dedo.

Ahora estaba casada. Con las ganas que había tenido de escaparse en la iglesia. ¡Malditas comedias románticas nunca mostraban la realidad!

Su _ahora esposo_ dormía a su lado profundamente, Mimi se le quedó viendo, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y le caía despeinado por la frente, sus ojos, ahora cerrados, no mostraban esa mirada segura y socarrona, parecía tan… vulnerable, dormido se veía como otra persona.

Más sereno e incluso tierno, adjetivo que jamás le aplicaría a Matt. Sus labios cooperaban con la imagen, pues mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Sus labios… Mimi se sonrojo al recordar el modo en el que él la había besado en la iglesia y luego delante del juez. Ella había esperado un toque delicado, casi nulo, pero Matt la había tomado de la cintura, repegándola a su cuerpo e incluso… había metido su lengua en su boca.

¡Maldición!

Y ella simple e inocentemente se había limitado a dejarlo ser. No se conocía ese lado tan… ¿morboso? ¿perverso? Se corto en seco, podía sentir que estaba sonriendo. Era una idota, el beso le había gustado. _No mezcles los negocios con el placer_ se reprendió a sí misma.

_Placer_. Con todo el ajetreo de la boda no había pensado en eso… estaban de Luna de Miel.

¡Iban a un hotel!

¡Sólo iba a haber una cama!

¡Tenía que compartirla con Matt!

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza con un volumen estruendoso. Después de todo había aceptado el trato, pero… ¿Matt no iba a….? ¿Y ella…. quería? Nuevamente lo miró dormir y se mordió el labio molesta y confundida.

ooo oooo ooo

Media hora después, Ken observaba como Yolei se vestía con movimientos delicados, estaba maravillado y no detenía su estudio aunque Yolei estaba algo sonrojada por su mirada fija.

-¿Me ayudas? –preguntó ella sonriendo y girándose para que él le abrochara el botón de atrás del cuello.

-¿Todo bien? –cuestionó él con voz preocupada.

Yolei asintió. No era como se había imaginado su primera vez, en la que ella era tomada en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa a la luz de las velas, no había sido de ese modo, pero… a su manera, había sido mejor, porque lo había hecho con la persona de la que estaba enamorada y había sido algo totalmente inesperado.

Ken había sido dulce y sensual… pensó sonrojándose al recordarlo.

Además esa idea de los pétalos ya estaba muy estereotipada y era poco original, prefería los besos cariñosos de Ken, su mirada azul oscurecida por el deseo, su voz ronca, sus manos y…

Sonriendo, terminó de anudarle la corbata al peliazul y lo jalo de ella para besarlo.

Juntos regresaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano, sonriendo y cuchicheándose cosas. Bailaron una vez más, la fiesta estaba por terminar y Ken, aunque sabía que sonaría anticuado y quizá fuera de lugar, quería pedirle a Yolei que fuera su novia.

Ni siquiera entendía porque se ponía nervioso, después de todo ya habían hecho el amor y ahora una simple pregunta y peor, la respuesta, lo atemorizaba. Observó a Yolei pensarlo durante dos segundos que le parecieron eternos y cuando ella asintió sonriendo, Ken la beso emocionado y estaba a punto de profundizar el beso cuando un sonido de cristales rompiéndose atrajo la atención de todos.

Yolei se sujeto con fuerza del brazo de Ken, asustada por el griterío. Al parecer alguien se estaba peleando, los gritos y los forcejeos se escuchaban junto a las mesas del _buffet_ en donde varias copas se habían caído.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al corro de curiosos y observaron que Tai y Masaharu sostenían a un hombre de cabello entrecano que forcejeaba furiosamente para abalanzarse sobre otro de la misma edad, que trataba de zafarse del agarre de TK y Davis.

-_Papá_ –murmuraron Yolei y Ken sorprendidos, se miraron un par de segundos tratando de comprender y después corrieron hacia su respectivo progenitor.

-Cálmate –gritó Yolei observando a su padre, su mamá también intentaba calmarlo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es Kenichi Ichijouji –explicó su madre, señalando al otro caballero.

-¿Él… es el dueño de la constructora Ichijouji? –cuestiono Yolei sintiendo que su corazón se detenía.

-¡Bastardo! –murmuro su padre aún debatiéndose con TK y Davis- ¡Suéltenme!

La escena entre Ken y sus padres no difería mucho, Masaharu había soltado a su viejo amigo, que ahora era contenido por su hijo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –sugirió Ken sorprendido de la vitalidad de su padre, que se debatía furioso para soltarse.

-¡Suéltame Ken! –demandó- ¡Ese maldito no….!

-Ken, sácalo de aquí –pidió su madre.

Y entre forcejeos y maldiciones, Ken, auxiliado por Tai, llevó a su padre al auto, no sin una última mirada a su novia, que lo observaba pálida. ¡No podía creerlo! Ella era hija del dueño de la constructora Inoue, el mayor rival de su padre.

Entre Masaharu y TK también llevaron a Inoue a su auto, seguidos por Yolei y su madre. Su padre maldijo todo el camino de regreso a su casa y Yolei observó distraída las luces de neón de la ciudad, no podía apartar de su mente a Ken. ¿Cómo rayos no le había preguntado su apellido? Era el hijo del mayor rival de su padre. ¡Se había acostado con el hijo del contrincante!

Y lo peor… se había enamorado de él.

Cuando su padre se enterara, la mataría.

Sólo pudo rogar por tener buena suerte y que ojala su padre nunca lo supiera. Porque ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a Ken, se había tardado toda la vida en encontrarlo. Sintió un pequeño espasmo de dolor en su entrepierna y sonriendo se recordó en los brazos de Ken, se miró el vestido y deseó que Mimi también pasara una buena noche, después de todo, era su noche de bodas.

ooo oooo ooo

Mimi descendió con paso lento, ese viaje en avión le había dejado las piernas aletargadas y ahora temía caerse de la escalerilla con los tacones que usaba. Habían llegado al lugar que Matt había elegido para pasar la Luna de Miel, un enclave exótico, bello, sensual y lejano, al otro lado del Pacífico, las hermosas costas de Cancún en México.

Los folletos que había hojeado en el avión revelaban que Cancún era un lugar extraordinariamente hermoso. El Mar Caribe, la densa vegetación, los místicos templos de antiguas civilizaciones, se mezclaban con la modernidad de los hoteles y la eterna diversión nocturna. Un lugar idílico, pero… con Matt. ¡Menudo panorama!

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué empacaste media casa? –se quejó el rubio, impresionado por el peso de una de las tres valijas de Mimi.

¡Tres! Él sólo llevaba una.

-Cierra la boca, no es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho –soltó ella ofendida, hacía calor húmedo y era de noche. Ella ya había dormido toda su noche y aquí también era de noche… ¡genial!, pensó algo mortificada.

-¡Debilucho, yo! –se quejó Matt sonriendo, dejó la maleta en el carrito del aeropuerto y se acercó a Mimi amenazante.

-Matt –susurró ella mirándolo con algo de recelo. ¿Acaso iba a pegarle?

Pero su recelo se transformó en miedo cuando observó al rubio sonreír traviesamente, antes de levantarla con facilidad entre sus brazos y echarla en su hombro como si fuera un costal. Mimi jadeo y el rubio comenzó a reír, la sujeto con un brazo y con el otro jaló el carrito de las 4 maletas.

-¡Bájame! –exigió la castaña.

-Si puedo aguantarte, nadie podrá decir que soy debilucho –murmuro de buen modo.- Busquemos un taxi.

-¿¡Insinúas que estoy gorda!? –casi ladró Mimi. Podían decirle de todo pero vieja y gorda no entraba en la lista.

-Llenita es más lindo y menos cruel –sentenció él, sonriendo socarrón y como la gente los miraba añadió a gritos- ¡Somos recién casados!

En cuanto Matt la bajo y la sentó en el taxi, Mimi le pellizco una pierna.

-Por decirme _gorda_ –rezongó.

Matt jadeo y el taxista lo miró confundido.

-Somos recién casados –musitó dolido, la castaña sabía dónde pellizcar.

ooo oooo ooo

Matt despidió al botones y entró la última maleta él mismo. Había reservado la suite matrimonial de un tranquilo y confortable hotel, la habitación parecía agradable y como regalo de bienvenida les habían dejado una cesta de frutas, las manzanas parecían más rojas que nunca, y una botella de champaña fría.

-¡Vaya! –gimió Mimi emocionada desde la terraza de su habitación. La luna y miles (literalmente) de estrellas se habían dado cita para espiar a los vacacionistas. El Mar Caribe parecía inmenso y totalmente oscuro, salvo las luces de algunos barcos que al parecer celebraban fiestas en alta mar.

Matt suspiró, ¿porqué diablos la suite matrimonial tenía que estar en el décimo piso del hotel? Y él que había reservado un hotel tranquilo y pequeño porque pensó que sería mejor… ¿mejor que el riesgo de morir de acrofobia en tu Luna de Miel? Vaya sarcasmo.

Aunque debía admitir que lo que se atisbaba por el ventanal, desde un lugar bien alejado de la terraza, no se veía tan mal. Las luces de los hoteles se extendían por toda la Zona Hotelera como pequeños faroles y la negrura del mar parecía infinita.

Mimi se giró para verlo, la castaña sonreía como si fuera una niña pequeña, aún más divertida porque no había olvidado el temor a las terrazas de su ahora _esposo_…

-_Por fin solos -_murmuro el rubio divertido, aflojándose la corbata.

La sangre de Mimi se congeló al observar la mirada azul oscuro del rubio… la estudiaba, la analizaba, la recorría y…. ¿¡la estaba desnudando!?

-No me mires así, no te voy a violar, Tachikawa –soltó riéndose, al tiempo que arrojaba la corbata- Deberías ver tu cara.

Matt comenzó a reír, le encantaba hacerla rabiar y observar su mirada enojada de niña caprichosa.

-¿No lo vas a hacer? –respondió Mimi sonriendo sugestiva.

Se acerco lentamente al rubio al tiempo que se deshacía de la chaqueta de su vestido, lo miró coqueta y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Vaya, me decepcionas, yo pensé que… podíamos pasarla bien –completó mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio se había quedado helado, no esperaba esa actitud. Sin saber cómo, sus brazos ya habían rodeado la pequeña cintura de Mimi. Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y por un momento sólo fue conciente del ardor que sentía en la boca por el deseo de besarla.

Mimi lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños, sonriendo con timidez, al tiempo que reducía totalmente el espacio entre sus cuerpos. ¡Diablos, sabía cómo provocarlo!

-¿Me deseas? –cuestiono la castaña con voz suave.

El rubio la aprisiono más contra él, sintiendo como los pechos de Mimi se aplastaban contra su pecho y como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y a fluir sólo hacia una parte. ¡Dios, la deseaba!

-¡Deberías ver tu cara! –murmuró Mimi riendo y alejándose de él.

A Matt le tomó sólo un milisegundo darse cuenta de que la castaña se había burlado de él.

-No juegues con fuego –advirtió Matt atrayéndola de nuevo por la cintura- podrías quemarte –susurró al tiempo que la besaba en el cuello, antes de que ella pudiera resistirse.

_¡Tranquila!_ Se ordeno la castaña mentalmente, tratando de controlar los nervios y sobretodo, el placentero temblor que la había recorrido tras el beso del rubio. Las cosas no iban como ella lo había planeado, había comenzado como una broma y ahora… parecía una batalla.

–Tal vez sepa jugar mejor que tú –sentenció la castaña suavemente, acercó sus labios a los de Yamato e hizo amago de besarlo, pero en su lugar, desvió la dirección y deposito un tentador beso debajo de su oreja.

El rubio sonrió, disfrutando el agradable cosquilleo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Matt la miró a los ojos y descendió para besar nuevamente el cuello de Mimi, pero ésta vez ascendió hasta la comisura de su boca, se separo un poco y se detuvo un instante, disfrutando el deseo reflejado en los ojos castaños y su propio fuego en la garganta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, deleitándose con el preludio y la cercanía del otro, hasta que Mimi emitió un suspiro bajo y Matt deslizó sus labios hasta su boca, deshaciéndose de todo su autocontrol.

Algo se encendió en ambos con una fuerza devastadora.

Cuando Matt rozó los labios de Mimi con su lengua, ésta inmediatamente lo abrazó con más fuerza por la espalda y abrió la boca para permitir la intrusión. La lengua del rubio la quemaba, jamás había sentido algo así. Matt la cargó sin dejar de besarla y la deposito en la cama.

La falda del vestido de Mimi se había subido y revelaba una gran parte de su muslo, sin pensarlo el rubio comenzó a deslizar su mano por la pierna derecha de Mimi, al tiempo que ésta emitía un gemido ahogado por sus besos. Matt se sentía como embriagado, no había tenido conciencia de cuanto deseaba a su prometida, más bien a su _esposa,_ hasta que ésta se lo pregunto.

La deseba porque era una niña caprichosa, sensual e inocente a la vez, nunca había estado con una mujer así. La deseaba por la mirada ceñuda que ponía cuando él bromeaba, por sus labios frunciéndose cuando sonreía, por el ritmo de su falda ondeándose en torno a sus piernas cuando caminaba, por sus manos delicadas que en ese momento ya le habían aflojado la camisa y por sus besos que sabían a manzana… una jugosa y tentadora manzana.

Mimi suspiró cuando Matt comenzó a besarle el cuello y la clavícula, al tiempo que deslizaba el zipper de su vestido.

No tenía que ser así, no se había propuesto acostarse con Matt esa noche, pero… no podía pararlo, ella también lo deseaba y fue más conciente de eso cuando el rubio le quitó el vestido y comenzó a deslizar su sujetador con la punta de los dedos.

Aturdida, Mimi puso sus manos en el pecho de Matt alejándolo.

-Espera, espera, espera –murmuro con la respiración agitada.

Matt casi quiso gritar.

¿¡Esperar!?

¿¡Quién diablos en su sano juicio podría esperar en una situación así!?

A duras penas podía controlar su respiración, por no hablar de otras cosas. Observó con intensidad a Mimi que a su vez lo miraba con los ojos dilatados por el deseo.

-¿Qué te parece si paramos? –cuestiono la castaña, aún podía sentir la presión del cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo, eran imaginaciones suyas, él estaba ya a por lo menos treinta centímetros.

-¿Quieres parar? –murmuro Matt roncamente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, observó a la castaña a medio vestir y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas duchas de agua fría tendría que tomar.

-Creo que es lo mejor –sentenció Mimi.

-Está bien si… es lo que… lo mejor –aceptó Matt observándola, aún con deseo.

-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en no seguir con esto? –cuestiono Mimi.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

-Es un pacto –Mimi le tendió la mano.

-Muy bien –Matt tomó la mano sellando el trato.

Se miraron por menos de dos segundos, aún con las manos agarradas y en seguida, Mimi jaló a Matt con toda su fuerza y volvió a besarlo.

_Si está loca_ pensó el rubio disfrutando el beso casi hambriento de esposa.

Lejos de apagar el deseo, la interrupción lo había intensificado, al menos en la castaña que cerró los ojos y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, a la vez que se entregaba a la deliciosa caricia de su esposo, que ahora que había soltado el sujetador, acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Matt terminó de sacarse la ropa y tumbó a Mimi en la cama, la miró tan intensamente que la castaña se sonrojo y sintió que la garganta se le secaba, pero eso no fue nada cuando el rubio descendió y comenzó a besar uno de sus senos. Mimi dio un grito ahogado cuando el rubio deslizó su lengua, capturando su pezón, para después morderlo suavemente.

Introdujo sus dedos suavemente en el interior de la castaña, al tiempo que sentía bullir el centro de su cuerpo, se moría por terminar en ella, pero a la vez era extraordinariamente excitante observar el rostro de Mimi, deleitarse con sus temblores y gemidos, quería que ella también lo disfrutara.

Mimi se tensó cuando sintió los dedos de Matt en su interior, pero él la tranquilizó con un beso y comenzó un suave vaivén. La castaña le mordió suavemente el cuello y gimió pegada a él, lo quería más cerca, a pesar de que era imposible acercarse aún más.

Cuando sintió que ella estaba lista, se posiciono entre sus muslos y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a entrar lentamente, la castaña no resistió el impulso de levantar sus caderas y ésta vez fue el turno del rubio de gemir, al tiempo que ella acariciaba su cara y lo atraía para besarlo.

El rubio emitió un sonido tan ronco y gutural que Mimi perdió el poco control que le quedaba, comenzaron un vaivén suave que se fue intensificando.

Ella nunca había esperado que hacer el amor con Matt fuera así, tan natural, tan pasional, no esperaba sentirse tan segura, él la hacía sentirse hermosa y sensual por la forma en que la miraba… Nunca había entendido esa frase que decía que las miradas podían quemar…con un último gemido, la castaña araño la espalda de Matt mientras él le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja y se desplomaba sobre ella.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Matt apartó un mechón del rostro de la castaña y la beso suavemente, mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca.

Despertó en la madrugada, abrazando a Mimi, sin recordar cuándo lo había hecho, sus castaños cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y su delicado aroma lo embriagaba. Delicadamente tomó la sabana para cubrirlos bien, sólo escuchaba el lejano sonido de las olas en la oscuridad. Confundido observo a la castaña. Le había gustado y mucho, hacer el amor con ella, pero… eso no entraba en el trato… ¿acaso algo había cambiado?

Quizá, después de todo, ella había ganado la apuesta. Talvez, quien jugaba con fuego, terminaba quemado.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»

¡Hola! Chicas!!

Millones de olas llegaron a la playa desde la última vez que actualice jajaja XD

Pero he decir que, a pesar de no haber planeado que Tachikawa e Ishida consumaran el matrimonio, me gustó el resultado. La escena resultó tan natural, que pese a estar tentada a dejarla para la prox, no tuve corazón para hacerlo.

¿Y qué me dicen de Yolei y Ken? Aquí cada pareja tendrá su drama XD

Y por cierto, para las escenas de amabas parejitas, he agradecer la inspiración a éstas chicas que se hacen llamara Santalia y a su excelente fic _Solo una noche_. Porque después de chutarme este buenísimo fic, inevitablemente sentí que debía escribir un lemon (o más bien un intento de XD)

Y bueno he de aclarar también que el retraso se debió a ejem… el final de la saga de Crepúsculo ¡¡_AMANECER!! _Y a pesar de las críticas he de decir que me gustó el libro jejeje n.n ¿ya lo leyeron?

Y bueno, para ya parar de marear a todos, déjenme decirles ¡¡MIL GRAX X LOS REVIEWS!! De verdad que me encanta que ésta historia medio rara les este gustando. ¡¡Mimato rulz!!

Este fic va para todos los lectores o más bien las lectoras XD, en especial para las que se dejan un tiempecín de dejar sus coments, críticas, amenazas y sugerencias (que sí se hizo el intento de lemon XD)

Raven Sakura, Chizuma, Haruno-Samy, Fany D. Flowright, Raymi, Hiikarii.chan, Dulce.Mimi, Rogue Aikawa, Santalia, Nyx: Goddess of Darkness, Puchisko, Soofiia y Zulema.

Grax, chicas, el capi va por ustedes n.n

Como siempre un abrazaso inmortal y mis mejores vibras para todas sus locuras n.n

Ya viene día de muertos muajaja!!

Matta ne.

Prox. Capi.

La Luna de Miel no es como la pintan II


	8. La Luna de Miel no es como la pintan II

_**Tengo que andar muy atento**_

_**para**_ _**no perderme detalle de ti**_

_**y**_ _**si hay que llamarlo de un modo**_

_**diré**_ _**que te amo por llamarlo así**_

_**(Lo poco que queda de mí, Arjona)**_

**CAPITULO 8 "LA LUNA DE MIEL NO ES COMO LA PINTAN II"**

-Matt, apaga ese ruido infernal –demandó la castaña tapándose la cabeza con la cobija, el despertador le martilleaba los tímpanos.

-Preciosa, son más de las 8 –contestó Matt saliendo del baño con una toalla en los hombros, apago la alarma del celular.

-¿No estábamos de vacaciones? –ironizo Mimi levantándose, al tiempo que se cubría rápidamente el pecho con la sábana.

¡Diablos, estaba desnuda!

Había hecho el amor con Matt la noche anterior. Había tenido oportunidad de pararlo y no lo había hecho… no lo había detenido y peor… el recuerdo no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-¡Por eso! Si queremos llegar al parque tenemos que salir a más tardar en 30 minutos –aclaro el rubio, después sonrió y se inclino en la cama sonriente- a menos que… tengas mejores planes.

-Pide el desayuno –murmuro Mimi escabulléndose al baño. Podía sentirlo, estaba sonrojada.

¡Malditos escrúpulos! ¿¡Por qué no sólo podía disfrutar de una noche de sexo y actuar con indiferencia después!? No es que ahora no pudiera ver a Matt a la cara sino que… ¡odiaba saber que la estaría fastidiando por siempre! ¡Con sus bromas idiotas y sus miraditas soeces!

Afortunadamente, el baño le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, aunque descubrir que en la parte inferior de su cuello tenía un pequeño _chupetón_, no la hizo sentir mejor. ¿Y ahora? La gente pensaría que era una… ¡Bueno al diablo lo que la gente pensará! Estaba de luna de miel ¿no? Quizá era natural, además podía camuflarlo con su cabello, porque de bufandas, ni hablar.

No se molestó en maquillarse, después de todo estaba en la playa, se peino con una coleta baja de lado y encima del traje de baño rosa y naranja, se puso una falda blanca y un top de tirantes rosa. Matt la esperaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la habitación. El rubio aún no había tocado el desayuno, pues la estaba esperando, vestía una bermuda azul y una camisa hawaiana. Mimi sonrió al verlo, parecía un niño turista y no su insufrible esposo.

-Te ves bien –murmuro Matt al tiempo que comenzaba a picotear la fruta de su desayuno americano, estaba hambriento.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves tan mal, aunque pensé que en la vida real nadie usaba esas camisas –bromeó la castaña comiendo un pan.

-Oye… ¿está bien que comas eso? Te van a engordar las piernas.

La castaña lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo y le dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auch! –se quejo el rubio- yo lo decía por tu bien. Me preocupo por ti.

-¿A dónde vamos? –cuestiono la castaña haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Matt, cortó un trozo de un apetitoso hotcake.

-A Xcaret, es un parque ecológico. La guía turística decía que era muy hermoso, habrá que verlo. Está como a cuarenta minutos en carro. –Matt mordió un pan con mermelada al tiempo que echaba una disimulada mirada a la terraza, el clima era estupendo y el sol brillaba sobre el mar, de un increíble azul turquesa.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

-¿40 minutos? –cuestionó la castaña sarcástica, una hora más tarde.

En la recepción del hotel les habían dicho que en el embarcadero salían autobuses para Xcaret, incluso se vendían paquetes con el transporte y la entrada incluidos, pero Matt, añorando su BMW, había decidido rentar un auto.

El rubio había elegido un _Jeep Wrangel_, verde militar, con un potente motor que rugía al más leve toque del acelerador. Hasta que 20 minutos después, en medio de la carretera, el motor dejo de rugir y los dejó varados.

-Parece que se quedó sin aceite –murmuro el rubio, después de revisarlo -deberíamos estar agradecidos de que no se haya desvielado, sólo necesita aceite, tapafugas y un mecánico, pero…

-Pero no crecen en los árboles, ni en las palmeras –la castaña estaba consternada, hacía un calor de los infiernos, había comenzado a transpirar y estaban en medio de la nada, sin contar con que su estúpido teléfono celular ya no tenía batería y no podría llamar al 911.

-Tranquila. Estás conmigo –sonrió Matt.

-¿Eso debería ser un consuelo? –cuestiono sarcástica al tiempo que le daba un trago a la botella de agua que había tomado del minibar.

Observó a su esposo, sudoroso y con el cabello alborotado, tenía una pequeña mancha de grasa en la cara y se había quitado esa ridícula camisa hawaiana. Sus ojos azules brillaban, debido al calor. Se veia tan... antojable.

Agua. Necesitaba más agua, sin duda, el calor repentino la había atolondrado.

El rubio, ajeno al escrutinio de su esposa, llamó por celular al lugar en dónde le habían rentado el auto, afortunadamente era un hombre precavido y había tomado una tarjeta con los datos de la arrendadora.

-Media hora –informó Matt a Mimi- Podría ser peor.

-Sí –murmuro Mimi algo más tranquila- ¿Quieres?

-Gracias –el rubio tomó la botella y le dio un buen trago.

_Sólo faltaría que se deje caer el agua en la cara y el cabello para que parezca recién salido de playgirl_, pensó la castaña con sarcasmo, pero aún observándolo.

De repente, Matt la miró y sus miradas se encontraron. Mimi sintió el mismo fuego en la boca del estomago que había sentido la noche anterior. Por su parte, el rubio sintió el impulso desesperado de besarla. Y se pregunto por qué habían salido del hotel.

-No pensé que tuvieras una mirada tan pervertida –soltó Matt bromeando, para recuperar la compostura.

Mimi sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. ¡Diablos, estaba ruborizada otra vez!

-Ídem –contestó aclarándose la garganta.

-¡Oh vamos, no me niegues que una de tus fantasías sexuales es tener sexo desenfrenado en una carretera! -Matt sonrió juguetón, le encantaba provocarla, sencillamente no lo podía evitar.

-¿Cuántas películas porno has visto en tu vida, eh? Te afectaron –sentenció Mimi.- Además, lo de anoche…

-¿Fue lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado en la vida? –aventuró Matt aún bromeando.

-¿Cómo te soportas a ti mismo?

-Es lo que hay –contestó el rubio sonriendo. Aunque la pregunta lo había turbado un poco, era la misma que él se había hecho un par de veces.

El extraño mutismo de Matt y su mirada perdida en la carretera, la incomodaron. ¿Y ahora?

-Por cierto, hablando de anoche –murmuro la castaña, tratando de romper el silencio y a la vez de aclarar la parte del trato.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Vaya, que directo!

-Así soy.

-Eres todo un caso.

-No me has contestado.

-No.

-¿No te arrepientes? ¿O aceptabas que no me habías contestado?

-Las dos… ¿y… qué me dices tú… te… arrepientes?

El rubio la miró como si mirara a una idiota. ¿¡Cómo podía preguntarle eso!?

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y creía que eso había quedado claro. Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta irónica cuando cayó en cuenta de la expresión de la castaña. No había vanidad, la clase de vanidad con la que las mujeres se enorgullecían de ser buenas amantes, no. La expresión de Mimi era una mezcla de curiosidad, dulzura e ingenuidad, como si creyera que él contestaría afirmativamente. Su expresión se suavizó.

-No –murmuró acercándose a la castaña y tomando su mentón-, por supuesto que no.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida por su mirada. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Un segundo antes era mordaz y ahora, la miraba con tal ternura que… le producía arritmia. Eso no estaba bien.

El rubio se inclino sobre ella y cerró los ojos, su aliento le hacía cosquillas y su cercanía le producía el irrevocable impulso de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de estar con él.

A penas había rozado sus labios cuando el claxon de un automóvil los interrumpió. Los de la arrendadora habían llegado.

_Vaya, _pensó el rubio, _creía que esto sólo pasaba en las películas._

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Sora tecleaba en la computadora ruidosamente. ¡Todavía le faltaban tres trabajos! Sabía que había sido irresponsable de su parte dejarlo para después, pero su mejor amiga se había casado y ella no iba a fallarle. ¿Resultado? Sora sepultada en tareas de la Universidad.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente y a pesar de que se había prometido que nada la interrumpiría, se vio obligada a contestar luego de los obstinados timbrados. Maldiciendo en voz baja, tomó el auricular y murmuró un desganado _Bueno_.

-¿Habló con la pelirroja más sexy de la ciudad? –cuestionó una agradable voz masculina al teléfono. Era Tai.

-Si consideras que una pelirroja despeinada y ojerosa es sexy, no te equivocaste –contestó ella.

-Todavía tienes trabajos –aunque era una pregunta, había sondado más como afirmación. Tenía dos días que Sora llevaba diciéndole lo mismo. Seguramente estaba tensionada con tanto trabajo, era su deber salvarla.

-Sí, todavía tengo que hacer dos reportajes y una investigación –murmuro Sora.

-¿Y que te parece si te invito a tomar un café para que te desestreses? Te prometo que no nos tardamos más de 2 horas, linda? –propuso Tai con entusiasmo.

-Tai –contestó Sora tratando de sonar paciente- ¿Qué parte de todavía tengo que hacer tres trabajos no entendiste? Ahorita no estoy para citas. -¡Ok! No había sonado nada paciente.

-Está bien, yo sólo trataba de… -se interrumpió, en serio que tenía ganas de verla, no la veía desde la boda-. Antier me dijiste lo mismo.

-Antier tenía aún más tareas, Tai –se estaba poniendo de malas, el morocho sólo le quitaba el tiempo, en lo que llevaba hablando con él, ya hubiera escrito otra página-. Estoy estudiando una licenciatura, no es fácil ¿sabes? –ironizó.

-Lo sé, Sora, yo también estudié una, pero no la utilizaba de pretexto para no ver a mi novia –sentenció, molesto.

-Tú y yo no somos novios –el teléfono le tembló en la mano, Tai se estaba enredando.

-Ya lo sé y no te creas que me estoy confundiendo, era en sentido figurativo. A lo que me refería es que no te puedes quedar encerrada…

-Y mi tarea se va a hacer por obra de magia ¿no?

-Mira yo sólo…

-Ya no pierdas el tiempo –lo interrumpió-. No puedo salir, Tai, no voy a descuidar mi carrera por… esto. Y si te molesta, ni modo, será mejor que lo dejemos –en cuanto dijo esas palabras, Sora pensó que había exagerado. Sin duda, Tai se enfadaría.

Por un instante sólo se escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, pero luego Tai habló con un tono serio y frío, impropio de él.

-Como quieras –y colgó.

Sora se quedó sorprendida por un instante, dividida entre el estupor, la decepción y el enojo. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos, talvez Tai sólo trataba de distraerla, pero… bueno, si no la entendía su _relación _no iba a llegar a nada.

En primera ni siquiera tenían tal _relación_. No eran nada. No tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones. Y tampoco tenía derecho a exigirle nada. Si a Tai no le convenía, ni modo. Total, hombres había a montones.

Pero no con esa mirada, ni que se vieran bien despeinados, ni que besaran de esa forma tan… ¡No! ¡Ya ni modo!

Decidida, regresó a la computadora para continuar con su trabajo. Iba a escribir el mejor reportaje. Abrió un nuevo documento en _Word_ y… ¡Maldición, se había quedado en blanco!

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Debía admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Después de que Matt se empecinara en rentar ese estúpido jeep y de que se quedaran varados, no le había dado mucho crédito, pero la verdad es que la estaba pasando bien.

Al llegar al parque, Mimi se había quedado maravillada. _Xcaret_ era un lugar indescriptible, que encarnaba naturaleza, belleza y misticismo. Nada más entrar, se habían topado con una parvada de coloridas y orgullosas Guacamayas que no estaban en cautiverio, sino que descansaban entre los árboles. Matt le había tomado una foto utilizándolas como fondo. Los caminos empedrados y enmarcados de árboles, sugerían que ese lugar había sido el centro de una antigua civilización.

El rubio, entusiasmado, la condujo a una caleta con una pequeña playa. En el lugar ya había bastante gente disfrutando del sol y del agradable rugir de las olas, al otro lado de la tranquila caleta. Matt había depositado sus cosas en unas tumbonas y después de quitarse la camisa, la había apresurado para que entraran al agua, que estaba tibia. Ahí habían nadado un rato, salpicándose como un par de niños.

Una hora después, Matt insistió en que fueran al río subterráneo. Les prestaron un par de equipos de _snorkel_ y descendieron al río. La castaña jadeo cuando entro al agua, estaba helada y la verdad es que ese río se veía bastante siniestro, a pesar de que entraba la luz a intervalos.

-¿Qué te parece si te espero aquí? –cuestiono Mimi.

-¿No sabes nadar?

-¡Claro que si! –afirmó ofendida- Es sólo que…

-¿Te da miedo?

-¿Tiene algo de malo? –discutió con actitud desafiante.

-Para nada, pero me preocuparía si te quedas sola, que tal si te secuestran –el rubio sonrió confundido. ¡Rayos, otra vez ese impulso irresistible de protegerla! De no perderla de vista. Eso no era normal.

-¿Te gustaría, verdad? –la castaña había malinterpretado su sonrisa y por un segundo, un flechazo de decepción dio en el blanco. Ella ni siquiera le importaba a Matt, más allá que como una incubadora.

-¿Qué se lleven a mi esposita? –Matt la miró confundido y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- No lo permitiría.

-Matt -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su mirada la ponía nerviosa? Y el toque de su piel se le antojaba como una descarga eléctrica.

-No te va a pasar nada. Casi no hay corriente y en menos de 40 minutos estaremos afuera, si quieres luego podemos ir a comer.

-¿40 minutos? Eso dijiste hace rato –Mimi hizo un puchero como una niña pequeña y Matt soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquila, estás conmigo, mi amor –Matt bromeó y ella puso mala cara.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero estaba vencida, nuevamente la había convencido. Resignada se coloco bien el visor, el tubo para respirar y se sumergió.

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes del parque. El buffet se veía delicioso, había todo tipo de platos, desde pollo asado hasta paella y los meseros vestían ropa típica. La comida estaba exquisita y los postres ¡sensacionales! Pastelillos, arroz con leche, pudín, dulces típicos, incluso helado.

El recorrido en el río, a pesar del frío, había sido entretenido, aunque casi no habían visto peces, sólo pequeñas fosas subterráneas. Al final del río sí habían encontrado un montón de peces multicolores y Mimi se había emocionado tanto al verlos, que lamento no haber comprado una cámara acuática. Pero luego de todo eso, sentía un hambre atroz y estaba decidida a terminar con la mesa de postres. Matt la miraba divertido, haciendo chistes y ganándose miradas amenazadoras de la castaña.

-¿Podemos ir al invernadero? –preguntó Mimi, luego de haberse comido 5 pastelillos.

-Me parece bien, de ahí vamos al acuario y…vi unas hamacas en un mirador, estaría bien dormir un rato, recuerda que anoche… no pudimos –murmuro con tono juguetón.

-Como quieras –contestó la castaña. ¡Lo sabía! Matt había tardado demasiado en comenzar con sus bromas. Aunque… mordió otro pastelillo, y pensó divertida que quizá sí necesitaría ese ratito de sueño, no tenía idea de qué esperar esa noche y era mejor prevenir.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, ambos regresaron al hotel. El día había estado lleno de sorpresas y Mimi estaba cansada, aunque feliz. Por la noche, habían asistido al espectáculo nocturno del parque, en el que habían disfrutado de los bailes regionales del país y una representación de la conquista de los españoles a México. Había tomado un montón de fotos y debía admitir que Matt no había estado tan errado en elegir Cancún para su Luna de Miel. Y también, pese a su orgullo, debía admitir que Matt no era tan mala compañía, a pesar de sus chistes malos.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar? –cuestiono Matt- ¿o pedimos algo?

-Lo segundo –la castaña lo miró distraída- estoy muerta.

-Menos mal que se divirtió señora Ishida, después de lo del jeep pensé que me desollaría vivo y sin derecho a juicio.

-Me paso por la cabeza –contesto Mimi, extrañada de que la llamaran por ese apellido, sonaba raro.

-Se oye bien ¿no? –parecía que Matt le había leído el pensamiento, él se dejó caer en la cama.

-Se oye… diferente. ¿Tienes hambre? –iba a tomar el teléfono, pero la mano del rubio la detuvo.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme?

-No me refería a eso, pervertido –murmuro sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, a veces Matt era tan… ridículo.

-Que lastima –susurró divertido.

Pidieron la cena y pasaron un buen rato bromeando y viendo una película de _Jim Carrey_ en la televisión.

-¿Por qué crees que la gente se enamora? –cuestiono la castaña.

-¿Te vas a poner filosófica? –rió el rubio comiendo unos cacahuates que había encontrado en el minibar.

-Ah lo olvidaba, eres Yamato Ishida, el _mujeriego_ de la ciudad –ironizó la castaña-, el hombre que _nunca_ se enamora. Bueno, hablemos hipotéticamente, entonces…

-_Seductor irresistible_ me gusta más, y mi trabajo me costó –Matt se acomodo en la cama y miró a Mimi-. No lo sé, necesidad de no estar solo, necesidad de afecto, feromonas… un proceso natural, no tengo idea.

-¿Entonces… enamorarse es una necesidad? –preguntó Mimi- Pero, las personas saben que tarde o temprano todo se irá al demonio… y aún así lo hacen…

-Supongo que es porque al final vale la pena, ve al tipo de la película, pagó para olvidar a su exnovia y al final lo que más deseaba era no olvidarla y, zaz, al final regresa al principio… para ellos valía la pena.

-No fue eso lo que me dijiste en el restaurante –murmuro sonriendo contrariada.

-Estaba enojado.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido –ironizó-. Entonces… ¿si te has enamorado?

-Soy humano ¿no?

-Un pseudo espécimen, sí.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mimi, te has enamorado? ¿Has sentido que tu corazón revoletea de alegría con tan sólo mirar a alguien? –bromeó, echándose un puño de cacahuates en la boca.

-Soy humana ¿no? –Mimi le quitó el bote de cacahuates y también se echo un puñado a la boca. Se había enamorado sólo una vez en la vida. Y aunque al final todo se había ido al garete, había valido la pena, el rubio tenía razón.

De pronto se percató de que Matt la miraba con total atención. ¡Hasta había dejado de comer! La intensidad de su mirada por un momento la desarmó y se quedó perdida en esa mirada azul. La mirada de su esposo. La mirada de un esposo que no la quería, pero que hasta el momento no había sido tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Incluso hacer el amor no había sido tan malo … Matt había sido cariñoso y a la vez sensual en sus besos y caricias.

Había echo el amor con él, de un modo que… ni siquiera lo había echo con Joe…

¿Qué tenía el rubio que era capaz de dejar sin aliento a una mujer? ¿Qué tenía que era capaz de seducirla sin remedio? ¿Era su cuerpo o su cara?

No… quizá su sensualidad radicaba en su mirada, en su voz, en su sonrisa traviesa…

-Mimi… -murmuró Matt dubitativo.

-Yamato –susurró la castaña, sintiendo que su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho y que sus labios cosquilleaban, anhelando el contacto de los labios de Matt.

-Esa vez que te enamoraste…

-Aja…

¿¡Qué!? No se suponía que él tuviera que decir eso, de hecho no tenía que haber dicho nada, sino besarla de una buena vez.

-¿Fue de Joe Kido?

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

El delicioso aroma de la merienda aún llenaba su habitación, que parecía zona de desastre, libros y ropa esparcida, sin contar los restos de la cena. Por fortuna sólo le faltaba terminar el reportaje que estaba haciendo y luego, otro reportaje… Ok, no había avanzado mucho en la tarde, pero podría haber sido peor.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y extrañada se preguntó quién podría ser, tenía un buen rato que habían entregado la comida china que había pedido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró al culpable de su enfado vespertino.

-Hola –saludo Tai sonriendo, con un par de vasos de café en la mano.

El primer impulso de Sora fue cerrar la puerta, pero el morocho la detuvo con la mano y por si acaso, metió el pie entre el marco y la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sora suspiró resignada y lo dejo pasar.

-Traje café –murmuró Tai, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata. Odiaba usar traje, pero la imagen en el negocio, lo era todo.

-Gracias –estaba desconcertada. Un hombre guapo y con café en la puerta de su casa, habría sido el sueño de casi cualquier periodista, pero ella no entraba en el casi.

-¿Cómo vas? –cuestiono Tai dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sora.

-Retrasada, me falta un reportaje. ¿Qué haces?

Tai se había sentado enfrente de la computadora y estaba leyendo lo que ella había escrito.

-No está mal, –sentenció el morocho, después de unos minutos- aunque el rollo ambiental no es mi fuerte.

-¿Viniste a criticarme?

-Vine a ayudarte –se levantó y la miró a los ojos- ¿ya cenaste? ¿Descansas 10 minutos cada hora?

-Hace un rato. ¡Claro que no! No tengo tiempo.

-Pues por eso no te fluyen las ideas. Cada hora debes tomarte un respiro, por salud mental.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Los trabajos así salen más rápido. Eso hago cuando tengo que rendir el informe anual de la compañía –sonrió sincero, rascándose la cabeza.

Sora lo miró confundida, pero aún se quedó más anonadada cuando Tai salió deprisa de su habitación y regresó en menos de dos minutos con un portafolio del que sacó una laptop de elegante diseño, tomó uno de los cafés y le dio un sorbo, al tiempo que encendía el aparato.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ayudarte, ya te lo dije. ¿El reportaje que te falta es de tema libre o de algún tópico en específico?

-Del jefe de distrito y sus corruptelas, pero…

-Política, mi especialidad –sonrió el morocho.

-Tai espera, se supone que es mi trabajo y…

-¿Y temes que no pueda hacerlo o que lo fastidie? Tranquila, tomé un curso de géneros periodísticos en la Facultad, ya sabes, como optativa, sé lo básico y todo eso. Además, _la periodista obsesiva_, puede retocarlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó Sora con un amago de sonrisa.

En definitiva estaba loco, eso sí, pero en verdad tenía la iniciativa de ayudarla.

-Pues tenía una cita con un par de bellezas rubias, pero me dije _Tai no puedes permitir que Sora no duerma, se arruinara el cutis_. Además… hay mejores motivos para no dormir ¿no? –le guiño el ojo- Dale un trago al café, está exquisito.

-Eres un demente, Tai –sentenció la pelirroja tomando el vaso, estaba caliente, pero el delicado sabor le agradó.

-Me gusta más cuando me dices _Dios ardiente_, pero _demente_ no suena tan mal en tus labios.

Sora sonrió divertida. Ese hombre, por el que se había enfadado en la tarde, ahora estaba ahí bromeando.

-Trabajemos –animó Tai sonriendo y comenzando a dar clics en la laptop.

Ambos comenzaron a redactar y un par de horas después, Sora se estiró en la silla, estaba contenta con el resultado de su trabajo y estaba segura de que era lo mejor que había escrito.

-¿Terminaste? –cuestiono el morocho.

-Sí ¿y tú?

-Acabo de mandarlo a tu e-mail, checálo y dime qué tal quedó.

Sora lo leyó en menos de 15 minutos. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, Tai escribía muy bien, con un estilo ágil que facilitaba al lector comprender los detalles del lavado de dinero y la compra de propiedades a nombres ajenos, del funcionario político. De hecho sólo había tenido que retocarlo un poco.

-¿Cómo es que escribes tan bien? –cuestiono la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo aprobaste? –la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza y Tai se río- En la Universidad estuve dos años en el periódico escolar.

-¡Vaya! Quizá deberías olvidar los negocios y volverte un molesto reportero.

-Y dejar a todas la chicas que en la compañía me dicen _señor Kamiya, lo que usted ordene. Señor Kamiya, es usted brillante._ –bromeó Tai.

-Podrías dejar una novia en cada país que visites como periodista –sugirió la pelirroja.

-Esa vida no es para mí –rió el morocho- ¿Ese es tu plan?

-Se escucha tentador, pero…

-Adivino… ¿no tendrías tiempo? Te tomas muy en serio esto, ¿verdad?

-Al menos en este sentido tengo que ser seria, mi padre también era reportero, murió en medio oriente.

-Lo siento –Tai la miró, la pelirroja estaba sonriendo.

-No lo hagas –contesto Sora-. El vivió conforme a sus ideales y murió haciendo lo que le gustaba, creo que entre todas las formas de morir la que le tocó es muy respetable. Me enseño a vivir del mismo modo y… bueno, admito que aún no estoy a su nivel, pero lo lograré.

-A tu padre no le gustaría que vivas en el eterno estrés, vas a envejecer prematuramente.

-Lo sé… -Sora sonrió-, pero es la única forma que tengo de hacer las cosas y por cierto, entre otras cosas, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Cuando quieras –Tai la miró. Era una chica valiosa, decidida y tenía una meta por la cual luchar. Sin mencionar, que era muy guapa.- ¿Tienes sueño? Ya es la 1.

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo nada.

-Típico de estudiante desvelada –Tai sonrió- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-Es un buen plan.

Se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala y Sora puso _Batman, el caballero de la noche._ Quería que Tai disfrutara la película, se sentía en deuda con él. Y bueno, a ella le encantaba el tempranamente fallecido, Heath Ledger.

Aunque ni ella ni él llegaron a ver el final, porque ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno al otro.

Tai despertó en la madrugada y observó a la pelirroja acurrucada en su pecho. Después de su plática por teléfono había decidido mandar esa _relación_ al diablo, pero… al salir del trabajo dejó de engañarse a sí mismo. Quería ver a Sora.

Así que, sin pensarlo subió a su auto y manejo hasta la casa de la pelirroja. Y cuando la vio, bueno, el resto era historia. Y a pesar que ni siquiera habían salido, se la había pasado bien en su compañía. Sora le gustaba y no sólo le gustaba como entretenimiento temporal, había algo más.

Cuando la dejó dormida en su cama, luego de llevarla en brazos a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía marcharse. Pensó que si se acomodaba junto a ella en la cama, la pelirroja no se enojaría. Y no se equivoco. Sora volvió a acurrucarse junto a él y Tai la rodeo con un brazo. Sonriendo y tratando de descifrar ¿qué era lo que quería de ella?, se quedó dormido, después de besarle la frente.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Mimi se quedó helada por un momento. Después lo miró molesta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo…

-¡Ah lo olvidaba! –lo interrumpió Mimi, mordaz-. Me investigaste. ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste antes, eh? Te hubieras podido ahorrar unos cuántos dólares. ¿Qué detalles quieres? ¿Dónde lo conocí? ¿Cuándo nos acostamos por primera vez? ¿O cuántas veces hice el amor con él?

-Yo no lo hice con esa intención, fue… un descuido, el detective investigó de más y…

-¿Y te gustó leer el informe? –la castaña lo miró con furia ¿cómo había podido? ¿¡No le bastaba con todo lo que ya sabía!?- ¿Te divertiste?

-No lo hice con intención de inmiscuirme, Mimi, ya te lo dije. Pero, ¿te molesta que lo sepa? ¿No fuiste tú la que comenzó a ponerse filosófica?

-Me molesta porque te estás metiendo donde no te importa, Yamato. Una cosa es que yo te lo cuente, si quiero, y otra es que tú lo leas, como… si estuvieras leyendo mi diario.

-¡Por favor, no me dio muchos detalles! ¡No te pongas histérica! –masculló Matt-. Sólo estaba su nombre y el tiempo que salieron.

-¡Es algo que a ti no te importa!

-Eres mi esposa ¿no? Lo que te pase me importa. ¿Y bien? ¿Él fue el hombre del que te enamoraste?

Mimi lo miró rabiosa, su mandíbula temblaba de coraje.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces te lo voy a decir, pero primero tú me vas a decir de quién te enamoraste ¿es lo justo, no? –sonrió con ira.

-Sakura Susuki, excelente carácter, 19 años cuando la conocí, muy hermosa. Se recibió hace dos años como nutrióloga. Nos conocimos en una exposición de arte a beneficio, por lo que deduje que era activista de las causas humanitarias. No me equivoque, también estuvo un año en el cuerpo de paz. Divertida, inteligente, cariñosa, tierna, extraordinaria en la cama. Terminamos hace tres años, tiene uno que no la veo, pero me invitó a su boda en Enero y me enteré que está embarazada. Una mujer bella y sorprendente, pasamos buenos momentos. ¿Y tú?

Mimi lo miró ácidamente. Matt era un cínico. Su monologo había durado 30 segundos, como si hablara del clima.

-Sí, me enamoré de él y ha sido el único en mi vida ¿algo más?

-Nada que me interese –concluyó Matt sonriendo.

-¡Genial! Buenas noches –Mimi lo empujo de su lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, amor –murmuro Matt irónico.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Mimi se giró en la cama molesta, podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de Matt y el lejano rugido de las olas. La plateada luz de la luna se filtraba por la puerta de la terraza. No podía dormir y Matt… el desgraciado ¡dormía a pierna suelta! Ojala tuviera pesadillas y despertara con torticolis.

Se levantó sigilosamente, se puso un suéter delgado y salió de la habitación. Tenía ganas de estar sola y aunque Matt estuviera dormido, le molestaba su presencia. Bajó en el ascensor y salió por la parte de atrás del lobby, que llevaba a la playa. Sonrió al sentir que la brisa marina le refrescaba el rostro, aunque era de madrugada se sentía algo de calor. Dejó sus sandalias junto a una tumbona y camino con los pies desnudos por la arena.

¡En verdad que era estúpida! ¡Pero Matt lo era más! Había esperado que la besara, que… bueno… que nuevamente terminaran… haciendo el amor, se sonrojo un poco…

Y luego… él le había salido con una pregunta de lo más inesperada.

Matt sabía lo de Joe. ¿Y qué importancia tenía eso para ella? El que Matt lo supiera no cambiaba nada. Lo que le molestaba es que él siempre estaba un paso adelante de ella. Matt lo sabía todo de Mimi y ella no sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que hubiera estado enamorado. Aunque era natural suponerlo ¿no? Bueno, después de todo era humano. Y no es que a ella le importara… Matt sólo era…

… su esposo.

Ok. Había deseado hacer el amor con él, otra vez. Pero era por una buena causa… ¡tenía que cumplir un trato y…! ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tenía de malo que una mujer disfrutara de hacer el amor?

Pero hacer el amor involucraba amor ¿no? Lo que ella tenía con Matt sólo era sexo. Sexo y sólo eso. Bueno, no. Era sexo con un fin, procrear.

Quizá anhelaba hacer el amor, pero no iba a ser con Matt. Él no la amaba, sólo la deseaba y ella…

Ella había hecho el amor un par de veces en su vida, con Joe, el hombre del que se había enamorado como idiota cuando tenía 18 años. Y aunque era poco menos que una niña, en realidad lo había querido mucho. Cuando su relación terminó, sintió que se iba a morir y poco después murió su padre. Y el mundo se le vino encima. En fin… todo eso formaba parte del pasado.

A su padre siempre lo recordaría con cariño, era el mejor amigo que había tenido.

Y ya había superado a Joe Kido. Ahora, cuando miraba al pasado, sólo veía un buen recuerdo, pero nada más. Su corazón estaba desocupado y quizá nunca volvería a pertenecerle a alguien.

Y mucho menos ahora, que era la esposa de Matt. Bueno… quizá su corazón si le pertenecería a alguien. Porque al bebé que iba a tener, lo amaría más que a su vida.

Desagraciadamente, pensó con tristeza, ese bebé no nacería fruto del amor, sino de un contrato matrimonial.

Su deseo de huir había sido tan intenso que había aceptado la propuesta de Matt. Pero ella y sólo ella tenía la culpa, porque ella había aceptado, nadie la había obligado

¡Y en serio que quería llevar las cosas bien con Matt! Pero él siempre terminaba por fastidiarlo, aunque había algo de él que le gustaba…

En los últimos días, antes de la boda, lo había conocido mejor y aunque era insufrible, debía reconocerle que era una buena persona, manipulador, pero no malo. Cuidaba de TK y de su padre con tal afecto que era imposible no sonreír al verlo. Quizá, no sería tan mal padre.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él, como marido.

Se dio la vuelta, ya se había alejado mucho de su hotel y era tiempo de regresar. A lo único que le había llevado esa reflexión era a saber que Matt no la atraía de ninguna forma. No le atraía. No. Para nada. Ni borracha. No, no y no, no le atraía.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Mimi cerró la puerta sigilosamente. El paseo le había sentado bien y estaba de mejor humor. El curioso sonido del aire acondicionado atrajo su atención, quizá estaba loca, pero… podía asegurar que algo se había movido.

-¡Buh! –grito una voz.

El grito que pegó la castaña fue para recordar.

-¡Calla! Vas a despertar a todo el hotel –murmuro Matt destapándose los oídos.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me asustaste! –balbuceó Mimi, buscando un interruptor.

-Me alegro –murmuro Matt encendiendo una lámpara de noche.- Por que yo no la pase precisamente divertido la última hora, Mimi. ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado? No sabía si habías regresado a Odaiba o si solo habías salido. En el caso de que regresaras lo sabría por Tai, pero si habías salido a pasear por aquí y te pasaba algo ¿¡cómo diablos lo iba a saber!? Algo no funciona bien en tu cabeza o no saldrías sola y a ésta hora.

-Lo que yo haga, no te importa, no soy tu esclava –farfulló la castaña- Sólo salí a caminar Matt, no hay que rasgarse las vestiduras por eso.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ¡Eres mi esposa! ¡Soy responsable de ti y no quiero que te pase nada malo! ¡Maldita sea! –gritó colérico.

-¿Por qué? –gritó Mimi a su vez- ¿Tienes miedo de que me escape antes de darte un heredero? No te preocupes, sé cumplir mi palabra, Matt, y con suerte quizá ya esté embarazada.

-¡De verdad que no entiendes nada! –masculló Matt, metiéndose a la cama y apagando la luz.

Mimi era idiota.

Realmente se había asustado cuando no la vio en la habitación. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus cosas estaban ahí, pero la castaña era tan inocente, ingenua e imprudente que podía pasarle algo. ¿Qué tal si la herían? ¿Qué tal si la asaltaban? ¿Qué tal si la secuestraban?

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta y aliviado, pensó que era ella.

Seguramente era obra del destino e intervención divina que hubiera regresado sana y salva. Y después de verla bien, había montado en cólera.

¿¡Por qué era tan estúpida e inconciente para salir sola en la madrugada!?

Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza la parte del trato, aunque como ella decía… quizá con lo de la noche anterior ella ya estuviera embarazada.

Sin embargo, esa victoria se ensombrecía por el coraje que sentía. Mimi era una insensata y él… él era un completo imbécil por preocuparse por ella.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»

Sí Mattie, eres tonto porque ya caíste jejejeje!!

Y que la castaña ni se haga, que ella también ya cayó!!

Hola!!!

¡Vaya! Ha pasado el tiempo, pero acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo, no tan fogoso (¬¬ jajaja) como el anterior, pero bueno, es la segunda parte de la Luna de Miel de estos… llamémosles tórtolos. ¡Y en el bello Cancún, quién no quisiera!

Por fin Matt pregunto lo que se moría de ganas por saber. Aunque en el momento menos indicado. ¡Ay hombres! Mimi quería que la besará y él pregunta tonterías. De plano no estaban en el mismo contexto. Aunque bueno, hay que admitirle que fue derecho, bien pudo haber hecho que Mimi se lo confesara ella misma en la plática, pero admitió que él ya lo sabía y no se anduvo por las ramas. Ok, patético mi intento de defenderlo, se nota que me encanta jejeje

Y por cierto, la película que veían era _Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos_. Es extraordinaria, si tienen un tiempecito libre, veanla!!

Y por fin hubo Taiora (paréntesis, SORRY por el imperdonable error!! Tuve una platica del tema y me dejo traumada X.X Grax a MimideIshida por señalarlo T.T) n.n Tai es un amor, quiero uno como él, que venga y que haga mi tesis XD Lastima por el morocho, porque Sora, bueno es medio obsesiva, en fin, nadie sabe lo que tiene…

¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Mattie, tan enojado… ¡se preocupa por Meems! A su manera claro jejeje

Quiero agradecerles la acogida que siempre le dan a cada capitulo, la verdad es que eso es lo que me dice _ya continua, no seas floja XD_. Todos sus comentarios, quejas y demás son bien recibidos y ya verán que pronto tendremos noticias de Yolei y Ken, aunque x el momento me ocupare de nuestra parejita estrella y de otra que se quedó un poquito rezagada n_n

En fin, siempre echo todo un rollo, sin ir al grano, por eso, sólo diré GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, este capitulo va por ustedes n.n

Harkanta, Zulema, Puchisko, Haruno-Samy, , MimiDeIshida, , Nyx:Goddess of Darkness, Raven Sakura, Fany D. Flowright, Rogue Aikawa, Setza chan, Meimi, Ruri, Miranda, Isjustasadsong, Mimi Tachikawa (grax por el mail) y a mis amiguis esas pervs que se hacen llamar Santalia XD (Por cierto, chicas, hagamos un pliego petitorio para que Santalia se animen a escribir la continuación de Amanecer, no tiene que ser en primera persona jejeje)

Y regresando al tema, chicas, gracias por tomarse el tiempecito de leer y aún más de dejar un comentario n.n

Y bueno, ahora puedo decirles lean y vean (7) Crepúsculo jejeje, Charlie rulea en la pelí, de verdad que fue la mejor actuación XD

Ya le paro al choro, un abrazaso inmortal y mis mejores vibras para todas sus locuras n.n

Mimato Rulz!!!

Matta Ne.

Prox. Capi.

La dulce vida de recién casados 


	9. La dulce vida de recién casados

_**Angustia el sentimiento, de saber que no me amas**_

_**De pensar que no me extrañas**_

_**Quiero darte lo mejor de mí**_

_**Hacer nuestro el universo, ahogarnos con un beso.**_

_**(Hacer nuestro el universo, Prueba de Sonido)**_

**CAPITULO 9 "LA DULCE VIDA DE RECIEN CASADOS"**

-¿Y qué tal te está yendo? –cuestiono Sora. La verdad le había sorprendido la llamada, si ella estuviera de Luna de Miel, no se acordaría ni de cómo se llamaban sus amigos, mucho menos de llamar.

-No hablemos de mí –la voz de su mejor amiga, dio por zanjado el tema. Y Sora sonrió, conocía perfectamente a Mimi y lo mejor era esperar el momento oportuno de sacar el tema- ¿Cómo vas con tus trabajos?

-Medio pesado, aunque todo acaba ésta semana. Por cierto, Tai vino a verme –la pelirroja sonrió al recordar a un morocho despeinado y somnoliento, tomando café en su cocina, la mañana siguiente.

-¿Tai? –casi grito Mimi alarmada, después de todo el castaño le caía bien y conociendo lo obsesionada que era Sora-. ¡Pobrecito! ¿En que hospital está? Porque seguro que lo apaleaste por osar –Mimi alargo la palabra- interrumpir tu sacro trabajo.

-Esa era mi intención –contestó la pelirroja riendo-, pero… ¿creerías que después de que le grité por teléfono vino a mi casa y me ayudo a hacer un trabajo?

-Sora, hablamos de la vida real, no de un dorama.

-Sí, ya lo sé. De hecho yo pensé que ya todo se había ido al garete, después de que nos peleamos, pero se apareció en mi puerta con café y… de verdad me ayudó mucho –sonrió.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo Mimi sorprendida-. Que lindo, jamás lo hubiera esperado de él, sobre todo siendo amigo de Matt, pero bueno… las apariencias engañan. ¿Vas en serio con él?

-Claro que no. Es encantador y me la pasó bien, sin mencionar –comento picaramente- que es muy… complaciente, sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

-Sí, ya lo sé –murmuró Mimi, agradeciendo que su amiga no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado, en realidad no quería saber tanto.

-Pero ya sabes que en mis planes no encaja tener una relación larga.

-¿No crees que eres muy obsesiva? ¿Qué tal si es tu príncipe azul? –bromeó Mimi.

-Aja, claro, con sólo conocerlo un mes puedo afirmar eso y más –alegó sarcástica-. Además, para que no haya malentendidos, Tai y yo pusimos las bases de la relación antes de comenzarla, estamos de acuerdo en que es mero entretenimiento. Utilizamos eso que se llama _comunicación_, ya sabes.

-¿Sabías que estás loca? –murmuro Mimi riendo-. De todas formas, piénsalo, no parece tan malo, Matt me comentó una vez que Tai es un _tipazo_, aunque no sé si esa sea una buena o mala referencia… -reflexionó.

-Hablando de tu marido…

-Mi _pseudo marido _–interrumpió Mimi, ya más relajada.

-No crees que _comunicación_, es un buen término.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-¡Ay por Dios! Estás enojada con él ¿no? Porque sino fuera así, no estarías llamándome, más bien estarías gritando en la cama –se rió Sora.

-¡Sora! –se quejó Mimi, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, por fortuna estaba en el lobby, muy lejos de los oídos indiscretos (y egocéntricos) de Matt.

-Cálmate, sabes que somos amigas. ¿Tan mal ha ido la Luna de Miel que… nada de nada?

Mimi suspiró, Sora no era precisamente sutil, en fin, al menos le serviría para descargar su estrés.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

La castaña aceleró el paso decidida, ya iba con 15 minutos de retraso por estar dudando entre acudir a la cita o no hacerlo. Sabía que a su novio no le gustaría. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Trato de relajarse un poco pensando en que no tenía por qué tener una actitud tan a la defensiva. Después de todo, iba a verse con un amigo, no con un adversario. Quizá su incomodad se originaba en que sabía que a TK, su prometido, no le haría gracia que se citara con Davis. Y bueno, además…, había ido a encontrarse con Davis, sin que TK lo supiera.

Aunque su bombón rubio nunca le había prohibido ninguna de sus amistades, sabía, que a TK le picaba el gusanillo de los celos cuando ella estaba con Davis. Y que no le gustaba que saliera con él, porque en otro tiempo el castaño, había puesto los ojos en ella.

Por eso, siempre que se veía con Davis, era en reuniones grupales y con TK a su lado. Ya que el castaño también era un viejo amigo de TK y Matt, pero sobre todo, de Tai, su hermano, ya que compartían esa pasión enfermiza por el soccer. Pasión que ella nunca había podido entender en los hombres.

Por fortuna, TK no se obsesionaba con el soccer y ella no tenía que verse obligada a fingir que le interesaba un partido, las faltas, los penales y todas esas rarezas, cuando sinceramente lo único que veía interesante ahí, eran las piernas de los jugadores. Compartía otro tipo de intereses con TK; como el tenis, la música y el amor. TK, era su alma gemela.

Sonrió al pensar en él, e inconscientemente acarició su anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda, antes de entrar al café en el que Davis la había citado. Tardo un poco en localizar al apuesto castaño, hasta que lo vio sentado en una mesa de la amplia terraza del café. Hablaba con uno de los camareros y no se había percatado de su llegada.

-Hola –saludo Kari regalándole una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que vinieras –soltó Davis a modo de saludo, levantándose enseguida para acomodar la silla de la castaña-. Te pedí un capuchino de vainilla, sino mal recuerdo es tu sabor favorito.

-Lo sigue siendo –confirmó, conmovida de que él aún lo recordará.

-¿Qué tal te va en el despacho? –cuestiono la castaña, luego de que le sirvieran el café.

-Tengo un par de casos importantes, relacionados con empresas corporativas. No es nada del otro mundo, pero me gusta –sonrió y observó a Kari. Ella no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan guapa como siempre, con esa mirada dulce que era capaz de derretir las defensas de cualquiera.

Mantuvieron una conversación rutinaria, poniéndose al día, hasta que Davis pidió el segundo americano.

-Por cierto, escuche que te vas a casar –comentó Davis mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, el próximo mes –Kari tomó un sorbo de su capuchino, no era la clase de conversación que le hubiera gustado sostener con él, pero no era tan ingenua y sabía que inevitablemente terminarían hablando sobre eso.

-Kari… no te cases –pidió Davis sin rodeos, sus ojos castaños parecieron más intensos.

-Davis, lo siento, pero no tengo por qué discutir ese tipo de decisiones contigo, no deberías pedirme una cosa así –le molestaba ser tan directa, pero no quería que quedaran dudas sobre su decisión.

-Kari, te lo estoy diciendo como un amigo, no por otra cosa. TK no te ama, no te va a hacer feliz, no quiero que pases por eso –Davis aferro su portafolio con la mano derecha. Tenía que hacerlo, sino la perdería, para siempre.

-Davis no sabes ni de lo que estás hablando –soltó Kari irritada y levantándose.

¿¡Qué TK no la amaba!? Davis estaba chiflado. Había tenido suficiente, se iba. Ni siquiera tenía caso discutir con él.

-No, Hikari. Eres tú la que no sabe lo que está pasando –de pronto su voz se torno dura-. Quiero que veas esto.

El morocho abrió su portafolio y sacó un sobre de papel manila, se lo extendió a la castaña, pero Kari se limitó a mirarlo con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Revísalo… por favor –solicitó el castaño, aún extendiéndole el sobre.

-¿Para qué?

-Este sobre contiene la prueba de que TK no te ama como crees –soltó Davis, ya sin reparos.

-¿Qué es? –Kari tomó por fin el sobre, pese a sus reticencias.

No le creía ni media palabra a Davis, pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué podría ser eso que, según Davis, probaba que TK no la amaba?

-Es un testamento –explico cuando ella lo miró con una nota de confusión en su rostro y luego aclaró-. TK se va a casar contigo por interés.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Yamato se zambulló limpiamente en la piscina del hotel. Mimi lo miró nadar desde la tumbona en la que descansaba y leía _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Su Luna de Miel estaba por terminar y había sido más aburrida de lo que esperaba… las cosas habían cambiado.

Matt se mostraba amable, pero no con el mismo carácter de antes. Y ella que había pensado, que ni loca extrañaría su peculiar sentido del humor. Por su parte, Mimi se mostraba cautelosa y algo orgullosa. En conjunto, entre ambos se había levantado un gran muro diplomático, algo así como la relación de EUA y Alemania después de la guerra. O como cuando un novio preguntaba repetidamente a su chica _¿estás enojada?,_ sabiendo de sobra la respuesta y sólo consiguiendo cabrearla más.

Matt no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema y tampoco había vuelto a tocarla. Parecía absorto en disfrutar del viaje, nadaba, practicaba deportes acuáticos y después de cenar se quedaba profundamente dormido, o al menos, eso aparentaba.

Sin duda, esa era su manera de ignorarla, o de enojarse… fuera lo que fuera, la castaña ya se estaba hartando. Era ella la que debería estar enojada, no él. Sus palabras frías y amables, la sacaban de quicio.

De seguro el sol le había afectado, pero echaba de menos al antiguo Matt, al menos, era más sincero. Y es que resultaba torturante estar en un punto medio, en el aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto y la tensión era evidente.

La tarde había refrescado y la castaña decidió que era estúpido pasarse el día tumbada, observando a Matt, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por el mercado de artesanías que había visto frente a su hotel. Se divirtió comprando un par de chucherías y al ver que aún no oscurecía, continuó caminando y pensando.

No supo en que momento, pero cuando miró hacia atrás y alrededor se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaba. ¡Genial! Se había perdido. ¿Y ahora? Ok, lo primero era conservar la calma. ¿¡Pero cómo diablos la conservas cuando no sabes en dónde rayos estás, no hablas el mismo idioma que los lugareños, no puedes leer las indicaciones de los letreros y después de comprar, sólo te quedan $.75 dólares, es decir… ni para un maldito taxi!?

-¿Oletko kunnossa? –la voz masculina la sacó de su momentáneo trance. Y se encontró con un hombre maduro que la miraba fijamente.

Mimi se sintió intimidada, el sujeto no presagiaba nada bueno. Y no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho.

-¿Tarvitsetko apua? –el hombre se acercó y ella retrocedió asustada. Un grito pugnaba por salir, pero ella se contuvo y sujeto sus compras.

En una de las bolsas llevaba un platón decorativo de talavera, podía estrellárselo en la cabeza, patearle los testículos y echar a correr. Calculo que tendría 15 segundos de ventaja, el tiempo suficiente para llegar a dónde hubiera gente y pedir ayuda, si era necesario volvería a golpearlo. Él se acercó y Mimi se preparó para atacarlo.

-It´s ok, she´s my wife –un fuerte brazo le rodeo los hombros y pensó que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Yamato, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que el otro hombre le dijo a su esposo.

-Mimi… ¿estas bien? –cuestionó Matt después de subirla a un taxi.

Mimi lo miró por tres segundos, en sus ojos podía apreciarse el miedo y la confusión. Tenía muchas preguntas, como ¿qué era lo que Matt hacía ahí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Pero se contentó con refugiarse en él, asentir y cerrar los ojos, mientras Matt la abrazaba.

-No quería hacerte daño, era finlandés y te estaba ofreciendo su ayuda –explicó Matt, acariciándole el cabello conmovido al verla así. Su esposa parecía tan frágil que despertaba muchos sentimientos contradictorios en él.

La castaña asintió otra vez, poco le importaba quién, de dónde o qué quería aquel sujeto, lo único que sabía era que se había sentido muy asustada. Se propuso tomar clases de taekwondo en cuanto regresaran a Odaiba.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Matt la miró preocupado, estaba algo pálida. Había pensado que quizá se iba a desmayar, por fortuna no había sido así. Con una buena comida y noche de sueño, estaría como nueva.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –pregunto Matt sonriendo, mientras picoteaba su cena y observaba al grupo, que animaba el ambiente en el restaurante bar_._

-No está tan mal –la castaña también sonrió, ya más relajada. La comida estaba deliciosa y el ambiente bohemio le gustaba.

-¿Quieres otra? –cuestiono Matt, al ver que ella había vaciado el contenido de su copa, un inocente S_ex on the beach._

-¿Intentas embriagarme? –bromeo la castaña, aliviada de que Matt pareciera el mismo de antes.

-¡Te regresa el buen humor! –la miro divertido, dándole un trago a su _gin tonic. _

Cuando vio que Mimi se marchaba de la alberca, se había preocupado un poco y toda la tarde la había seguido sigilosamente, no quería que se metiera en líos, lo que parecía una habilidad de ella.

-¿Yo? Tú eras el que estaba de malas, ignorándome… -se interrumpió, quizá era mejor no llevar las cosas más lejos.

-Yo no te ignoraba –aclaró Matt sorprendido-, me porte como un tipazo amable, porque parecía que de un momento a otro ibas a dispararme.

-Esa amabilidad era extraña en ti, me parecía, no sé… diferente –y fría, no le gustaba-. Y ni te atrevas a insinuar que soy violenta –aclaró ella.

-Bueno al principio estaba un poco molesto, no sabía como tratarte –se sincero Matt observándola. Estaba muy guapa con ese vestido rosa, sonriendo como una niña mimada.- Y no lo insinuó, lo afirmó.

-Yo era la que debería estar molesta, Yamato, te metiste en mi vida privada –soltó enojada, sacándole la lengua.

-Y ya te dije que no era mi intención, aunque te cueste creerme. El informe llego y no pude…

-¿Evitar leerlo? –ironizó.

-Soy curioso, lo lamento –era su forma de disculparse y Mimi lo miró-. Además, no tienes idea de lo que me preocupe cuando no te vi en el cuarto, en serio. Y tú no hiciste las cosas precisamente fáciles, actuabas como una niña enfurruñada y no sabía cómo tratarte.

-¿¡Insinúas que soy infantil!? –se quejó la castaña fuertemente, mirándolo airada.

-Peligrosamente infantil –aclaró él-. Te enojas por todo, te gusta armar dramas, eres muy orgullosa –Mimi lo miró con mala cara-, pero… eres alegre, entusiasta, aceptas los retos y sonríes todo el tiempo, hasta con los pequeños detalles, y cuando lo haces –se acercó como si le fuera a contar un secreto y su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Mimi, debajo de la oreja-… te ves muy linda.

La castaña se sonrojo inmediatamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt? ¿Acaso era bipolar? En la tarde parecía más frío que un iceberg y ahora… hasta la adulaba.

-Me gusta, -admitió él sonriendo- me gusta cómo eres.

Mimi sintió su cara arder. Y el cosquilleo que había sentido en la boca de su estómago de inmediato ascendió a sus labios y le dejo la boca seca. No sabía qué decir. Y no sabía porque se sentía emocionada por 6 simples palabras. Tampoco sabía por qué los ojos azules de Matt de pronto parecían sonreírle con profundidad.

El rubio acercó su rostro peligrosamente lento. El cosquilleo se intensifico. Y Mimi se quedó sin aliento cuando él comenzó a hablar muy cerca de su cara, sentía como si su aliento la quemara y podía oler su colonia, fresca y varonil.

-O acaso –susurró él- me vas a decir que tú no extrañabas al antiguo Mattie. Que no te gusta.

Mimi lo miró contrariada y por seguridad, alejó su rostro del de él.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un narcisista? -cuestionó fingiendo curiosidad.

-No, las mujeres acostumbran decirme que soy sensual, provocador y hasta afrodisíaco –declaró bromista.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un cabezota.

-Mimi… hagamos un trato.

-Como cuando eres niño y haces pactos –o como el que nos llevó a casarnos, pensó encendiendo las alarmas.

-Algo así. Qué te parece no salir sin avisarle al otro. Y… no investigar, ni entrometerse en la vida pasada del otro.

-¿Vida pasada?

-Ya sabes, antes del matrimonio.

-Ya no hay más que investigar –suspiró ella.

-Bueno, lo lamento... pero… ¿qué me dices del trato? –cuestiono mirándola como un niño perdido.

Era un chantajista. Seguro que sabía que con esa mirada de cachorro conseguiría cualquier cosa. Incluso apagar las cenizas de su enojo. A pesar de sí misma, la castaña sonrió divertida y aliviada, parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

Kari pisó el acelerador y rebasó a un conductor por la derecha, quién toco enardecido la bocina y le hizo un gesto desagradable, pero la castaña ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Lucho por mantener la calma y porque las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, fracasaran en su cometido.

¡No podía ser cierto!

Pero… lo era.

Había visto y tocado los papeles, había reconocido el emblema de los Ishida y hasta la firma del abuelo de TK.

Recordó el día en que TK le había pedido que se casaran. Sólo sus ojos habían denotado su emoción, porque sus palabras eran seguras, sin titubeos. Y ella había aceptado con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Después él la había besado.

Sus labios… tan dulces, tan cariñosos y pasionales… únicamente TK tenía esa mirada que le llegaba al alma, que penetraba en cada fibra de su ser, sólo él era dueño de esos labios que la besaban fundiéndole y abrasándole el corazón.

Sus palabras. Sus detalles. Sus sonrisas. Sus miradas. Sus caricias. Sus besos.

No podían ser mentira.

¡Pero ese estúpido papel no dejaba de atormentarla!

Quizá ahora todo tenía sentido.

TK y ella ya llevaban varios años siendo novios, pero él no parecía tener prisa en avanzar la relación. Y ella no hablaba precisamente de casarse, sino de al menos vivir juntos, de mudarse a un departamento o algo.

Por eso, ese día en que su rubio había aparecido con un anillo y una sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio, no había podido evitar saltar de felicidad. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba como una idiota! ¡Cómo el primer día! Y la posibilidad de compartir su vida con él, la llenaba de esa alegría cálida y explosiva que sólo el amor podía proporcionar.

Salieron a cenar para celebrarlo, no a un restaurante, sino a ese muelle en donde un día muy lejano ella había sido perseguida por TK, en su primera cita con Davis.

¡Eso era lo que le gustaba de TK! Siempre la sorprendía con los detalles más dulces y a veces más impulsivos. Y ésta vez, la primera desde que volvían al muelle, él había montado una mesa en el lugar en el que se habían hecho novios un día muy lejano.

Sonrió al recordar aquel día de declaraciones.

_Ella había terminado su cita con el castaño y en vez de irse a su casa, había decidido ir al muelle, a caminar y a pensar. Estaba harta de la amable y desinteresada amistad de TK. Estaba harta de que el rubio sólo la viera como una amiga, quizá la mejor, pero nada más. Por eso había aceptado salir con Davis. Y ahora el castaño se había declarado, la quería, quería que fueran algo más y no sólo amigos. _

_Y ella… sabía que estaba mal aceptar cuando en toda la cita, TK no había salido de su cabeza ni por un segundo. Por eso le había pedido tiempo a Davis._

_Y justo cuando estaba pensando que lo mejor era aceptar y comenzar desde cero, él había aparecido con la mirada encendida de rabia._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la castaña sorprendida, el corazón comenzó a martillear en su pecho._

_-¿Por qué saliste con Davis? –reclamó TK, con un tono tan cargado de furia, que hasta él se sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo de contemplaciones._

_-Me cae bien_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¿Eso importa? –preguntó caminando por un muelle vació._

_-¡Contéstame, maldita sea! –grito el rubio, cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Te gusta? ¿Por eso dejaste que te besara? ¿¡Te gusta!?_

_-¡Suéltame! TK, me estás lastimando –soltó Kari mirándolo sorprendida, pero ahora ella también estaba enojada. Él no tenía derecho a tratarla así. No eran nada, salvo amigos.- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! –exigió frenética, al tiempo que trataba de que él la dejará._

_Pero el rubio no se amilano ante la reacción de la castaña. La sujeto con ambos brazos impidiendo que escapara y ella comenzó a vociferar y a tratar de zafarse._

_Y entonces TK, el tímido, el pacifista, el buen amigo… la besó. _

_La beso fundiendo sus labios en los de Kari. La beso con la rabia de los celos, pero también, con la pasión de años de un amor silencioso. Kari cerró los ojos y disfruto del violento y sensual roce. Y cuando se separaron, la castaña hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese frenesí inesperado. Lo miró por dos segundos y después le dio una sonora cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. _

_TK se tambaleó por el golpe y ella, al tratar de detenerlo, cayó con él al agua fría. _

_El impacto fue como un golpe que le sacó el aire, pero el ojiazul la sacó a flote y la llevó a la orilla. Cuando estuvieron a salvo y tiritando como dos esquimales, ella lo tomó de la solapa del traje y lo besó con ternura y el rubio, sorprendido y confundido, la abrazó por la cintura._

_-Eres un tonto –declaró ella enojada._

_-Sí, un idiota –aceptó TK mirándola, acomodo un húmedo mechón de su cabello castaño, detrás de su oreja-, pero te amo._

_Ella guardó silencio. ¿¡Por qué se lo decía hasta ahora!? Justo cuando había decidido olvidarlo. _

_¿¡Por qué eran así los hombres!? _

_¿Y por qué no podía resistirse a esa mirada tierna y asustada de TK? _

_Bueno, mejor era tarde que nunca. ¡Ella también lo amaba como una tonta! Sin pensarlo, sonrió._

_-Yo también –declaró._

_-Kari… -TK sonrió, se sentía el hombre más feliz. ¡Había estado a punto de perderla! ¡Pero ahora, estaba seguro de que era suya! ¡Y él también lo era! Siempre lo había sido. La abrazó con dulzura y después grito- Te amo. ¡Kari de Ishida, te amo!_

_Ella comenzó a reír. TK era un loco, era el tipo de hombre que al estar junto a él inevitablemente terminas amando y ella se sentía feliz a su lado. Bajo la luna, en el muelle, lo beso con fuerza, con todo el amor que había reprimido._

Las lágrimas le empañaron por completo la visión. Se estacionó en una calle y trató de controlarse. Sus recuerdos con TK siempre habían sido tiernos y emocionantes, pero ahora tenían un toque agridulce.

Y ahora, años después habían cenado hamburguesas, vestidos de gala, esa noche en el mismo muelle. Y habían comenzado a hacer planes, de boda, de su vida futura, de sus hijos. Y aunque a ella le había parecido un poco extraña la propuesta de TK, a muy poco tiempo de la muerte de su abuelo, no le dio importancia. Se sentía tan feliz e ilusionada, que sólo existían ellos dos.

Y ahora… ahora todo encajaba.

¿Todo era por interés?

¡¿Por maldito dinero!?

¡NO!

¡TK no era así!

Ella lo conocía. Él no era así.

Pero… ¿por qué justamente le había pedido matrimonio después de la muerte de su abuelo? ¿Después de que leyeran el testamento?

¿Por eso Matt se había casado con Mimi tan sorpresivamente?

Y las piezas seguían encajando.

En la copia del testamento que Davis le había mostrado, se especificaba que la condición era para ambos. Eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre el apresurado matrimonio del hermano de TK. Matt había utilizado a Mimi… como TK la estaba utilizando a ella.

Y luego estaba lo del asunto del hijo… no podía negarlo, en ocasiones soñaba con tener hijos suyos y de TK, con su cabello rubio y con los ojos castaños de ella o castaños y de ojos azules. Pero ella no los deseaba por interés. Sino porque amaba al rubio. Porque estaba enamorada de TK. ¡Porque él era la persona que más quería en el mundo!

_El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte._

Eso había leído en un libro.

Y ahora sentía que le estaban destruyendo poco a poco el corazón, fragmento por fragmento.

Sabía que TK no podía ser tan ruin, pero… y siempre un maldito pero… las cosas encajaban.

TK la amaba ¿no? ¿Por qué querría lastimarla? ¿Por qué lastimarías a alguien que amas? ¿Y por qué no se lo había contado?

Si TK se lo hubiera contado, todo sería diferente. Ella hasta hubiera aceptado de buena gana. Pero sin omisiones de por medio. Con la confianza y sinceridad que siempre había existido en su relación, o, que ella creía que existía. La realidad era que TK se lo había ocultado, las razones para ese matrimonio se las había guardado sólo para él, lastimándola a ella de muerte.

¡Diablos! ¡Que dramática estaba resultando! ¡Tenía que controlarse! Hundió el rostro entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y trato de recuperar la compostura. Respiró hondo y desenterró su cara de sus manos. Tomó su celular y marco el número que conocía tan bien. Al segundo timbrazo, él respondió.

-Hola, Kari –su voz sonaba tan segura, pacífica y alegre como siempre.

-Hola –ella en cambio, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal.- TK, quiero verte.

-Yo también, me muero de ganas de ver esa sonrisa –respondió animado. No se percató de nada. Kari casi podía verlo sonreír al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata.- No tienes idea de cuánto de extraño, ¿Qué te parece si en la tarde pasó por ti y nos escapamos por ahí? Quiero hablar contigo de la boda.

-¿La boda? –murmuro, imaginando el maldito testamento frente a ella.

-Sí, nuestra boda –sonrió TK- Ya llamé al _Four_ _Seasons_, pero no tienen espacio para la recepción, creo que lo mejor es imitar a Matt y hacerlo en el jardín de la casa. ¿Cómo ves?

¿Desde cuándo un hombre se preocupaba por esas cosas? Por lo general la novia era la que se ocupaba de eso. TK debía tenía prisa por casarse y cobrar su herencia.

-Kari… Kari… cielo ¿sigues ahí? –la voz de su prometido la sacó de su trance.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, está bien –contesto apresurada.

-Pareces distraída… ¿Kari te pasa algo? –cuestionó preocupado.

-No… TK… -balbuceó- lo siento, estoy semidormida pero te prometo que en la tarde estaré bien.

-No me importaría quedarme junto a ti y verte dormir –admitió TK, la verdad es que se sentía emocionado ante la perspectiva de despertar todos los días junto a ella- ¿segura que quieres salir?

-Te veo a las 6.

-Ok, pasó por ti a esa hora y... te quiero –susurró.

-Yo también –musitó la castaña aferrando el celular- más de lo que te imaginas.

-Kari, ¿en serio todo está bien? Te escuchas diferente –inquirió el rubio.

-Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué hay de malo en que te diga que te quiero? TK, tú sabes que te amo y me voy a casar contigo por eso… tú también ¿verdad?

-Sí, Kari…

-Bueno, entonces te veo a las 6, nos vemos –y colgó, dejando a su novio algo confuso.

En su oficina, TK pensó que Kari estaba algo rara, pero quizá se debía a la presión de la boda. Las novias siempre andaban de arriba para abajo semanas antes de la ceremonia y estaban sometidas a mucho estrés. Quizá era eso. Sonriendo y regresando al trabajo, ya no pudo sacarse a su prometida de la mente, se sentía el hombre más feliz y sobre todo, afortunado.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

-En definitiva, eres infantil –sentenció el rubio al tiempo que observaba a su esposa jugar descalza con la arena en la playa.

Brillando sobre el tranquilo océano, la luna y ellos eran los únicos que se daban cita esa noche en la costera.

-Y tú un viejo aburrido –contestó Mimi inclinándose para lavarse las manos con agua salada. De pronto sonrió maliciosa y se acercó a Matt.

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió él, pensando que parecía peligrosa.

Mimi rió y le arrojo el agua a la camisa _Dior_, arruinándosela y salpicándole la cara. Lo observó divertida, hasta que él comenzó a caminar amenazador hacia ella, como un tigre siberiano acechando a su presa.

-Me las vas a pagar. No te me vas a escapar –susurró sonriendo amenazante.

-Matt… -murmuró Mimi retrocediendo un paso y levantando las palmas- Matt… ¡Matt! –gritó corriendo en dirección opuesta a él.

_Cuando estas conmigo no existe el tiempo, nooo no_

_Lo que nos rodea se vuelve nuestro_

_Me gusta soñar con tu sonrisa y en la playa ver_

_Tu pelo jugar con la brisa._

-¡No huyas! –el rubio comenzó a perseguirla divertido.

-¡Atrápame si puedes! –lo retó.

Sus risas y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose acompañaron su correteó. Hasta que Matt, consiguió alcanzarla y la atrapó por la cintura.

-¡No! Espérate. ¡Matt, no! –pero ya de nada valían sus suplicas, su rubio captor la levanto entre sus brazos y comenzó a adentrarse al mar.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar –recordó, con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

La castaña jadeó cuando el rubio, amago con arrojarla al mar. El agua ya le llegaba a él hasta las rodillas.

-¡Matt, en serio suéltame! –exigió resistiéndose en sus brazos.

-Está bien –sonrió el rubio-, pero tienes que gritar _Matt es el rey del mundo._

-¿Estás loco?

-Dilo

-El rey del mundo es Leo DiCaprio –farfulló Mimi bromeando, pero gritó más cuando Matt amenazó otra vez con aventarla.- Ok, ok, ok, _Matt es el rey del mundo_ –murmuro entre dientes.

-Tienes que hacerlo mejor –exclamó sonriendo amenazante- grí-ta-lo.

-Sólo si fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Ok, tú lo pediste. ¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer, verdad? –soltó mirándola retador.

Ella sonrió inocente y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a contar hasta 3 –advirtió el rubio- 1… 2… ….3

Matt la soltó, pero Mimi, que se había sujetado de su cuello, lo arrastró con ella y ambos se hundieron en las aguas. Riendo y chapoteando comenzaron a aventarse agua.

-¡Eres un demente! –exclamó riendo, al tiempo que se exprimía el cabello, sentada en la arena.

-Soy hombre de palabra –se defendió mirándola. Mojada y bajó la luz de la luna, tenía un aspecto tierno y sensual, ella siempre era ambivalente.- ¿Tienes frío?

-¿Y… este es el momento cuando me pasas el brazo por los hombros para que entre en calor? –bromeó la castaña.

-También puedo ofrecerte mi saco, mojado y lleno de arena –ofreció sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos- o… puedo ofrecerme yo –susurró.

Mimi lo miró sonriendo y a punto de contraatacar, Matt nunca iba a cambiar, así era. Egocéntrico, narcisista y bromista. Pero así lo quería.

¡Momento!

¿Lo quería? ¿Quería al rubio?

Bueno, el convivir con una persona hace natural que nazca cariño por ella. Cariño y estima y… hasta ahí. ¿No?

_En ti puedo morir_

_Y tengo miedo de perderte a ti_

_Sin haber tenido la esperanza_

_Que viniera tus labios que viniera de tu alma_

Pero ella ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus reflexiones, porque Yamato deslizó su boca sobre la de ella y comenzó a besarla. Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, trató de resistirse y abrió la boca para pedirle que parara, pero el rubio la tumbó en la arena, le sujeto las muñecas, aprisionándola y aprovecho para intensificar el beso. Su lengua sabía a _gin tonic_ y se movía cálida y demandante en su boca.

Paulatinamente Mimi dejó de resistirse. Todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado en responder al beso de Matt, que relajo la presión en sus muñecas y en un rápido movimiento la volteó, quedando ella arriba y él con la espalda en la arena.

Mimi lo miró sofocada, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas, su respiración estaba entrecortada, pero la de él no estaba mejor, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo. La tomó de la nuca y la inclinó para besarla de nuevo, al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar su mano por la espalda de la castaña, hasta su trasero. Mimi emitió un gemido al sentir la dureza del rubio pegada a su entrepierna.

-¿No crees… que… sería mejor ir al cuarto? –preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

El rubio la miró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

Entraron al hotel por la parte de atrás y subieron a su habitación en silencio, tomados de la mano. No se escuchaba nada, más que algún vehículo ocasional que atravesaba la zona hotelera. El rubio trazaba círculos en el dorso de la mano de Mimi, distraídamente. Y por un momento la castaña se arrepintió de haberle sugerido que subieran. ¿Qué tal si había enfriado el momento? Pensó decepcionada.

_Aún espero verte cada mañana_

_Y que el viento traiga a mí tu voz en calma_

_Aunque tú no sepas que estás en mi mente noo no_

_No me importa ser para ti uno más de la gente_

Matt entró a la habitación y encendió una pequeña lámpara. Sin decir una palabra, Mimi lo abrazó por el cuello y reclamó sus labios, poniéndose de puntillas. El rubio la sujeto por la cintura posesivamente y la condujo al baño, sonriendo y sin dejar de besarla.

-Estás helada –susurró besándole el cuello sensualmente.

Y sin previo aviso abrió las llaves de la ducha. Mimi jadeó cuando el agua tibia le golpeo la espalda. Matt la aprisiono contra una pared, recargando su peso en ella y comenzó a quitarle el odioso vestido. Mimi lo atrajo de nuevo hasta sus labios y él la beso extasiado. No sabía qué tenía la castaña, pero cada vez que la tocaba, que la besaba, que aspiraba su dulce fragancia, se sentía como embriagado, quería llenarse de sus besos y de ella.

_Angustia el sentimiento, de saber que no me amas_

_De pensar que no me extrañas_

_Quiero darte lo mejor de mí_

_Hacer nuestro el universo, ahogarnos con un beso._

Deslizó una mano hasta un seno de la castaña y comenzó trazar círculos por encima del sujetador, hasta que capturo y apretó un pezón. Mimi se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir sus quejidos. El pulso de Matt continuó su camino y siguió trazando formas en el vientre de la chica, hasta sus muslos, la castaña le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello del rubio.

-Yamato –susurró con la voz cargada de deseo, comenzando a aflojarle la camisa y el panatalón.

Matt cerró los ojos un instante, todos sus sentidos parecían concentrados sólo en Mimi. Con destreza se deshizo del resto de la ropa de ambos y la tomó por la cintura. Sus senos se oprimieron contra su pecho y él comenzó a besar su clavícula, deslizando su lengua hasta sus pechos repitió lo que había hecho con sus dedos, sólo que ahora dejó un húmedo sendero y capturo suavemente con sus labios la punta de sus senos, al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos entre las piernas de la castaña y comenzaba a frotar su centro. Mimi se arqueó instintivamente, cuando Matt introdujo un dedo en su interior, sorprendida por el placentero contacto, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaba pendiente de lo que hacía el cuerpo del rubio. Matt retiró los dedos lentamente y volvió a besarla con desenfrenó, presionando su masculinidad contra la entrepierna de la castaña, que comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él.

-Meems –ésta vez fue su turno de jadear.

El corazón del rubio latía acelerado, apoyo a Mimi en la pared, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y con tortuosa lentitud comenzó a rozar su entrada. La castaña volvió a arquearse y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Matt la besó hambriento mientras entraba completamente en ella. Mimi, sorprendida por la fuerza de su deseo, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, ya sólo apoyada contra la pared. Matt la miró hipnotizado por sus ojos, oscurecidos a un tono chocolate, ella sonrió y él salió lentamente, para después entrar con más fuerza silenciando los gemidos de la castaña, con sus labios.

_Respirar el aire que tú alimentas_

_Y beber la luz de tu mirada, de tu mirada_

_Te amo, como se ama la libertad_

_El deseo por vivir la esperanza de soñar_

Mimi sonrió cuando salió de la ducha y observó que Matt ya estaba dormido, se recostó a su lado, observando su semblante. ¿Qué le había dado ese hombre? ¿Qué le pasaba con él? ¿Acaso la había hechizado? Lo de antes… era algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer, pero la realidad era que Yamato siempre lograba alejarla de todo sentido común.

Sus caricias y sus fieros besos, despertaban sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Su presencia la dejaba sin aliento y su corazón latía acelerado de tan sólo hurgar en sus recuerdos. Lo miró respirar tranquilamente y por primera vez, desde que estaba con él, comenzó a sentir miedo. Escuchó el latir de su corazón y mordiéndose el orgullo, tuvo que admitir que Matt le gustaba mucho. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Tan idiota, pero al mismo tiempo tan seductor y delirante.

Con delicadeza le pasó la mano por el cabello y el rostro. ¿Qué sentiría él por ella? ¡Diablos! Ya estaba alucinando.

Y todavía tenía que pasar dos años con él… ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir?

_Respirar el aire que tú alimentas_

_Y beber la luz de tu mirada, de tu mirada_

_Te amo, como se ama la libertad_

_El deseo por vivir, la esperanza… de soñar_

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

TK sonrió a su prometida, había estado tan inmerso en las explicaciones y planes sobre la boda y la Luna de Miel, que no se había dado cuenta hacía donde estaba manejando Kari y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse en el legendario muelle.

-¿Te gustaría que nos casemos aquí? –preguntó TK en broma, aunque pensando que sería divertido.

-No… -contestó Kari.

-Sería genial –la ánimo-. Podemos poner sillas aquí y allá y el padre nos declararía marido y mujer justo en este lugar –se paró en la orilla del muelle, dónde ella, años atrás lo había abofeteado.

-¿Puedes parar? –soltó mirándolo, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento. ¿Te estoy presionando mucho? Era sólo una broma, Kari, jamás te sometería a la presión de montar todo un circo en el muelle –se disculpó sonriendo y abrazándola, pero ella se deshizo de sus brazos.

-Para de hablar de la boda ¿quieres? –exigió molesta.

TK la miró confuso y preocupado. Seguro que Kari tenía una crisis de estrés, aunque le sorprendía, porque ella no cedía a las presiones. Se encontró con su mirada castaña y de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a Kari, no tenía nada que ver con el estrés.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó ansioso, quizá le habían dicho algo en la Universidad o alguien la había contrariado, golpearía a cualquiera que hubiera herido a su novia.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo TK? –inquirió. Ya estaba. De su respuesta dependía todo. Le estaba dando una oportunidad para que fuera sincero, pensó dolida.

El rubio sonrió sorprendido –Porque te amo y quiero estar contigo todos los días que me queden de vida –contestó con simpleza, no le daba pena decírselo, le gustaba que ella lo escuchara.

-¿Y… es la única razón? –cuestionó.

-La más fuerte, hay otras también –admitió él con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Kari lo estudió con la mirada, su corazón latía muy rápido. ¿TK se lo iba a decir?

-Que estoy seguro de que eres la única que podría amar, que quiero despertar junto a ti, quiero que peleemos por el control de la tele y por el lado de la cama –soltó bromeando, quizá Kari tenía el período y por eso se sentía insegura.

Deseó abrazarla para tranquilizarla, pero cuando su novia se ponía de genio, a veces podía ser algo explosiva, si lo sabría su adolorida mejilla. Aún así, la amaba, era la única chica de la que se había enamorado, desde pequeño.

-¿Y el testamento de tu abuelo no tiene nada que ver? –soltó mirándolo decepcionada.

TK la miró aturdido. ¿Cómo sabía eso Kari?

-Lo supuse –murmuró para sí misma.

-Oye, –con razón ella actuaba tan raro- no es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Y que crees que estoy pensando? ¿Qué te casas conmigo por interés? –ironizó levantando una octava la voz.

-Escúchame –pidió mirándola a los ojos-, está bien, hay un testamento que dice que me tengo casar, pero yo no te lo pedí por eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que creyeras que me casaba contigo por dinero –soltó sincero.

Había sido un idiota, en un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de decírselo, pero Kari se mostraba tan feliz, que no quería que dudara de él. Había tenido miedo de perderla y ahora… ahora no sabía que decirle para que le creyera.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Claro que sí…

-¿En serio? –lo interrumpió- ¿Cuándo Takeru? ¿Cuándo tuviéramos 5 años de casados y dos hijos?

-Kari, estaba buscando el momento… mira no te voy a negar que el abuelo me ayudo a pedirte que fueras mi esposa, pero no en el sentido en el que crees. El dinero no me importa, me importa que mañana o pasado podría tocarnos a nosotros y que lo que me quede de tiempo quiero pasarlo contigo.

-¿Cuánto vas a heredar? –cuestionó la castaña.

-Kari.

-¡Dímelo! –exigió.

-25 millones –soltó, sintiendo que él solito se estaba enterrando.

-Es una… gran cantidad –murmuro.

-Ya te dije que no me importa –aclaró TK fuertemente.

-¿No? Yo creo que te van a servir mucho.

-¿Si? ¿Y de que crees que me van a servir si no estoy bien contigo? -sus peores temores se estaban confirmando, pero él no iba a permitir que ella pensara que no la amaba, la maldita herencia le importaba un bledo- ¿Qué parte de que no me importa el dinero no entiendes? Kari… te amo. Te amo como el día en que te vi en la fiesta de tu hermano ¿cuántos años teníamos? ¿A los 8 años puedes enamorarte para siempre? Desde ese momento supe la respuesta. Y sí, por muchos años me callé estúpidamente que estaba enamorado de ti, me conformé con ser tu amigo, hasta que Davis apareció y no tienes idea de la rabia que sentía cuando te veía hablar y reír con él. Aunque no se compara con la alegría que sentí cuando me dijiste aquí, que tú también me querías. Kari… esa es la única verdad. Quiero estar contigo porque sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque te necesito para respirar, porque sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz y porque te amo como un imbécil, no por otra cosa, créeme –finalizó mirándola con ternura a los ojos.

La castaña lo miró en silencio con los ojos brillantes. TK la abrazó cariñosamente y cuando Kari cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas y que mojaba la camisa del rubio. Él la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y la besó con devoción. Y ella le devolvió el beso con urgencia, aferrándose a su cuello, embriagándose de él.

Cuando se separaron, TK continuó abrazándola y le besó la frente, había estado a punto de perderla por el maldito dinero. A veces, detestaba ser un Ishida.

Kari le tomó la mano y miró esos ojos azules que amaba.

-TK, te amo… pero, no… no puedo casarme contigo –susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Trato de detenerla, pero Kari subió al auto y arrancó y él se quedó clavado en el piso. Ella no le había creído. Abrió su mano derecha, la misma que Kari le había agarrado, y encontró el anillo de compromiso. Lo miró indefinidamente, al tiempo que sentía algo tibio resbalar por su mejilla.

ooo oooo ooo oooo ooo

_Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de abordar por la puerta 5._

El aeropuerto siempre era un interminable ir y venir de gente. Afortunadamente ellos ya estaban en casa.

Matt tomó las maletas y las depositó en una especie de carrito. Se sentó un momento en la sala de espera a aguardar a que Mimi regresara del baño.

Mimi. Sonrió al pensar en ella y su sonrisa se congelo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un imbécil. ¡Por Dios, qué le pasaba!

Mimi sólo era… Mimi, parte de un arreglo.

Y sí, admitía que y había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con la castaña. Le encantaba su carácter de niña encaprichada, sobre todo cuando se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria. Había algo en ella que lo incitaba. Pero… de ahí a sonreír como un adolescente enamorado…

Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Confundido se llevó la mano al cabello. Que irónico sería que se enamorará… de su esposa.

Mimi terminó de lavarse las manos y salió del servicio. Buscó con la vista a Matt, segura de que él volvería a quejarse por las maletas que llevaba y porque también tendría que cargar las compras que ella había hecho en Cancún. Bueno, con eso ella podía ayudarle, llevaba algunas cosas delicadas que no quería que se estropearan, entre ellos _souvenirs_ para su suegro, TK, Kari y Sora.

¿Dónde estaba Matt? Quizá lo mejor sería hablarle al celular, para localizarlo, aunque le parecía una tontería. Estudio clínicamente la sala y su mirada se detuvo en las personas que estaban registrando el equipaje. Era una pareja, que parecía estar muy enamorada, pues ella aprovecho para besarlo mientras sus maletas pasaban por el escáner de seguridad. Inconscientemente Mimi sonrió, feliz de que a alguien le funcionaran las cosas. Al parecer iban a vacacionar, ella llevaba lentes oscuros y él iba vestido muy informal. De pronto, los miró con más detenimiento, había algo extrañamente familiar en ellos. Y entonces, el joven se giro y Mimi se quedó helada.

¡Era Joe!

Pero el impacto fue doble cuando la mujer se quitó los lentes para pasar por seguridad.

Era Keiko, su madrastra.

Mimi se quedó plantada en el suelo, quería pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Y como si su mirada le hubiera quemado, el peliazul volteó y se encontró con la mirada castaña.

-¿Mimi? –su voz la sacó momentáneamente del aturdimiento, pero no le contesto- te estaba buscando, tus maletas pesan mucho.

Matt la miró extrañado y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su esposa, encontrándose con un rostro que había visto en una fotografía. El tipo no despegaba la mirada de Mimi, mientras que su mujer, Keiko, terminaba de registrar el equipaje.

Observó a su esposa que se había quedado pálida.

-Meems.

-Sácame de aquí –pidió mirándolo a los ojos de tal forma, que Matt no dudo en abrazarla por el hombro, tomar las maletas, y sacarla lo más rápido que pudo.

El rubio dio un último vistazo por sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que Joe Kido no les quitaba la vista de encima. Él también lo miró y Joe esbozo una sonrisa retadora. El rubio le dirigió una mirada fría y aplastante, salió y detuvo el primer taxi que encontró, no quería que Mimi estuviera más tiempo ahí.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»

Hola!!

¿Qué tal les pinta este nuevo año? Ojala con muchas sorpresas, más buenas que malas, claro n.n

Ya tenía un rato que no actualizaba el fic, y es que el frenesí de fin de año estuvo medio rudo, pero bueno, en "compensación" jejeje, este capítulo es más largo y bueno también hubo un pequeño lemon, que prueba esa teoría de que las reconciliaciones siempre son muy buenas jajaja, ok ya me estoy volviendo medio perv (o más bien siempre lo fui, creo XD)

Por fin estos dos se reconciliaron y ahora también apareció Joe, pobre Mimi, verlo de pronto y encima con su madrastra!! u.u

Yo también quiero un chico como Matt, que me saqué de apuros con extraños y con mis ex n.n

Y apareció la pareja que había quedado un pokito relegada, TK y Kari, aunque parece que sus planes se fueron al garete. ¿TK podrá recuperarla? ¿Y Tai intentará golpearlo?

Para la otra volveremos a ver a los demás y bueno la cosa entre nuestra parejita de oro ya está más que movida, aunque aún falta un poco para terminar, por lo que habrá más enredos jajaja

La canción que escuche cientos de veces al escribir este capi fue _Hacer nuestro el Universo_, que es del grupo salvadoreño Prueba de Sonido, si tienen chance escúchenla, es muy buena. A mi me inspiró para las dos parejitas jejeje.

Y la frase que había leído Kari, creo que está de más decir de qué libro es n.n (aún sufro al recordarlo, Cullen a la vista *0*) y hablando de esa genial saga, me siento algo triste porque no confió en ese nuevo director ¬.¬

Ah por cierto, aprovecho para recomendarles un dorama taiwanés que acabo de ver y que la verdad me encantó "_Devil Beside You"_, con el guapo Mike He. A veces tienen momentos un poco bobos, pero tiene muy buen ritmo, es divertido y las actuaciones y la música son geniales, si tienen un ratito libre véanlo, está en youtube, les gustará n.n

Y chicas, quiero darles las gracias, capitulo tras capitulo están aquí, con paciencia, comprensión y aguante, siempre me animan a seguir, de plano son geniales y la verdad es que disfruto mucho leer sus comens, aunque a veces no tenga mucho tiempo para contestarles u.u Pero los valoro un montonal!!

MimiDeIshida, Meimi, Niku Black, Fany D. Flowright, Haruno-Samy, Raymi, Darkangelrisa, Denisse, CaintlinJeanne, Eri, , Rogue Aikawa, Isjustasadsong, Raven Sakura, Lenn, SaraaOlea, Setza-chan, Pata, Soofiia (grax por tus 2 reviews, nena ya pudiste abrir tu cuenta?, sino mándame un mail y te explico k onda n.n), Agridulce, Ishida-Fan-MimatoLover (nena, grax por tus 2 reviews n.n), , Ukio-onii-chan, Zulema, Jossangelic, Mimatolux100%, Yun-tao-19, Mimiii Tachikawa (nena, grax por tomarte el tiempecito de mandarme mails y perdona por no contestar rápido u.u) y a mis lindas amiguis, esas geniales escritoras que se hacen llamar Santalia.

Nenas, grax a todas por sus comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, es muy chido saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, aunque sea muy alucinado jejeje. Como siempre, saben que este capi ESTÁ DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES n.n

Y bueno, como es tradición, siempre echo mucho rollo, así que sólo me resta decir que este año está empezando y hay que trabajar rudo para que sea el mejor!! A bailar, reír, reventarse, beber (eso sí con moderación jejeje) y sobre todo a amar porque ¿qué sería la vida sin amor u.u?

Un abrazaso inmortal y mis mejores vibras pa´todas ustedes n.n

Mimato Rulz!!!

Matta Ne.

Prox. Capi.

¿Embarazo y amor van de la mano?


End file.
